L'appel de la vie
by Girlyfairly
Summary: El amor no es para siempre. Los sueños se desvanecen. Su relación ya no es tan fuerte/ LxLight. OoC. M-preg
1. Routine

Se dobló sus mangas largas hasta el codo, los cuales luego procedió a apoyar sobre su escritorio. El reloj ya marcaba las 18h34, su horario laboral había finalizado hace un poco más de media hora, de hecho, los demás escritorios de sus compañeros estaban ordenadamente vacíos, pero los apilados papeles sobre el suyo le hacían saber que le faltaba al menos una hora más para poder partir.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa fría tarde. No deseaba quejarse, era él quien había pedido las horas extras a su jefe pues necesitaba el dinero, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba cansado. Cansado de lo que ahora era su vida. Si hace diez años alguien le hubiese dicho que a los veintisiete no sería más que un simple oficinista, probablemente se hubiese reído en sus rostros para luego pavonearse sobre ser el mejor detective del mundo algún día.

Continuó moviendo con rapidez sus dedos sobre el teclado de su computador, viendo de vez en vez los archivos que tenía sobre el escritorio, comparándolos con las gráficas que se mostraban en la pantalla. Terminó quitándose su corbata negra para luego desabotonar tres botones de su camisa, total, estaba solo en ese lugar.

El ardor en sus ojos se hizo más presente una vez que apagó su ordenador. Acomodó todas sus carpetas en los cajones de su escritorio y se estiró un poco sobre la silla para desentumecer sus extremidades.

Tuvo que cerrar por completo su gabardina tan pronto puso un pie fuera del lugar, el viento invernal lo había golpeado de lleno, calando hasta la médula. Llegó hasta el parqueo situado al otro lado de la calle, ése destinado a los empleados de aquel gris edificio. Encendió el motor de su viejo Chevrolet color marrón, no sin antes retirar algo de su dedo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

 **oo**

A pesar del mal tiempo que hacía, tuvo que retirar su bufanda y gabardina al cruzar el umbral de aquel lugar que estaba custodiado por dos guardias mal encarados a cada lado. A pesar de estar casi vacío, como cualquier otro bar en día miércoles, el olor a tabaco era realmente penetrante. No tenía la mejor iluminación, sin embargo el humo de los cigarrillos y puros hacían más tenue el lugar. Estiró un poco su cuello, intentando vislumbrar la presencia de alguien entre las mesas caoba del salón pero sin éxito, dirigió sus pasos hasta la barra que estaba al fondo, donde una mujer que rondaba los treinta años se encontraba limpiando las jarras y acomodándolas en el estante que estaba sobre todas las botellas de licor.

—¿Jeannette, acaso ella aún no viene?— preguntó al sentarse en las altas sillas de color negro brillante, llamando la atención de la robusta mujer, quien volteó al reconocer su voz.

—¡Vaya que te has tardado hoy!— reclamó, guardando el trapo en su delantal para luego recoger sus rubios y rizos cabellos con una cola mal hecha.

—siento, tuve que hacer horas extras. ¿Ella se ha ido ya?— su voz sonó nerviosa, temiendo no verla.

—Sube— fue su única respuesta luego de hacer una bomba de chicle, la cual explotó sobre sus labios rojos.

Lawliet sonrío y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban a un lado de la barra, ésas que al fondo mostraban una puerta de madera con un número 20 escrito en dorado sobre ella.

—¿Quien es?— se escuchó una suave voz al otro lado, algo que le hizo temblar como un chiquillo al reconocerla, su emoción era tanto que podía jurar haber percibido ya su fresco y ligero olor a rosas y limón.

—Soy quien tú desees.

Su seductora voz llegó hasta los oídos de la chica quién se encontraba frente al espejo de un tocador acomodándose sus prendas, por instinto corrió a la puerta y sonrío ampliamente al verlo. A pesar que su aspecto lucia cansado, con su camisa arrugada por fuera del pantalón, sus mangas dobladas hasta los codos, unos cabellos desarreglados y unas ojeras más marcadas que lo usual, aún así lograba verse jodidamente sensual para ella.

—Hoy has tardado— Hizo un leve puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lawliet cerró la puerta tras de él, quedándose mudo por unos segundos. A pesar que la pelínegra quisiese hacer un rostro aniñado, contrastaba enormemente con su curvilíneo cuerpo. Se relamió los labios sin pudor alguno, la manera en la que esas liguillas se hundían levemente en sus turgentes y blancas piernas le excitaba, sentía su pene temblar bajo el pantalón ante lo bien que se marcaba la estrecha cintura de la chica con ese corsé rojo haciendo juego con la lencería del mismo color. El corpiño apenas y contenía sus voluptuosos senos, y el hilo se perdía exquisitamente entre aquellas redondas nalgas.

—Comenzaré a ponerme celoso que trabajes en este sitio visitado mayormente por hombres.

Sin dejar su sonrisa de lado, la tomó por las caderas empujándola hasta que la puso sobre el tocador de su camerino, situándose él entre las redondas piernas.

El corazón de Kiyomi latía con fuerza, no solo por lo que aquellas pálidas manos provocaban al aventurarse en cada rincón de su cuerpo, sino también por la emoción que le embargaba al estar a su lado.

Cinco meses habían pasado ya desde aquella tarde que Lawliet había cruzado el umbral del bar, Kiyomi para ese entonces solo tenía tres semanas trabajando y a pesar que Jeannette le había aconsejado no entrometerse demasiado en la vida de los clientes, no pudo evitar extenderle otro vaso de whisky al pálido y frustrado hombre sentado tras la barra.

Lawliet pronto se descubrió cómodo intercambiando palabras con aquella mujer, poseedora de unos ojos color gris que jamás había visto, le hacía olvidar su día a día, su aburrida rutina: de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la casa. Se perdía en el contonear de sus caderas cuando se desplazaba por el bar sirviendo las jarras sobre las mesas, lo hacía reír cuando luego de su jornada decidían compartir un momento juntos.

Ninguno de los dos supo como sus labios chocaron esa fría noche fuera del bar, cuando sus pálidas manos tomaron posesivamente aquellas turgentes caderas sobre la pegada falda de cuero, apresándola contra el muro de aquel oscuro callejón, al lado de los basureros de metal. Ese había sido el inicio de aquella furtiva relación y el desencadenamiento del amor que guardaba el corazón de Kiyomi.

El pequeño camerino se había caldeado y los gemidos agudos y roncos iban en aumento, sus largas uñas intentaban sujetarse de la pálida espalda, dejando surcos rojos a su paso. Los labios de Lawliet se deleitaban con aquel terso cuello, mientras la chica echaba su cabeza para atrás, dejándose poseer por las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo en cada profunda estocada que el azabache propinaba. Sujetó con fuerza la estrecha cintura, dejando las marcas de sus dedos sobre ella, sus roncos gemidos eran señal de su inminente orgasmo. Se pegó más a su cuerpo, hundiendo su miembro en ésa húmeda y caliente cavidad, la cual acunó su abundante y espeso semen. Su débil y agitado cuerpo se recostó sobre el de Kiyomi, quien se encontraba en una situación similar, sus negros cabellos pegándose por el sudor en su frente y su espalda recostada contra el espejo de su tocador mientras sus brazos rodeaban con ternura la espalda del azabache, cuyos cabellos acariciaba delicadamente.

—Te amo, Lawliet— Confesó temerosa. Jamás habían formalizado esa relación y le daba miedo que para Lawliet solo significase un simple acoston, porque para ella era mucho más. No eran mucho los meses que llevaban juntos, las citas eran esporádicas y solamente a lugares poco conocidos, pero aún así ese azabache era el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Lawliet alzó su rostro, viendo el miedo reflejado en aquellos hermosos ojos color gris, sin embargo no pudo contestar como la pelínegra hubiese deseado, porque aunque ella era especial, no se atrevía a decir una mentira tan grande. Optó por acortar la distancia, juntando sus labios de nuevo, sumergiéndola en un beso más pasional que los previos.

—Me ha encantado verte, como siempre.

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, acariciándole con sus pulgares tiernamente.

Una triste sonrisa surcó sus labios por no haber escuchado lo que sus oídos querían y sobretodo por su significado, era una despedida. Lo vio agacharse para tomar el pantalón que rodeaba sus tobillos. Ella se puso de pie, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas por haber estado abierta en aquella incomoda posición, se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y que pudiera acomodarse las prendas frente al espejo.

—A mí también me encantó verte— susurró, abrazándole por detrás, recorriendo con sus manos el pálido pecho antes que el azabache terminase de abotonarse la camisa.

—Eres como una luz en mi vida— se volteó, viéndola sonreír ampliamente. Sabía que las mujeres amaban ese tipo de cosas y para hacerlo perfecto, la beso nuevamente, sintiendo como los labios de Kiyomi temblaban de alegría.

 **oo**

El reloj sobre el tablero del auto marcaba las 21h40. Apagó el motor frente a una humilde y pequeña casa, cuya pintura celeste se estaba descascarando por los años. Suspiró profundo una vez se situó frente a la gastada puerta, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el objeto que había guardado horas antes, el brillante anillo que regresó a su dedo anular.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió que la luz de la pequeña sala estuviese encendida, pero más le sorprendió ver el desorden en ella. La mesita de centro había sido puesta en un extremo, ese espacio ahora se encontraba invadido por libros, cuadernos, página, lápices, colores, cartulinas. Los cuales no solo se limitaban a estar sobre los ladrillos, sino también sobre los sillones. La casa de por sí ya era pequeña, solo constaba de cuatro habitaciones bien distribuidos: cocina y comedor en uno solo, la sala en otro, la habitación principal a un lado y el baño por último, siendo el más pequeño a la vez. Sin embargo ese desorden hacia ver el lugar aún más estrecho.

—¡Mi amor!

Su vista dejó de lado la desorganizada sala y la alzó al reconocer la alegre voz de Light, quien acababa de salir de la puerta que estaba a un lado —su habitación— trayendo en mano más carpetas mientras caminaba apresurado hacia él.

—¿Ya comiste?— preguntó Light —Puedo prepararte algo— le besó los labios, no sin antes dejar los papeles sobre el suelo.

—No tengo hambre— su voz ronca y apagada fue algo que alarmó al castaño, cuya mirada se lleno de preocupación.

—¿Lawliet, te sientes mal?— con el dorso de la mano palpó la frente del otro, cerciorándose que no tuviese fiebre. Pero Lawliet ladeó su rostro, alejándose de él.

—¿¡Como quieres que me sienta sí al regresar encuentro la casa hecha un desorden!?— molesto, dejó la gabardina en el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta, dando la espalda al castaño.

—Es por una tarea de la universidad, pero dejaré todo en su lugar al terminar— su voz era suave, sabía que contestar con agresividad solo generaría más violencia.

—¿¡Y es necesario tanto desorden para una simple tarea!?— farfullo con el rostro completamente rojo, provocando que Light se encogiera levemente e inevitablemente retrocediera un paso.

—No es para que te pongas así...— Intentó acercarse, queriendo tomarle el rostro con su trémula mano, pero Lawliet se la apartó de un preciso golpe sobre el dorso.

—¡Sabes que detesto el desorden!, ¡Maldita sea, Light!, ¿¡Tantos años juntos para que no sepas ni eso!?.-

—¡Un mal día en el trabajo no es razón para que te desquites conmigo!— se cruzó de brazos, dandole la espalda mientras apretaba los labios.

—¡Vamos, Light! Mis días no serían tan malos si al regresar no encontrase la casa hecha una mierda!— fue lo último que dijo en el mismo tono alto de voz antes de girar y dirigirse a zancadas hasta la habitación, azotando la puerta al encerrarse en ella.

El castaño se quedó en medio de la sala, sintiendo el temblor que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Llevó la mano a sus labios para evitar que algún sollozo escapase de ellos. Como por inercia, dirigió sus pasos hacia la pequeña mesa que él mismo había colocado a un lado para dar espacio a su tarea, en ella se encontraba una foto cuyo blanco marco tenía cursis figuras de corazones rojo. Fue inevitable que una lagrima no rodease quemándole la mejilla al ver dicha fotografía: Lawliet detrás de él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, ambos usando trajes, el suyo blanco y el de Lawliet negro; parados en medio de aquel verde jardín, donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar un arco forrado de blancas rosas.

Si el día de su boda alguien le hubiese dicho que el amor se les acabaría a los tres años, se hubiese reído por lo infinito que ese afecto era. Ambos lucían tan felices y enamorados el día en que habían decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Y es que Light le seguía amando de la misma manera, deseaba convencerse que las peleas eran parte de cualquier matrimonio, que su relación solo se haría más fuerte en cada prueba, así como las que ya habían superado, ambos habían salido adelante a pesar de la oposición de su familia, quienes desaprobaban su homosexualidad y mucho más el que quisiera casarse a la edad de veinte años. Jamás se arrepintió de haber firmado aquellos papeles esa tarde de abril, siempre mostraba con orgullo el anillo que decoraba su dedo anular. Pero últimamente comenzaba a cuestionarse si ese flamante amor aún existía en el pecho de su esposo, o si realmente ya se había extinguido por completo.


	2. Découragement

**2.DÉCOURAGEMENT**

Solo una mano fue la que salió de entre las cobijas para con ella tantear la mesita de noche hasta que logró apagar la estresante alarma, 4h20. Se pasó la mano con pesadez por todo el rostro, intentando despabilarse para poder tomar fuerzas de salir de la cama y enfrentarse al frío de la madrugada. Ya eran algunos años de repetir las mismas acciones cada mañana, no por nada esas ojeras bajo sus ojos iban cada vez más negras.

Con desgano se rascó la panza bajo la floja camisa, sus ojos aún lucían adormitados y sus pasos eran torpes mientras intentaba no caer en la casi oscuridad que solo era rota por la tenue luz brindada por la vieja lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Cada día era lo mismo; levantarse junto al gallo para empezar su rutina, bañarse con agua helada porque un calentador es muy costoso, tomar cualquier cosa para ir comiendo durante el camino para luego pasar cuarenta y cinco minutos estancado en el tráfico, llegar a una monótona oficina donde estaría encerrado las próximas diez horas y, por último, llegar a casa, así de simple.

Le daba miedo reconocer que esa emoción por regresar a su hogar se había esfumado. Recordaba los primeros años cuando lo único que podía pensar durante sus horas laborales era en volver a ver esos ojos color miel. Su relación parecía haber perdido esa chispa, ese toque que la mantenía viva. Como la vez que Light le combinó un par de viagras en su tarta favorita, el castaño no podía parar de reír y él, aunque jadeando, también lo encontraba gracioso; claro, la diversión y lo excitante solo había durado un par de horas, antes que ambos terminarán en el hospital por esa erección que no bajaba. Light había pasado pidiéndole perdón una semana entera jurándole que no volvería a jugarle ninguna estúpida broma.

Como hubiese deseado que Light jamás cumpliese esa promesa, no era como si la relación hubiese cambiado abruptamente, pero el tiempo pesa.

Siempre supo que fijarse en alguien menor que él no era propio de alguien que se caracterizaba por ser cauteloso, mucho menos el pedirle matrimonio cuando Light apenas tenía veinte años. No era como si hubiese deseado esperar más o que no lo amase, más bien era el hecho que Light apenas iba iniciando su carrera en la universidad, un estudio del cual él tuvo que hacerse cargo luego que los Yagami no aceptarán dicho matrimonio. Y tampoco se arrepentía, pero vamos, su sueldo tampoco era una maravilla.

Y así se formaba la combinación perfecta para ir apagando cualquier relación; un poco de estrés debido al trabajo por aquí, le agregamos falta de tiempo por los estudios y finalmente añadimos carencia de detalles. Ambos pasaban más concentrados en sus mundos distantes; Lawliet en su trabajo y Light en la universidad, poco a poco prestaban menos atención al mundo creado por ambos, donde solo ellos importaban, donde solo su amor era relevante.

Pero no era como si no lo amase, o ya ni eso tenía claro. ¿Era amor o simple costumbre?.

Encendió la luz de la sala mientras llevaba la toalla en su hombro para dirigirse al baño que se encontraba al otro lado, pero se sorprendió al ver el lugar completamente ordenado; la mesita de centro en su lugar y sin papeles sobre ella, el piso completamente limpio y todos los útiles de Light ordenados correctamente en el estante de madera que Lawliet le había comprado unos años atrás. Aunque quizá ni siquiera fue el impecable orden lo que sorprendió al azabache, fue algo que a parte de sorprendido, lo hizo sentir culpable. Light dormía en uno de los sillones. ¿Cuando había dejado ese hábito de besar la frente de su esposo cada vez que se despertaba?, sí aún la mantuviese, hubiese notado la ausencia del castaño en la cama. Pero aunque le daba miedo admitirlo, Light no fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su mente al abrir los ojos.

Con pesadez y cierta culpabilidad arrastró sus pies hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente al sofá donde Light yacía dormido, no podía decir "plácidamente" porque el sofá no era tan largo para alguien con la estatura del castaño. Le acarició el cabello, sentía extraña esa suavidad y el olor a miel que desprendían al revolverlos, ¿hace cuanto no se detenía a apreciar esos pequeños detalles que en algún momento fueron su perdición?, ¿cuando el adictivo olor a miel de su esposo dejó de hacer efecto?.

Como era de esperarse, Light se removió un poco y tuvo que apretar los ojos al percibir la luz del bombillo.

—¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?— Cuestionó tan pronto percibió el más ínfimo movimiento. Su voz era neutra, no estaba molesto, quizá un poco avergonzado por no haber notado la ausencia del castaño. Pero aquella voz carente de emoción no fue algo que sorprendiese a Light, ya estaba acostumbrado a ella, no la encontraba extraña, por ello solo se sentó sobre el sofá con toda naturalidad mientras se restregaba los ojos.

—Terminé hace algunas horas. No deseaba despertarte, supongo.

En parte era cierto, siempre trataba de molestar en lo más mínimo al azabache, estaba consciente de todo el esfuerzo que su esposo hacia para mantener esa casa y seguir pagando sus estudios. Sin más se puso de pie, estirándose para desentumecerse, pasando por alto que él también faltaba a la promesa que había hecho en una de esas primeras noches donde todo lo que revoloteaba por el ambiente era amor. " _Prometo que besarte será lo primero que haga cada que despierte"._

—Aún te faltan algunas horas antes de tus clases, ve a descansar un poco a la cama, ¿si?— se le acercó por detrás, rodeándole la estrecha cintura con sus brazos, aferrándose a ella y hundiendo su rostro entre los omóplatos del castaño, quien se quedó quieto tomando con sus manos los brazos de su esposo.

—Si, claro. Pero puedo prepararte algo para que desayunes— se volteó, levemente emocionado. Esos acercamientos, por simples que fuesen, siempre le emocionaban. Enmarcó el rostro del azabache con sus manos, mordiéndose los labios al no poder disimular su estúpida sonrisa. Quizá el matrimonio se había vuelto monótono, pero aún le amaba, le quedaba claro cada que lo tenía así de cerca, el corazón se le aceleraba y las piernas se le debilitaban como cuando aún eran novios.

—Sabes que no me gusta comer tan temprano, me compraré algo de camino al trabajo— su voz era suave, apenas un susurro por la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. Sin más se acercó por completo, apresando el labio inferior del castaño, quien volvió ese leve roce rápidamente en un beso.

Rodeó con sus brazos los pálidos hombros de su pareja, quien lo atrajo más hacía él tomándole posesivamente de la cintura. El beso era con necesidad, ambos intentaban impregnarse del sabor del otro, con los ojos cerrados sus otros sentidos se hacían más agudos, podían percibir ese peculiar aroma que sabían solo podía pertenecer a su pareja, reconocían a cabalidad la suavidad de sus labios, sus dedos paseaban lento de un lado a otro, provocando una leve corriente eléctrica en el contrario.

No podía negarlo, amaba a Light. Light era su ancla, quien lo mantenía con los pies sobre la tierra, que si bien a veces sentía que no podía con esa vida que se le hacía tan aburrida, tampoco se imaginaba un futuro sin su esposo. Si, sabía que era un maldito por mantener una relación con Takada, muchas noches no podía conciliar el sueño debido a la culpa, no solo por estarle fallando a Light, también por ella. Porque había notado de un tiempo acá que Kiyomi lo veía de manera diferente, lo acariciaba con ternura, lo besaba delicadamente. Y aunque muchas veces había intentado dejarla, siempre regresaban a lo mismo, con ella saciaba su cuerpo y podía olvidar sus responsabilidades, aunque fuese algo efímero y falso.

Hubiese deseado lanzarlo sobre el sillón y despojarlo de sus prendas, poseerlo con esa necesidad de volver a recorrerle el cuerpo, de poder sentir su piel ardiendo mientras se impregna con su aroma. Pero tuvo que detener el beso de manera lenta, en parte porque sabía que Light lo hubiese rechazado y en parte porque tampoco podía perder tiempo para ir al trabajo.

—No harás horas extras hoy, ¿verdad?— sus frentes estaban pegados mientras aún sus dedos se perdían en el suave cabello azabache, queriendo no romper esa calidez que se había formado alrededor de sus cuerpos.

—No, mi jefe no me las ha aprobado, dice que hoy no será necesario— bufó, levemente molesto ya que realmente necesitaba el dinero. No era como si vivían en malas condiciones, la casa era pequeña pero suficiente para ambos, su auto no era último modelo pero al menos funcionaba, pero claro, siempre tenían que estar bastante apretados, agradecía enormemente que al menos Light se hubiese esforzado para al menos obtener media beca, así el gasto era menor.

—Yo solo debo presentar mi proyecto y hacer un parcial, así que estaré de regreso temprano— sonrió, perdiéndose en esos profundos orbes. Lawliet, por su parte, solo asintió, manteniendo una sonrisa de igual manera

 **oo**

El proyecto había salido mejor de lo esperado, el catedrático había quedado fascinado. Ahora podía disfrutar de un sandwich de pollo comprado en la cafetería con leche de fresa, los nervios antes de la presentación no le habían permitido probar bocado, pero luego de ver que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena, podía decir que aquel emparedado era el más delicioso que había probado en su vida.

—Nadie podía quitarte la vista de encima— comentó Misa, cuyas piernas entrelazadas se balanceaban bajo la mesa situada en el patio del campus, notoriamente emocionada por su amigo.

—Es que el licenciado ha exagerado mucho a la hora de felicitarme— sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y tuvo que agachar la mirada. No era como que no se sintiese orgulloso, pero tampoco le gustaba alardear.

—¡Ay, no seas tan modesto, Light!, acepta que la presentación te salió perfecta, seguro te graduarás con honores y serás el mejor abogado de este país.

La efusividad al momento de expresarse era algo que la caracterizaba, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras sus manos se juntaban eran prueba de ello.

—Para eso faltan dos años aún... mejor hablemos de otra cosa—  
dijo antes de darle otro sorbo a su leche, viendo hacia todos lados esperando que ningún alumno hubiese estado cerca luego del último comentario de su amiga. La envidia era normal, causa suficiente para que no tuviese más amigos que la rubia de ojos azules. Y aunque ser " _el ignorado_ " era algo que no le importaba, tampoco era como que deseaba con ansias ganarse el desprecio de los demás.

—¡Argh, como quieras!— apoyó su codo sobre la mesa para luego recostar su quijada sobre la palma de su mano, haciendo un puchero mientras pensaba en otro tema de conversación —Entonces dime cómo vas con Lawliet, ¿todo bien entre ustedes?

El sándwich se detuvo a medio camino y tuvo que pensar un poco antes de contestaR. ¿Que debía decir?, ¿bien debido al lindo momento de la mañana?, ¿o mal debido a la discusión de la noche anterior?. La fresca brisa otoñal le revolvió algunos cabellos mientras Misa lo veía expectante, atinando nada más a encogerse de hombros.

—Digamos que ahí vamos— Comentó y el sándwich al fin llegó a su boca. Su voz no había mostrado ninguna emoción, quizá porque le hubiese encantado decir que eran el matrimonio más feliz, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al reconocer que no era así.

—¿¡ _"Ahí vamos_ "!?, ¿otra vez esa seca respuesta?

Light enarcó una ceja, no por haber notado el cejo fruncido de su amiga, más bien por su contestación. Ni él había notado que no era la primera vez que decía lo mismo.

—Tenemos problemas como cualquier pareja.

—Y no lo dudo. Pero siempre que te pregunto, tus respuestas son como: " _todo normal", "ahí vamos", "cosas de pareja"—_ finalizó, imitando a la perfección la forma apagada de su amigo al contestar, algo que sacó una sonrisa al castaño.

—Bueno, si jamás te cuento es porque no quiero molestarte con mis problemas— le tomó ambas manos sobre la mesa, sintiéndolas heladas por el clima.

—Pregunto porque los dos me caen muy bien, se me hacen tan lindos— sonrió una vez más, soltando las manos de Light para luego esconderlas en su abrigo rosado y poder calentarse. Se había hecho amiga de Light a los pocos meses de iniciar la universidad, aunque no estudiaban la misma carrera, coincidían en algunas clases. Era por ello que también conocía a la pareja del castaño, lo había conocido en la primera feria de ciencias que la universidad había organizado, que si bien Light no participó, sí asistió tomado de la mano de su bien parecido esposo.

—Está bien, no es nada que no sepas de igual forma. Ya te he dicho que creo que nuestra relación se ha hecho monótona, yo de la universidad a la casa y de la casa a la universidad, lo mismo pasa con él y su trabajo. Ambos siempre estamos cansados y estresados— suspiró con pesadez, subiéndose por completo la cremallera de su suéter por el frío que le había causado aquella realidad.

—¿Y?, lo dices como si fuese el fin. Si la llama se apaga solo debes encenderla de nuevo— se cruzó de brazos, escucharlo hablar con ese tono de derrota casi la exaspera.

—No podemos hacer ningún viaje juntos, ambos pasamos ocupados, además, tampoco es como si el dinero sobrase— se removió algunos mechones de la frente, conversar con Misa solo estaba logrando deprimirlo más en lugar de animarlo. No por ella, más bien porque en la universidad era el único lugar donde podía olvidar ese frío y soledad que había en su casa.

—Light, el dinero no es necesario para poder reanimar la relación. Traten de cenar siempre juntos, jamás se vayan a la cama estando enojados, bésense cada que tengan la oportunidad, elogien eso que aman del otro.

La voz de Misa había sonado más sería, sorprendiendo al castaño cuyos ojos se abrieron levemente. La mayoría del tiempo la voz de la rubia resultaba ser un poco aniñada y desesperante si se lo proponía, pero era esa neutra tonalidad la que le hacía erizar la piel.

—En serio que no entiendo cómo es que estas soltera— bromeó, ganándose un pequeño golpe a puño cerrado sobre su hombro.

—Los solteros somos expertos en amor— se puso de pie, tomando consigo su mochila llena de cosas brillantes. Podía ser que algún día se convirtiese en la mejor profesora, pero Light dudaba si podía dejar todas esas cosas infantiles tan característicos de ella —Te veo luego, mi próxima clase empieza en diez minutos— se encorvó un poco para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de verla desaparecer entre la multitud de alumnos que iban de regreso hacía el interior de las instalaciones.

Él decidió quedarse un poco más, al menos para terminarse su leche y esperar que el cúmulo de alumnos se disipara, no deseaba ser empujado ni apretujado en ese desorden. Además, las palabras de Misa le daban vueltas por la cabeza, quizá su amiga no había dicho ningún secreto, pero si una gran verdad. Fácil le había resultado decir que la relación ya no era lo de antes, pero tampoco era como si hiciese algo para recuperarlo.

El sexo se había convertido en algo esporádico y aburrido, un beso por aquí, una escueta caricia por allá, un flojo vaivén y luego cada quien a su lado de la cama para dormir. Admitía que muchos encuentros eran fallidos debido a sus constantes rechazos a las caricias del azabache, con la excusa que se sentía cansado. Quizá no era excusa, entre estudiar y tantas tareas, sí se sentía exhausto, pero debía recordar que a parte de ser un estudiante, era esposo de alguien.

Inevitablemente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras le daba el último sorbo a su cajita de leche. Recordaba que él regresaría temprano a casa, solo debía presentar un parcial y podía partir, o sea que probablemente estaría de regreso alrededor de las 14h y tomando en cuenta que Lawliet no haría horas extras, quería decir que vería a su esposo alrededor de las 17h. Era perfecto, muchas veces alguno llegaba cuando el otro ya dormía y las veces que se veían, ambos estaban muy cansados. Pero no iba a permitir que el cansancio fuese el causante de arruinar su idea. Misa tenía razón, creía que no era solo responsabilidad suya el avivar la relación, pero no tenía nada de malo en dar el primer paso, muchas parejas pierden la oportunidad por estar a la espera que la otra persona reaccione. Pero eso no iba a pasar con la suya.

Se puso de pie mientras buscaba su celular en su bolsillo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y sentía las manos más heladas aún, quizá por el viento o quizá por la emoción mientras escuchaba el teléfono sonar con ese tono tan aburrido.

—¿Bueno?

La voz neutra de su esposo no le ofendió en lo absoluto, sabía que probablemente se encontraba ocupado y que no debía estarle quitando el tiempo.

—Perdón por llamarte en horas del trabajo, pero quería saber si te gustaría que fuésemos a cenar hoy, puedo hacer reservaciones en el _Authentique bistro de Paris—_ dijo con una sonrisa, la cual desapareció al escuchar un leve bufido al otro lado de la línea

—Sabes que no podemos costearnos una cena en ese restaurante— Lawliet se masajeaba la sien al otro lado, intentando hablar bajo para que su jefe no lo descubriese.

—Lo sé, pero sabes que mi madre siempre me manda dinero a escondidas de mi padre, he ahorrado un poco, sé que tengo lo suficiente para poder darnos ese gusto— se quedó de pie en medio del campus, la desesperación comenzaba a embargarlo y no deseaba que alguien lo viese mal en el interior.

–También sabes que me gusta que guardes ese dinero para cualquier cosa que tú necesites.

—Si, pero solo será...

—¡Light!, no iremos a cenar ahí, entiéndelo— le interrumpió, elevando un poco la voz pero cubriéndose la boca con una mano para evitar ser descubierto.

—Está bien...— aceptó vencido, pero la chispa de esperanza tampoco desaparecía de su pecho —Entonces... ¿que te parece si preparo costillas?, sé cuánto te encantan— su voz sonó un poco seductora, sabiendo como persuadirlo.

Lawliet sonrío al otro lado de la línea y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

—Eso si te lo acepto, pero que sea a la barbacoa, odio lo picante, no sé cómo puedes amarlo.

—Será como tú quieras— dejó escapar una suave risilla, pero aferrándose al teléfono por la emoción que le embargaba. Quizá no sería un cena en un fino restaurante mientras brindaban con champagne, pero cenarían juntos, él se encargaría de hacerlo especial —Amor, antes de cortar. He visto que cerca de tu trabajo hay una tienda de chocolates _._ ¿Podrías comprarme algunos?, una caja pequeña sería suficiente, no sé porqué pero desde hace días realmente tengo antojo por uno de esos.

—Haré lo posible.

Una seca respuesta pero lo suficiente para provocar una sonrisa en los labios del castaño, quien acercando el celular a la boca le susurró un _"te amo"_

—Yo también.

El tono de la llamada desconectada le invadió el odio antes que guardase de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo. Se colgó la mochila de lado y se apresuró a buscar su salón, presentaría el parcial y regresaría a casa. Iba a encargarse de hacerlo especial, Lawliet dijo que podía usar el dinero de su madre en cosas para él, sabía que se refería en algo referente a la universidad, pero tampoco es como si estuviese mal comprarse alguna linda camisa. Total, deseaba verse bien para su esposo, ¿Y por qué no?, comprarse algún suspensor masculino de cuero para darle el postre en la cama. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el último pensamiento, así que solamente decidió apresurar sus pasos para tener el tiempo suficiente de prepararse.

 **oo**

El día había sido igual de largo y aburrido, teclear durante horas le hacía doler los dedos y su vista se sentía cansada debido a La Luz del monitor. Lo único bueno es que el clima era exquisito, el frío aire se colaba de vez en vez por las ventanas, dando un ambiente ideal. De no ser así, la oficina seguramente se hubiese caldeado debido a todos los cubículos ordenados perfectamente en una pequeña habitación rectangular, haciendo menos llevadero la jornada laboral.

—Elle, luego de la oficina iremos por unas cervezas, ¿te gustaría venir?— le preguntó alguien con voz baja a su lado izquierdo, quien había detenido la revisión de archivos para inclinarse un poco hacia él y llamar su atención. Lawliet alzó la vista, reconocía al hombre de cabellos afro pero no era como si tuviesen una relación cercana de amigos, así que la invitación se le hizo un poco extraña, hasta que el compañero que tenía enfrente se volteó para hacerle la misma propuesta.

—Si, Elle. Sabemos que es jueves y aún debemos trabajar mañana, pero solo serán un par. El jefe no tiene porque enterarse— le susurró alguien de cabellos cortos y negros, de los más jóvenes del grupo y a la vez el más tranquilo. Esta vez Lawliet sonrío a Matsuda, una invitación por parte de él no le ofendía, de hecho era con la única persona con quien compartía en las horas de almuerzo, tampoco creía considerarlo amigo, pero al menos era alguien que le agradaba.

—Lo siento, pero realmente deseo regresar a casa y descansar.

—¿Es que acaso tu esposa no te da permiso?— El tono burlón de Aizawa le molestó y escondió la mano bajo el escritorio al percatarse que éste no dejaba de verle el anillo en su dedo.

—No seas tonto, Shuichi— Interrumpió rápidamente Matsuda, claramente incomodo por el comentario tan fuera de lugar. Él sabía que la pareja del azabache no era una _ella_ sino un _él_ , aunque no era la homosexualidad de su amigo lo que había vuelto levemente tenso el ambiente, más bien era el hecho que Aizawa se hubiese atrevido a lanzar una broma cuando ni siquiera tenía la confianza suficiente —Yo te entiendo, Elle. La verdad es que esta semana has hecho horas extras a lo loco. Te mereces un descanso.

Lawliet sonrío asintiéndole para regresar a su trabajo y terminar con sus archivos, ignorando completamente al malhumorado compañero de su lado, quien también volvió a su trabajo entre bufidos.

El reloj seguía avanzando y cada vez eran menos los minutos que faltaban para poder partir. De verdad que estaba deseando en regresar a su casa, quizá tomar un largo baño y envolverse entre las sábanas, no se había percatado de lo cansado que se sentía, solo pudo notarlo hasta que el reloj marco las 16h, hora de guardar todo y partir. Estaba consciente que ahora debía enfrentarse al tedioso tráfico que le esperaba de regreso, pero aún así quería marcharse lo antes posible.

Fue el primero en salir al tener ya todo listo, se abrió espacio entre los cubículos mientras se aflojaba la corbata y quitaba el saco para despedirse de manera simple de sus compañeros, sin detener sus pasos.

—¡Amor!— la chillante y efusiva voz le resonó en la cabeza. No supo adivinar ni cómo ni de dónde había aparecido, pero se había lanzado casi apercollándolo con los brazos una vez sus pies pisaron la acera frente al edificio.

Sintió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros que venían detrás de él mientras la pelínegra no dejaba de abrazarlo.

—Kiyomi... ¿Qu-Qué haces a-aquí?— fue imposible que no titubease mientras intentaba separarse de la mujer, claro, sin hacerlo demasiado notorio. ¿Desde cuando ella sabía donde trabajaba?

—Te extrañaba demasiado. ¿Te molesta que haya averiguado la dirección?– se separó del azabache pero agachó la mirada y junto sus manos como cachorrillo regañado, esperando que su puchero fuese suficiente para no enojarlo.

—Debiste preguntármelo a mí directamente— contestó con dureza mientras escondía la mano que portaba su anillo dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

—¡Elle!

El aludido ladeó el rostro al reconocer la voz de su compañero quien se aproximaba hacia dónde él estaba. Sin perder tiempo, decidió ser él quien se acercase al grupo que lo veía curioso a unos metros, haciéndole una señal a Takada para que lo esperara.

—¿Que sucede Matsuda?

—¡Linda novia, Elle!— Gritó alguien desde atrás, el más alto y corpulento del grupo. Lawliet decidió ignorar dicho comentario, pero no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo que se apoderó del rostro de la pelínegra a lo lejos.

—Ella no es " _Light_ ", ¿verdad?— susurró su compañero, sin dejar de ver con desconfianza a la chica. Lawliet frunció el entrecejo, viendo cómo Matsuda se seguía acomodando su gabardina y bufanda debido al clima, un clima que a él no le había molestado quizá por la sorpresa de tener a Takada fuera del edificio donde trabaja, pero que ahora comenzaba a calarle en lo más profundo.

—Es una amiga, es todo. Aunque tampoco es como si te concierna, ¿verdad?

Matsuda dio un leve respingo y tragó grueso luego de la frialdad que Lawliet había puesto en aquellas palabras. Aunque lo entendía, eran buenos compañeros pero no amigos y aunque fuesen amigos, ¿que tenía que estar entrometiéndose en la vida de los demás?.

—Tienes razón. No me incumbe, que te diviertas y nos vemos mañana— fingió la sonrisa que mejor pudo antes de retirarse y regresar con el pequeño grupo que había decidido ir a beber un poco. Admiraba demasiado a Lawliet y quizá era esa la razón por la que le había molestado verlo con alguien que claramente no era su pareja, tampoco conocía a Light, solo sabía lo que su compañero le contaba, pero no podía evitar sentir pena por él.

 **oo**

—¿Te llevo a tu apartamento o qué?— se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad antes de encender el motor del auto. A él no le había causado ninguna emoción la sorpresita que Takada había decidido darle.

—¿Crees que he venido hasta aquí para que me lleves a mi casa?— se cruzó de brazos, no molesta con él porque sabía que esas cosas no funcionaban, pero si decepcionada. Decepcionada porque amaba a ése hombre, pero Lawliet no había molestado ni la más mínima pizca de alegría por verla.

—¿¡Entonces a que viniste!?— apretó con fuerzas el manubrio, manteniendo su vista al frente mientras sentía su sangre hervir. Nadie en su trabajo conocía su vida personal, así que era algo que lo tenía sin cuidado. Más bien era el hecho de sentir que todo se le salía de las manos lo que realmente le desesperaba, no quería ni imaginarse a su amante averiguando la dirección de su domicilio y presentandose en su casa.

Esta vez Kiyomi dejó su semblante serio y se encogió en el asiento al verlo tan molesto. Comenzó a sudar nerviosa y con lentitud llevó su mano al bolsillo de su suéter, buscando lo que ella creía que podía alegrarlo.

—He comprado esto— sacó dos pases y los elevó con un poco de temor. Lawliet ladeó el rostro y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría al verlos —Sé cuanto amas el béisbol y Jeannette me consiguió estos— sus ojos brillaron al notar que el semblante del azabache había cambiado a uno más relajado y hasta sonriente.

—...El juego de esta noche...— susurró, tomando con sus trémulas manos los boletos, sus ojitos brillaban cual niño. Hace mucho que no iba a un juego de ningún deporte. Light detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con esfuerzo físico, lo cual era curioso para alguien que era muy bueno en tennis. Pero por ello se había alejado de esos domingos llenos de emoción viendo algún partido de fútbol, ya no visitaba las canchas porque a Light no le gustaban y a él tampoco le gustaba mucho ir solo.

—¡Si!, pensé que podíamos ir juntos y luego quizá cenar algo— sus manos se juntaron y las llevó a su boca, queriendo controlar el temblor que parecía recorrerle el cuerpo.

Lawliet alzó la vista, saliendo de su trance al cual había entrado gracias a las letras doradas que se podían leer sobre los boletos. Vio las mejillas de Kiyomi sonrosadas y como los ojos le brillaban, por impulso llevó una mano a la nuca de ella y la jalo hacia sí, buscándole los labios inmediatamente.

Kiyomi podía sentir las manos heladas del azabache sobre su piel, debido al clima y también porque éste no estaba utilizando su gabardina para protegerse del frío. Sin embargo, tampoco le molestaba los gélidos roces, se dejó llevar y correspondió al beso de la mejor manera que sabía, abrió sus labios y dio lugar a la lengua de su amante, quien pronto le sostuvo de la cintura posesivamente.

—Eres la mejor...— le susurró una vez cortó el contacto, sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica temblar debido a sus palabras.

 **oo**

Al ser un lugar pequeño, el aroma a comida había invadido por completo la casa. A Lawliet le gustaba el orden, por lo que había invertido un poco de tiempo en limpiar, pero lo que más le enorgullecía era el resultado de la decoración de la mesa, que si bien era simple, sabía que le gustaría a su esposo. Había conseguido un blanco mantel barato pero que siempre tuviese ese pequeño aspecto de delicadeza con unos finos bordados; había sacado la vajilla especial que solo utilizaban en las esporádicas ocasiones que sus padres decidían visitarlo, los platos de un color blanco y brillante donde podía ver su reflejo; había comprado un _cabernet sauvignon_ y lo había colocado en medio de la mesa para seis, junto al ramo de rosas violetas, las cuales yacían en un jarrón dorado en medio de dos candelabros; la bandeja de vidrio que guardaba las costillas recién salidas habían sido colocadas a un lado; las papas aún se encontraban en el horno y las verduras al vapor solo era cuestión de servirlas.

El reloj ya marcaba las 17h, Lawliet podía aparecer en cualquier momento, por ello decidió encender las dos velas rojas incrustados sobre los candelabros de plata, un obsequio de boda. Tomó asiento y aunque no deseaba sentirse nervioso, era imposible que sus pies no se moviesen inquietos bajo la mesa. De vez en vez pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos, acomodándolo hacia un lado y luego hacia otro, ¿de que lado podía verse mejor?. Se cercioró que su camisa nueva color salmón no tuviese ninguna arruga y que todos los botones estuviesen correctamente. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero definitivamente el sentir su trasero al aire chocando con la gruesa tela del jeans negro debido a los suspensores era lo que le hacía reír con cierta picardía, estaba ansioso por ver el rostro que haría Lawliet una vez estuviesen en la cama, no iba a negar que aquello le hacía sonrojar, siempre había sido más tímido que su esposo para todo lo referente a la sexualidad, pero no era que no le gustaba ni que no le emocionara, de hecho podía sentir un escalofrío recorrer su miembro con solo imaginar el postre que ambos se comerían en la habitación.

Pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar demasiado rápido y pronto su reloj de muñeca ya mostraba las 17h45. Su quijada descansaba de mala gana sobre la palma de su mano, mientras veía como la cera de las velas ya no solo se conformaba con acumularse sobre el brillante candelabro, sino que ahora goteaba manchando el mantel nuevo. Los nervios de emoción se habían esfumado, aún seguía nervioso pero era algo más mezclado a miedo. Se pasó la mano por la frente, quitando las gotas de sudor que se acumulaban en ella, en su otra mano sostenía el celular, sin perder de vista la pantalla, esperando que esta se encendiera en cualquier momento. Una llamada, un mensaje, lo que sea pero algo que explicase su tardía.

Quería detener el maldito tiempo, éste solo seguía avanzando sin piedad. El sol se había ocultado y las velas se habían consumido por completo hace ratos. Con miedo vio una vez más su reloj y el nudo en su garganta se desató al ver que ya eran las 20h, se cubrió la boca en un intento de mitigar su llanto, no deseaba sentirse triste, no era como si fuese la primera vez que no cenaban juntos, entendía que el trabajo de su esposo le quitaba tiempo. Pero se había hecho ilusiones, joder, se había comprado una camisa nueva, se había esforzado en preparar algo decente, se había pasado horas en la ducha aseándose y colocando las miles de cremas sobre su piel, había pasado frente al espejo intentando convencerse como llevar su cabello esa noche. ¡Había sido en vano!. Pero aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza, debía haber alguna razón, algo que lo entretuviese. Por ello llevó el celular a su oreja luego de marcar el número telefónico de su esposo.

 _"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system"_

Lanzó el teléfono contra la mesa una vez la llamada fue dirigida automáticamente al correo de voz, el maldito teléfono estaba apagado, ¿lo había olvidado? No, no podía haberlo olvidado, no podía, ¿verdad?. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano para luego ponerse de pie, lo único que le importó guardar fueron las costillas, las cuales metió con todo y bandeja a la pequeña refrigeradora, pero por lo demás ni se molestó, si se arruinaba le daba igual, le valía un carajo la demás comida. Tomó el ramo de rosas y lo sacó del jarrón, las vio con desprecio, con su vista aún nublada. Violetas... el color que le gustaba a su _esposo,_ no pudo evitar formar una cara de asco ante la última palabra, como deseaba tenerlo enfrente y deshacerle las rosas en la cara. Tomó los petalos y con furia los arranco, sintiendo las lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas, incrustándose las espinas en la otra mano.

Ni siquiera se preocupó por buscar un pijamas o por quitarse los maldito suspensores, solamente se desabotonó la camisa y se lanzó a la cama, importándole poco si se resfriaba debido al frío que se colaba por el ventanal. Solo hundió su rostro en la almohada y no pudo evitar llorar, de tristeza, de coraje, de decepción...

 **oo**

La sonrisa de estúpido no se la quitaba nadie, el partido había estado más emocionante de lo esperado, toda la gente estaba eufórica, agregándole más entretenimiento al asunto. Los tacos en una esquina cualquiera tampoco habían estado mal, acompañados con un par de cervezas que terminaron por relajarlo. Definitivamente la había pasado bien, como acompañante Kiyomi era genial, era divertida, energética, ingeniosa. Pero detuvo sus pasos en seco una vez abrió la puerta de su casa, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, pero un peculiar aroma llegó a su olfato... _costillas_.

Inevitablemente las llaves se estrellaron con el piso, provocando un estruendoso sonido debido a la tranquilidad que ofrecía la noche. Se agachó son perder tiempo, esperando no haber despertado a Light. Con una mano se tomó del cabello mientras lo jalaba hacia atrás, ¿como podía haberlo olvidado?. Light lo iba a matar, ¡lo iba a matar!, más cuando el reloj ya marcaban las 22h.

Subió el switch que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, iluminando por completo la sala, esperando que Light no estuviese escondido en las penumbras. Respiró al ver que no había nadie, pero despacio se acercó al arco de pared que estaba al lado contrario, a la cocina. Tuvo que morderse los labios al ver el lugar, la mesa manchada por unas velas que se habían consumido en su totalidad, petalos de rosas violetas regadas por el suelo, la botella de vino dejada en el medio de la mesa aún. Se dio un leve masaje en las sienes, Light tenía todo el derecho de enterrarlo vivo.

Con miedo tomó la perilla dorada de su habitación, no sin antes apagar las luces de la sala y cocina. Tuvo miedo de abrirla, cualquier cosa podía impactarle; alguna almohada, la alarma, o los gritos de Light que se escucharían por toda la cuadra, pero no pasó ninguna de las posibilidades que su cabeza maquino. Se adentró siempre con la misma cautela y fue hasta que estuvo cerca de la cama que pudo verlo, cobijado hasta el pecho mientras le daba la espalda, pero lo que sorprendió al azabache fue notar que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Tragó grueso, un poco confundido por no recibir los ya esperados reclamos.

—Realmente lo siento...— con cuidado se hincó sobre el colchón, deslizándose despacio para tocarle el hombro con su mano, pero Light rechazó su caricia cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas.

—No i-importa...

Lawliet se quedó estático ante la voz quebrantada del otro. Retiró la mano con cierto temor, ése que le invadió al verlo temblar bajo las sábanas. Quiso acercarse, abrazarlo, pero no pudo. Menos cuando los sollozos se comenzaron a hacer más sonoros, sabía que Light trataba de retenerlos porque se escuchaban levemente ahogados, como si se estuviese cubriendo la boca con su mano, pero que de nada le servía. Se deslizó bajo la cobija en su parte de la cama, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Sacó el anillo de su bolsillo, donde había pasado oculto las últimas seis horas, pero no lo regresó a su dedo, lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche luego de acomodarse en el colchón. No era merecedor de portarlo, no cuando el llanto de Light era lo único que invadía la habitación, pero que la brecha entre sus cuerpos se hacia más grande.


	3. Merde !

Probablemente había pasado la peor noche de su vida, no solo por el desplante que le había dejado la moral por lo suelos, sino que por alguna razón le dolía el cuerpo, quizá había dormido en alguna mala posición pues sentía como si le habían golpeado estando inconsciente. Sentía las piernas hinchadas, los brazos dolientes y los hombros tensos. Los rayos del sol que se adentraban por el ventanal a través de la delgada cortina blanca le golpeaban de lleno el rostro obligándolo a apretar los ojos antes de poder acostumbrarse, aunque ni siquiera fue eso lo que le despertó esta mañana, más bien fue ese invasor olor a panqueques.

Se suponía que estaba solo, Lawliet siempre partía muy de mañana, cuando el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Así que podríamos decir que fue normal que su pulso se acelerara y sus pasos se alentaran mientras caminaba por la sala al escuchar ciertos ruidos provenientes de La Cocina.

—¿Lawliet?— se quedó confuso bajo el arco que separaba ambas habitaciones. Ver a su esposo utilizando solamente un ajustado bóxer con un delantal que apenas y cubría su torso desnudo le había dejado de piedra. Pero dicho repentino entumecimiento se debía más que todo a la sorpresa que le causaba verlo ahí un día viernes cuando hacía dos horas debía estar en la oficina.

Elle giró sonriente dejando de lado la espátula y limpiándose rápidamente las manos sobre el delantal para rodear la mesa y dirigirse a su esposo, quien aún se encontraba con una mano sobre la pared, paseando su vista por toda La Cocina, la cual era un desastre y Lawliet lo admitía, se sonrojó un poco al notar el pequeño desorden. La licuadora escurría la mezcla a cada lado, la cocina había sido salpicada por todas partes y aún habían rastros de harina sobre la mesa de mármol oscuro que estaba a un lado.

—Prometo que limpiaré todo— Susurró, terminando de acercarse al castaño cuya mirada aún recorría el lugar y cuyo torso se encontraba desnudo. Le tomó suave de la cintura, haciéndolo reaccionar y trayéndolo hacia sí despacio, besándole la quijada cuando sus rostros estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

—¿Por que estás aquí?— Hubiese deseado que su voz no fuese hostil, pero fue imposible, sobre todo cuando le tomó de las manos para que éstas dejasen de aprisionarle la cintura, era incomodo.

Elle soltó un suspiro al verlo adentrase a La Cocina, pasándole de largo. Era obvio que Light estaba molesto por lo de la noche anterior, cualquiera podría estarlo, pero el podía estar seguro debido a que lo conocía. Joder, habían sido novios por un tiempo largo y el ahora vivir juntos le hacía reconocer cada uno de sus gestos. Aunque Light tratase de fingir que no le afectaba, él podía notarlo en su mirada.

—Pedí permiso. Partirás esta tarde, ¿verdad?— Se dirigió hacia la estufa, sirviendo su obra culinaria mientras lo escuchaba sentarse en el comedor a sus espaldas.

—Al menos quiero tenerte para mí todo este día— Colocó la montaña de cuatro panqueques decorado con algunas fresas cortadas encima mientras unas delgadas líneas de jalea de chocolate escurría por los lados. Pero no le dio tiempo de apreciar su elaborada presentación pues rápidamente le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, encorvándose un poco hasta que su rostro quedó cerca del cuello del castaño, donde pudo inhalar ese adictivo aroma.

—¿Qué haré sin ti este fin de semana?— Su voz fue seductora, casi como un ronroneo. Dio suaves pero largos besos acunados sobre la tersa piel de su esposo, quien en un principio le rechazaba tratando de no ser tan evidente, pero que no se detuvo hasta obtener lo que quería, escuchar esa suave risa escapando de sus labios.

—Te prometo que volveré pronto— se empujó hacia atrás aún en su silla para hacer espacio, señal que Lawliet entendió rápidamente y se sentó sobre el regazo de Light, con sus piernas abiertas para poder quedar siempre frente a frente, sonriendo al ver que esos ojos miel se habían suavizado de repente.

Tomó el rostro de Elle entre sus manos y estirando un poco su cuello acortó la distancia, rozándole apenas los labios mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos, perdiéndose en esos redondos y profundos orbes que siempre lo hacían temblar desde jóvenes.

—Más te vale que estés aquí el domingo temprano o tendré que ir a traerte aún a regañadientes de tu catedrático— Juntó su frente a la de su amado, sin perderse detalles de ése brillo especial que reflejaban ésos ojos miel, un brillo que hace mucho no veía, o al menos, no se había detenido a apreciar.

—Estoy nervioso...— susurró, apretando inconscientemente la cintura de su esposo, intentando ahogar el miedo que iba creciendo cada día desde que el catedrático les había anunciado a los alumnos más destacados sobre ese viaje.

Lawliet acortó por completo la distancia y se apoderó de sus labios, cerrando los ojos al instante para dejarse embriagar por el exquisito sabor. Sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Light lo apresaron con más fuerza, queriendo trasmitir su apoyo y brindarle seguridad. Sabía que Light pasaría la noche en un hotel que estaba a una hora de distancia, todo con el fin de poder presentarse a una de las mejores firmas de abogados locales, la cual estaba necesitando de ayuda adicional sobre un caso reciente. Dicho bufete jurídico era reconocido por ser quien más brindaba apoyo a quienes aún estudiaban, con el sueño de algún día convertirse en los mejores abogados, por ello estaba seguro que aquel catedrático de lentes de botella no había dudado en pensar en Light, ¡vaya que se lo había ganado!, y, si el castaño estaba lo suficientemente preparado, sabía que podría destacar del pequeño grupo que irían con la misma intención.

—Lo harás bien. Ten un poquito más de confianza en ti— le dio un último beso y luego ladeó su torso para tomar el tenedor que había colocado al lado del plato, con el cual cortó una parte del panqueque en forma triangular y lo llevó hasta los labios del otro —Ahora debes comer.

—No tengo hambre, tengo el estómago revuelto de los nervios— Ladeó el rostro, haciendo que el tenedor chocase en su mejilla.

—Abre la boca, hoy no se me quemaron, en serio.

Light sonrío, pero eso no lo convenció de probar su comida, más bien apretó con más fuerzas los labios.

—En serio, tengo nauseas— Llevó ambas manos a su estómago, acariciándolo un poco y poniendo cara de asco al sentir su garganta pastosa. No era por hacerle desplante, no era por necesidad de hacerlo sentir mal, realmente se había despertado sintiéndose mal y lo atribuía al viaje.

—Anda, ya sabes que tu mamá siempre dijo que no puedes salir a la calle sin haber desayunado.

—¿Vamos a salir?— Enarcó la ceja, volviendo el rostro hacia Elle, olvidando por un momento que el amenazante tenedor aún seguía ahí.

—¿Que parte de " _quiero tenerte para mí todo este día_ " no entendiste?— Enredó los dedos de su mano libre en los cabellos del castaño, jalándolo hacia sí rápidamente para besarle la frente, provocando un sonrojo inmediato.

Para Light esa frase le había remontado al tiempo en el que eran novios, en lo que Lawliet siempre le decía cosas por el estilo, logrando arrancarle los sonrojos más vivos, ¡que va!, no solo la frase, el momento en sí le parecía tan irreal, no consideraba que su esposo fuese frío todo el tiempo pero debía aceptar que no todo el tiempo se mostraba así de cariñoso.

—¿Donde iremos?— su voz había sonado inevitablemente aniñada, queriendo reprimir la emoción que le estaba embargando el cuerpo pero que le había resultado imposible, sobretodo cuando sentía que sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar aún con el peso de su esposo sobre ellas.

—Donde tú quieras; al cine, al parque, al centro comercial. Pero debes comer— empujó una vez más el tenedor, sonriendo de lado al ver los labios del castaño abrirse, dando paso a los azucarados panqueques que había preparado.

 **oo**

El frío calaba aún con su negra gabardina puesta, pero la calidez que brindaba esa mano que tomaba la suya no la rompía nadie. No fue difícil adivinar que Light elegiría un paseo por el parque ante las otras opciones, sabía que el castaño amaba esas cosas, aunque también estaba consciente que la mayor razón era debido al dinero, no gastar en cosas innecesarias pues luego podían hacer falta. Eso le incomodaba, le molestaba pues su conciencia le atacaba de repente, achacándole su osadía de derrochar parte de su salario en un bar mientras espera que la chica que le apaga la calentura aparezca, para apaciguar su deseo en su cuerpo.

—¿Será que podemos ir por un café después?

Lawliet alzó la vista, saliendo de sus pensamientos para poder encontrarse con aquellos ojos miel, los cuales apenas y se veían en la pequeña parte descubierta del rostro de Light. La larga gabardina, el gorro que le cubría hasta la frente dejando ver nada más algunos de sus mechones y la bufanda ocre que le rodeaba el cuello ocultando parte de su quijada, se convencía que Light era un exagerado, hacia frío pero no estaba nevando.

—¿Tienes mucho frío?— sonrió de lado, la pregunta fue tonta pues la respuesta era obvia, solo era de ver cómo los labios le tiritaban sobre la bufanda.

Le tomó de la mano para dirigir el camino por el largo y espacioso sendero, el cual estaba rodeado de frondosos y altos árboles, cuyas hojas verdes y secas caían decorando el asfalto. El viento las hacia chocar entre ellas provocando que algunas volasen, los rayos del sol apenas y se colaban tenuemente entre las ramas, algunas personas disfrutaban leer un libro, escuchar música o simplemente conversar en ése lugar tan idóneo, sentados sobre las bancas que se escondían entre los Pinos, donde ellos también tomaron asiento luego de haber comprado dos cafés a un humilde vendedor.

Light tomaba el vaso de cartón con ambas manos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba mientras lo acercaba un poco a su rostro, deleitándose con el humo y aroma de café recién hecho.

—¿Sabes de que tengo antojo?... de algo ácido.

Lawliet enarcó una ceja mientras le daba un sorbo a su café y lo veía hacer lo mismo

—¿A que viene ese comentario?— le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, aún lo veía temblar un poco, así que lo estrechó más a su cuerpo.

—No lo sé, solo se me hizo curioso porque...

—Porque a ti no te gusta lo ácido— interrumpió, viéndole solo la cabeza moverse de forma afirmativa antes que ésta se recostase sobre su pecho.

—¿Te imaginas cuando tengamos nuestros hijos?, tú amante de lo dulce, yo encantado con lo picante. Sus gustos serán contradictorios— una suave risilla divertida escapó de sus labios mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café, risa que se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar a su esposo hacer lo mismo, pero no con emoción como la suya, más bien en con un poco de burla —¿De que te ríes?— se separó con cierta brusquedad, tornando su semblante a uno más serio.

—¡Vamos, Light! Somos hombres— se pasó la mano haciendo para atrás sus cabellos, contestando con un deje de ironía como si de la respuesta más obvia se tratase.

—¿Y?, hay tantos centros de adopción dónde podríamos buscar información— de pronto estaba sintiendo que el desayuno comenzaba a querer subirle por la garganta, apretaba la mandíbula, queriendo controlar así su respiración.

—No me refiero a nuestra incapacidad de acunar un feto, me refiero a eso, a que somos hombres. Las familias normales son con un papá y una mamá, no dos papá.

—Los matrimonios " _normales_ " también son entre una mujer y un hombre, no entre dos hombres— espetó entre dientes, poniéndose de pie antes que Lawliet pudiese detenerlo, quien rodó los ojos automáticamente.

—Light, no pasaremos por esto de nuevo— se levantó con pesadez por la sola idea de tener que ir detrás de él, quien caminaba unos metros adelante como queriendo romper el asfalto en cada pisada que daba —Light, detente— indicó manteniéndose cabizbajo, apenas y alzando la voz, no queriendo saber si alguien se encontraba cerca y si estaban viendo el vergonzoso momento.

Pero el castaño no se detuvo y tampoco le insistió más, tan solo le siguió los pasos manteniendo su distancia, no queriendo acercarse demasiado por miedo que aquellos apretados puños fuesen a golpearle alguna zona sensible. Además, no es como si Light tuviese donde ir, a lo más lejos que llegaría era solamente hasta el auto, donde se subiría de brazos cruzados y con su vista fija en la ventana para evitarle la mirada. Lo único que tal vez si le llamaba la atención era sentirlo levemente más sensible, es decir, no era la primera vez que habían tenido esa conversación, entendía perfectamente el deseo del castaño por tener a un pequeño que le llamase "papá", pero Lawliet también había dejado claro su posición, posición que molestaba y desalentaba a Light, pero jamás le había notado ofendido a causa de ello.

—No es para que te pongas así— dijo Elle al mismo tiempo que se daba un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz mientras con la otra mano intentaba insertar la llave para encender el auto. Light se encontraba a su lado y como había predicho, se encontraba fijo en la ventana para evitarle.

—Las personas se unen para dejar descendencia— murmuró entre dientes, sin apartar su vista del paisaje, sin perder detalle del alrededor que se volvía borroso al ir el auto en marcha.

—¡Que eres necio, joder!. ¿¡Es que acaso no ves que nuestra situación económica no es la mejor!?— sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor del volante, sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse en un segundo. ¿Que tan difícil era entender?, ¿por qué tenían que pasar por todo este drama por un tema que no iba a cambiar?

—Pero nuestra situación no será la misma siempre— su voz se suavizó, volteándose para verle mientras con una mano le acariciaba el hombro, esperanzado que la renuencia fuese solo por el factor económico —Cuando yo trabajé habrá más dinero.

—¡No quiero hijos, maldito sea!— el auto se frenó de golpe, haciendo que ambos se sacudiesen hacia adelante —¿¡De que manera te explico para que entiendas, Light!?.-

Sus ojos lucían más negros mientras su ceño se fruncía con fuerza y los puños no dejaban el volante. Light tuvo que sostener la respiración por un momento ante esa mirada tan penetrante y hasta grosera.

—Ya estamos cerca... Regresaré a pie la parte que falta— susurró Light a la vez que desviaba la mirada, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse tras sus párpados, pero sintió un certero y hasta dañino agarre alrededor de su brazo antes que su otra mano alcanzase la manija.

—¡No seas ridículo, Light!, ya no tenemos dieciséis años— lo jaló con un poco de brusquedad, centrándolo nuevamente sobre el asiento mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

Y a pesar que faltaba poco, el camino se hizo tediosamente largo, la tensión era pesada, ninguno se atrevía a respirar con libertad. Light no entendía el porqué Lawliet se ponía así, ¿que había de malo?, ¿es que acaso no le emocionaba el imaginarse la casa con niños correteando?, ¿no se le aceleraba el corazón el pensar en algún pequeño corriendo a su encuentro cada que regresase de trabajar? A él si; la mayor razón de esa ilusión residía en la necesidad de poder tener un niño producto del amor que ambos se tenían, estaba consciente que ninguno de los dos podría llevar en sus vientres a una criatura, pero no era ese el punto; el objetivo era lo que simbolizaría cada que ambos lo vieran, de lo orgullosos que se sentirían al escucharlo pronunciar sus primeras palabras, de aplaudirle al verlo caminar como si se tratase de una gran proeza, de acompañarlo a dormir y convencerlo que el monstruo bajo su cama no es real. Era eso lo que le emocionaba, ver una combinación de las manías de ambos en una chico que pudieran llamar "hijo", ¿por qué Lawliet no podía entenderlo?.

Giró el volante, una cuadra más y podría parquear el auto frente a su casa y salir de él lo más pronto posible, alejarse de ese ambiente tenso que se había formado. Necesitaba llegar, sabía que no había forma de hacerle entender a Light sus razones, él jamás había soñado con hijos, eso el castaño lo supo desde el principio, de hecho, Light tampoco había mencionado nada al respecto antes de la boda, todo éste asunto de bebés había surgido de un momento a otro, pero le exasperaba la repentina exigencia. Él no se consideraba paciente, menos con los menores, además, muy cierto era que no se encontraban en la mejor situación financiera, apenas y salían con los pagos como para estar pensando en ésas fórmulas especializadas para bebés que resultaban ser bastante costosas. Y como si eso fuese poco, luego tenía su situación con Kiyomi, situación que desde hace unas semanas había estado intentando detener pero que le resultaba difícil al ya tenerla enfrente; ya sentía lo suficientemente jodido los pensamientos manteniendo una amante como para meterse a noches de desvelo y llanto.

 **oo**

Tomó una cerveza que parecía estar olvidada en el fondo del refrigerador y se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el sofá mientras tomaba el control remoto. Al final el día no había resultado lo que quería, su principal objetivo era enmendar su error de la noche previa, realmente se había sentido un desgraciado al haber olvidado su cena, pero le sorprendía como un simple desacuerdo podía echarlo todo por la borda. ¿Cuando habían perdido la paciencia y capacidad de escuchar a su pareja?, ¿de comprender los diferentes puntos de vistas sin necesidad de entrar en conflicto?. Una vez llegaron a casa no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras ni de miradas, Lawliet solo se echó sobre la cama a hojear un libro mientras de reojo lo veía de un lado a otro en la habitación, empacando unas cuentas cosas para el viaje. Y aunque en la mañana había dicho no querer dejarlo ir, durante el día eso había cambiado y no podía pensar en más que en su partida, para al menos respirar con un poco más de libertad ahora que ya se había ido.

Su dedo seguía presionando el mismo botón, haciendo zapping pero sin prestar atención realmente. No había habido un beso de despedida, una palabra de aliento o alguna sonrisa prometedora antes de verlo atravesar la puerta, la cual azotó al salir. Suspiró con cierta tristeza por enésima vez al llegarle un recuerdo de su juventud, de cuando a los dieciséis años ingresó a un nuevo colegio donde se volvió popular casi enseguida, era común que todos lo vieran o hablasen de él por su aspecto un tanto desaliñado, pero él notaba cierta mirada miel a lo lejos, siempre observándolo, siempre atento. Se le hacía tierno, no iba a mentir, tierno mas no atrayente, Light era un niño, al menos así lo veía por la diferencia de edad, sobretodo cuando a los dieciséis años ya te sientes todo un adulto. Ni siquiera supo en qué momento dos años habían pasado y aquel niño de mejillas regordetas y peinado con gelatina hacia un lado había cambiado, manteniendo ese aire de inocencia que siempre le había caracterizado pero con un rostro que ya asemejaba más al de un adolescente. Tampoco recordaba de donde había sacado la valentía para invitarlo a salir enfrente de medio colegio, provocando que las mejillas de Light se tornasen tan rojas como un tomate. Pero había valido la pena, ningún esfuerzo había sido en vano, o al menos así lo sintió cuando a los meses de estarlo cortejando, el castaño al fin le había dicho que sí, iniciando su relación con un suave beso detrás del colegio, temiendo ser descubiertos como si del peor escándalo se tratase, cuando el beso había resultado ser bastante escueto ahora que lo recordaba, sus labios apenas y se habían rozado mientras ambos temblaban. Pero que lo simple no le quitó lo especial al momento, saberse novio de Light Yagami era de las mejores sensaciones. Y así había sido por mucho tiempo, ahora extrañaba dicho sentimiento.

Y como si su lucha interna no fuese importante, alguien de pronto llamó a la puerta, haciéndole suspirar de nuevo mientras rodaba los ojos. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y puso el televisor en silencio para fingir que no había nadie, que pereza ponerse de pie, además, estaba seguro que no era nadie que conocía, sus compañeros del trabajo desconocían su domicilio, Light no podía haberse regresado y si acaso había pasado algo, él siempre andaba llaves, los únicos que podrían llegar serían sus suegros, pero ambos sabían que Light no estaría, por lo que se le hacía poco probable. Debía ser vendedor ambulante o algo por el estilo, dejaría que se cansase, en algún momento debería irse.

—¿Lawliet?

El aludido se tensó sobre el sillón, viendo hacerse real uno de sus más grandes miedos que se había creado últimamente, desde que Kiyomi se había vuelto más amorosa, llamándole a sus encuentros "hacer el amor" y no "sexo". Su respiración se volvió errática en cuestión de segundos, era como si algún dios estuviese castigando su ateísmo al poner a su amante frente a la puerta de su casa, pero a la vez dándole una oportunidad de volverse creyente al ésta haber aparecido en un momento que Light no estuviese.

—¡Voy!— avisó, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Tomó la fotografía que yacía sobre la mesita de centro, donde Light y él salían abrazados el día de su boda. Era una suerte que no hubiesen cuadros adornando las paredes, así no tendría que quitar uno por uno, ocultó la fotografía bajo un cojín y se quitó el anillo de igual forma. Pero esta vez su plan era diferente, no estaba siendo justo con Light y tampoco con Kiyomi, ninguno de los dos se merecía eso, pero si debía ser sincero, a ella no la amaba, mientras que a Light, aún y con sus cosas, lo quería a su lado por lo que le restaba de vida. Por ello quería finalizar ese adicto juego en el que él solo se había adentrado, pero quería hacerlo de la manera correcta, al menos de la manera que él consideraba como idónea, hacerle creer o entender a Kiyomi que esa relación no daría para más y que lo ideal sería dejarlo por lo sano, que cada quien buscase a su camino, sabía que la dañaría, pero creía que sería menos doloroso a que la chica se enterase que ella nada más había sido la otra.

—¡Mi amor!– se lanzó efusiva casi colgándose de él, rodeándole los hombros mientras ocultaba su rostro en el firme pecho de su novio para impregnarse con su aroma.

—Pasa, por favor— trató que su voz se mantuviese serena, obviamente no estaba feliz de verla, sobretodo porque se había aparecido sin que él le diese la dirección. Se le estaba saliendo de las manos y debía detenerlo pronto. La única razón por la que intentó mantener la calma fue para no alertarla o podría negarse a ingresar a la casa, cosa que no era conveniente pues algún vecino podía ver.

—Tu casa es muy bonita— dijo por cortesía pero con toda honestidad.

Eran normales esas palabras al conocer la vivienda de alguien, pero obviamente la casa de Lawliet no tenía muchas cosas lindas, de hecho ya le hacía falta una buena pintura y cambiar algunos muebles, eso sin contar que el espacio es realmente reducido. Pero Kiyomi paseaba su vista completamente embelesada, como si estuviese admirando el templo de Artemisa y aunque el lugar no fuese una maravilla, la emoción que sentía era enorme por el solo hecho de estar ahí, en un lugar tan privado y cercano para su novio.

—Ven...

La seriedad en la voz del pelinegro la hizo temblar, dudando un poco si tomar la mano que Lawliet le ofrecía.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no podía ofrecerle asiento en el sillón pues estúpidamente había ocultado el cuadro bajo un cojín, llevarla a la cocina tampoco se le hacía factible ya que, aunque se lo había prometido a Light, aún no sé hacía cargo del desorden de la mañana. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, sintiendo aquella delicada mano tornarse más helada una vez tomó la perilla.

—Kiyomi, necesitamos hablar— iba a ser directo, rápido, evitando que se pusiera demasiado cómoda, aunque parecía que no podía contar con ello. La vio sentarse en la orilla de la cama y cruzar la pierna, haciendo que su ceñida falda se enrollase, dejando a la vista un poco más de su turgente y tersa piel blanca.

—¿Hablaremos de nuestra relación?— se relamió los labios, estirando una mano para tomarlo del cinturón y jalarlo, quien se dejó hacer sin poner mucha resistencia mientras comenzaba a perderse en la buena vista del pronunciado escote que se encontraba unos centímetros abajo.

—Si... De e-so— tragó grueso, sintiéndose orgulloso al sacar las fuerzas y tomarle las manos para alejarlas de su pantalón, cuyo cinturón ya yacía en el suelo —Necesitamos terminar e-esto.

Las manos de la mujer dejaron de luchar traviesas para continuar desabotonando el pantalón, sintió su pecho comprimirse y elevó su rostro para encontrar los ojos de Lawliet, esperando que todo se tratase de una broma, pero la dureza en ése rostro le confirmó lo contrario, provocándole un incontrolable temblor.

—¿Pero... de q-que hablas?, ¡Yo te amo!— se puso de pie como un resorte, con su vista nublada al tener sus ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le tomó de la camisa, con todas las fuerzas que sus trémulas manos le permitían, queriendo encontrar alguna razón en aquellos orbes.

—Realmente lo siento...

No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, prefería agachar la vista, importándole poco si la chica decidía propinarle una merecida cachetada. Se estaba sintiendo peor que una escoria y se sintió morir al escucharla sollozar más alto. Si bien no la amaba, no era apático, además, le tenía aprecio, ella no era una mala mujer y no se merecía que dos buenas personas llorasen por él.

—Por favor, no llores— le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, haciéndola elevar la vista, limpiándole las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

—¡Dame una razón!, ¡Dime el porqué!— los labios le temblaban, la voz le temblaba, el cuerpo entero temblaba creyendo que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—Mereces a alguien mejor, yo no puedo corresponderte de la manera que esperas.

Sabía que sería difícil pero jamás creyó qué tanto, más cuando sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta al verla en ese estado. Ella siempre tan sensual y llamativa, luciendo tan deshecha por un hombre, con rastros negros en sus mejillas por el rímel que se había lavado con sus lágrimas, con sus pechos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su llanto, con sus quejidos que escapaban de su boca, los cuales no podía retener.

—No te quiero como tú quisieras— finalizó, con la voz más dura que el nudo en su garganta le permitió, esperando que fuese suficiente.

—No es cierto...— Susurró, alzando el rostro, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos, manchando un poco más su piel pero intentando controlar su llanto. —Yo sé que con el tiempo llegarás a amarme— le rodeó con los brazos, casi colgándose de él, dejándolo inerte por un momento al no comprender tan repentino cambio

—Kiyomi... creo que no me entiendes...— la tomó de la cintura, intentando alejarla, pero ella se aferró con más fuerza a su cuello y logró unirse con sus labios, besándolo de manera desesperada —...Ta-Takada...— intentó ladear su rostro, pero la mano de ella incrustándole las uñas en las mejillas se lo impidió.

—Debes darle... tiempo al tiempo...— jadeó aún buscándole los labios desesperadamente, sosteniéndole el rostro con una mano mientras con la otra le buscaba la cremallera de su pantalón, queriendo aventurarse en su interior —Sé que me amarás— sus dedos rozaron el ya semi-erecto miembro sobre la ropa interior, sintiendo el cuerpo del azabache temblar cuando rozó la parte donde se había formado un círculo de humedad.

—...No entiendes...— sus ojos se habían cerrado, dejándose guiar por ella, quien dirigió sus pasos hasta que sintió sus pantorrillas chocando contra la base de la cama, para luego caer de espaldas sobre el colchón con Takada encima de él.

—Tú eres quién no entiende cuánto te amo.

Comenzó a deslizarse como serpiente sobre él, dejando sus manos aventurarse bajo la camisa para deleitarse con el pecho de a quién ella consideraba novio, sin dejar de prestarle atención a su cuello, donde le mordía levemente y le soplaba su cálido aliento haciéndolo temblar. Que más le hubiese gustado que ser invitada a ver una película mientras ambos comían palomitas acurrucados en el sofá, lo quería en serío, le amaba mejor dicho y estaba segura que él lograría amarla, con el tiempo, pero lo haría.

Las manos alrededor de la cintura de ella con intenciones de alejarla cada vez cedían más, dejándose llevar por el placer que esos carnosos labios le provocaban en su sensible piel, dando por hecho que de nuevo no había podido y pasando Light a segundo plano, a no recordarlo en estos momentos y concentrarse nada más en los espasmos que comenzaban a invadirle el cuerpo.

 **oo**

Las arcadas provenientes del sanitario hacían retroceder a cualquiera y, los que se atrevían a usar el urinario aún con el nauseabundo hedor junto con los grotescos sonidos, lo hacían de manera rápida, casi corriendo para poder partir. El único que parecía no moverse era cierto hombre de edad avanzada, con cabello bastante negro a pesar de la edad que sus arrugas ya delataban, con unos ojos luciendo graciosamente más grandes debido a ciertos lentes de botella. El caballero se mantenía de pie contra la puerta de la cual provenían dichos sonidos, de vez en vez veía su reloj de muñeca y la preocupación en su rostro era notable, el autobús partiría pronto y por como veía las cosas, uno de ellos no podría tomarlo.

—¿Como te sientes?— se hizo a un lado dándole espacio de salir, pero sabía que su pregunta había sido tonta, solo era de verlo para deducir la respuesta. Se veía pálido, el contorno de sus ojos enrojecidos, sus labios casi blancos y parecía estar sudando helado.

—Creo que son los nervios— su voz fue carrasposa, casi lastimando su garganta, aún sentía que le ardía por la fuerza y por la cantidad de vomito que había salido de su boca. Se dirigió con pasos lentos y torpes hacia los lavabos, siendo ayudado por su profesor quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para evitar que fuese a caer.

—No puedes ir así— suspiró, viéndole lavarse el rostro y enjuagarse la boca, seguramente para quitar el pastoso sabor.

Light se quedó callado, viendo el reflejo del catedrático por el espejo, quien parecía triste. Y no podía culparlo, sabia que sus compañeros también eran buenos y que alguno conseguiría la oportunidad, pero estaba consciente que ése hombre había puesto las esperanzas en él directamente y no se estaba sintiendo muy bien el defraudarlo.

—Estaré bien... puedo ir— sonrió, girando para poder quedar frente a frente, pero le vio negar con la cabeza.

—Lo ideal sería que fueses al hospital, o al menos que descanses. No dudo que seas capaz de soportar el trayecto, pero si dudo que mañana te encuentres en condiciones para ir con tus demás compañeros.

—Siento haberlo decepcionado...— agachó la mirada, altamente avergonzado, pero se sorprendió al sentir unas callosas manos tomarle el rostro, haciéndole alzarlo.

—No me has decepcionado y tampoco te pongas mal, ésta solo es la de muchas oportunidades que abrirás con todo el esfuerzo que siempre haces— le sonrío de la manera más amable y sincera que alguien de su edad podría hacerlo. Le dio dos suaves y rápidas palmaditas sobre su mejilla como solía hacerlo con su propio hijo —Llama a alguien para que venga por ti, ¿si?

Light sonrío ante la dulzura que mostraba aquel rostro, quizá era de sus maestros más estrictos y quizá muchos lo odiaban, pero no veían más allá, lo que realmente había bajo toda esa presión, alguien creyendo en ellos y deseando verlos brillar.

Mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que lo vio atravesar la puerta, sabía que oportunidades como esas abundarían, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal, quizá por el hecho de que este iba a ser su primer intento, estaba emocionado por saber lo que se sentiría el tratar con esas personas que ya tienen años de experiencia. Pero su catedrático tenía razón, debía descansar, la única razón por la que había dicho que podía ir era para no decepcionarlo, pero realmente solo deseaba estar en su cama para así tal vez calmar los mareos.

Comenzó a caminar, sosteniéndose con una mano de las paredes para no caerse mientras se abría camino en el largo pasillo de la universidad, mientras con su otra mano controlaba el celular, pasando su pulgar sobre la pantalla táctil, buscando un contacto en específico. Pero no pudo evitar bufar al escuchar la llamada siendo dirigida al buzón de voz, intentó más veces, sin detener sus pasos pero obteniendo el mismo resultado, ¿es que acaso no sabía que debía mantener su celular prendido ya que él podría llamarle en cualquier momento?. Sabía que se habían enojado, que él se había ido sin ni siquiera darle un beso, pero eso no era razón suficiente para que le apagase el teléfono, ¿verdad?. Parecía que para Lawliet si y no iba a armar un escándalo en estos momentos solo por eso, sobretodo porque su pésima salud no se lo hubiese permitido. Mejor comenzó a buscar en su billetera algún billete para tomar un taxi, en metro se tardaría mucho y no era conveniente cuando se sentía tan mal.

 **oo**

Abrió la puerta haciendo un poco de esfuerzo ya que ésta a veces se trababa y él no andaba con demasiadas fuerzas que digamos. Pero una vez pudo entrar, dejó su gabardina gris sobre el perchero y lanzó las llaves a la mesita de centro, percatándose rápidamente de la ausencia de cierto cuadro. Se acercó extrañado, viendo hacia todos lados sin entender la desaparición de la foto, hasta que vio cierto borde asomándose entre los cojines. ¿Es que acaso Lawliet se había enojado tanto como para no querer verlo ni en pintura?, era lo único que se le ocurría como viable mientras mantenía el cuadro entre sus manos, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir maquinando más hipótesis, un sonido o mejor dicho, chirrido proveniente de su cuarto le llamó la atención. Dejó el cuadro en su lugar, sobre la mesita y se dirigió a pasos lentos a la puerta de su habitación, donde el chirrido provocado por la fricción entre el suelo y las patas de la cama se hacía más fuerte.

Tomó la perilla de la puerta y tuvo que apretarla mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par al escuchar que a dicho chirrido le siguió un gemido. No, no un gemido, más bien una serie de gemidos que iban en ascendencia. Se llevó una mano a la boca sin soltar la perilla con la otra, sintió su estómago hacerse nudo y su corazón contraerse. No podía ser cierto... no podía... Lawliet jamás... abrió la puerta raudamente y entonces ahí si, su mundo se vino abajo. Lo vio moverse en un frenético vaivén entre las piernas de una mujer cuyos pechos se movían obscenamente al ritmo de cada violenta estocada. Y nadie notó su presencia hasta que el llanto ya no pudo ser retenido en su garganta y sus rodillas chocaron estridentes contra el suelo.

Lawliet fue el primero en reaccionar, cuyos ojos se hicieron más grandes, si es que era posible. Su miembro se volvió flácido en cuestión de segundos y no le importó no quitarse el colgante preservativo, solo atinó a subirse el pantalón que se había bajado hasta mitad de piernas, dejando solamente su torso al descubierto, pero no preocupándose por buscar su camisa que debía estar tirada en alguna parte, sus ojos solo pudieron centrarse en Light, quien yacía hincado llorando entre espasmos.

—Light... por favor, perdóname— susurró Lawliet quebrantado a la vez que se ponía en pie como un resorte.

kiyomi entendió lo que sucedía, ella era solo la amante, una cualquiera, con la que te quitas la calentura pero a quien no llegas a amar nunca. Sin embargo ella se había enamorado, y dolía, dolía demasiado, pero la rabia que la invadió en ese momento fue la que no le permitió derrumbarse en llanto. Se abotonó rápidamente la camisa y se acomodó la falda, conteniéndose las lágrimas que todo esto le causaba; ella destruyendo la relación y felicidad de alguien más por aferrarse a la suya propia, felicidad que dependía de un imbécil que solo la había tratado como un cualquiera.

Lawliet estaba tan absorto viendo a Light quebrantado y sin saber qué hacer, que no supo ni cuándo ni de dónde vino la bien merecía cachetada que Kiyomi le había soltado.

—¡Eres una mierda!— espetó entre dientes, apretando los puños para contenerse y no propinarle otra igual o con más fuerza si se podía. Tomó su cartera y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, no atreviéndose a ver al castaño que aún se mantenía en el suelo pero que había alzado el rostro para verla, de seguro queriendo grabarse su rostro, queriendo recordar cómo eran las facciones de una zorra.

—Light...— la suave voz de Lawliet le hizo regresar la vista, dejando atrás a la chica que apresurada y desesperadamente buscaba la salida de esa casa. Se puso de pie de manera rauda al verlo dar un paso, sin intenciones de detenerse, pero él no deseaba ni verlo.

—No te acerques...— los labios le temblaban, intentando apoyarse contra la pared para poder mantener el equilibrio. Podía sentir que el corazón le martillaba con fuerza dentro del pecho, pero los malditos mareos no parecían querer cesar, es más, se habían intensificado, lo que le impedía moverse con la libertad que deseaba.

—Déjame explicarte..— la garganta comenzaba a cerrársele, amenazando con obstruirle la respiración en cualquier momento, aunque no creía que eso fuese tan malo, en estos instantes ya podía sentirse morir al ver cómo Light le huía arrastrándose por la pared.

—¿¡Explicarme qué!?, ¿¡Lo que se siente haberla cogida en NUESTRA cama!?— la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, de eso estaba seguro. Rápidamente paseo su vista nublada por toda la habitación, lo único que deseaba era salir de esa casa y no regresar, una maleta ya la tenía hecha y la había dejado en la sala cuando regresó de la universidad, pero necesitaba la otra para terminar de meter al menos lo que le faltaba de ropa y libros. Era lo único que su mente pensaba, en la manera de salir de ahí sin estar seguro de dónde ir; la cama le daba asco, el hedor a sudor que se había encerrado en la habitación le daba asco, ¡Lawliet le daba asco!.

—¡Ella no significa nada para mí!— le tomó de los hombros una vez el castaño había quedado sin más espacio donde huir en una esquina. Debido a la cercanía, Light pudo verlo como jamás lo había visto, con sus pálidas mejillas empapadas mientras sus orbes estaban completamente anegados en lágrimas, luciéndo la punta de su nariz roja y unos labios temblorosos.

—No... n-no me importa... si ella s-significa algo o no... yo me voy— se revolvió con todas las fuerzas que pudo, soltándose sin mucho problema, no porque de repente hubiese desarrollado un poder sobrenatural, más bien porque Lawliet, por su parte, también se sentía tan entumecido que hasta sostenerle la mirada se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Tomó la maleta y comenzó a lanzar todo rápidamente, sin preocuparse de hacerlo de manera ordenada. Lawliet le seguía de cerca, intentando tomarle la mano a cada momento, un contacto que el castaño rechazaba sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

—Light, no p-puedes irte...— lo abrazó por detrás, aferrándose a su cintura mientras dejaba escapar todo su miedo, su cuerpo temblando y sus ojos drenándose.

—¡Suéltame!— le tomó ambos brazos, sin importarle arañarlo un poco para que lo soltase. Podía soportarle las excusas que quisiese inventar, pero no que lo tocara, no cuando esas mismas manos eran las que habían recorrido el cuerpo de ésa mujer.

—¡Déjame explicarte!— lo siguió una vez más, tomándole del hombro para hacerlo girar y poder sostenerlo con ambas manos —No m-me dejes... sé que me e-equivoqué pero...

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero escucharte!— se revolvió una vez más, dejando caer sus puños sobre el pecho del azabache en su intento de que lo soltase y a la vez de sacar esa furia combinada con tristeza que le estaba rasgando el pecho. Lawliet no detuvo ninguno de los golpes, los recibió todos, algunos más fuertes que otros, pero no era ése dolor físico el que parecia destrozarlo, más bien era el sentir como todo se le escapaba de las manos, junto a unos ojos miel que estaban anegados en lágrimas, ocultando un profundo dolor y decepción.

—¡Te amo!— su cuerpo tembló, todo esto parecía tan irreal, esto no debería estarle pasando a él, no fue así como imaginó que su matrimonio terminaría, de hecho, jamás creyó verlo llegar a su fin. No, pero no debía serlo, lo amaba y sabía que Light también le amaba, podrían superarlo, podrían superarlo como cualquier otro obstáculo, como cualquier pareja, como... El impacto de la palma de Light sobre su mejilla le hizo ladear el rostro y llevar una mano a ella por el escozor que ésta le había causado.

—¡Pues yo no te amo!, ¡Te odio!...— susurró, odiándose al instante por no haber sido capaz de decirlo como realmente quería, temblando al ver cómo su mundo se había destruido bajo sus pies.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose lento pero sin dejar de verle, notando como sus hombros también temblaban frenéticamente y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero se le hacía tan falso, le daba rabia el solo verlo así. Lo vio abrir los labios, con intenciones de inventar alguna excusa para detenerlo, pero él no quería escucharle, cada palabra que salían de esos pálidos labios le sabían a mentira, le herían, le molestaban. Por ello sus ojos se agudizaron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerzas... estaba seguro de lo que sabía y de lo que quería, quería no verlo y lo que sentía...

—¡Te odio, Elle Lawliet! ¡Te odio!— gritó, sintiendo los espasmos apoderarse de su cuerpo, mientras Lawliet sentía la vida escapar del suyo.


	4. Réalité

**4.RÉALITÉ.**

No dolía, mientras dormía nada parecía doler, la realidad se esfumada y los recuerdos se apagaban. Habían pasado dos semana, quizá menos, o quizá más, había dejado de contar los días, de hecho, ya ni se daba cuenta cuando era de día o cuando era de noche. Se la pasaba en la misma posición hora tras hora, con su rostro hundido en la suave almohada y su cuerpo envuelto en el grueso edredón color rosa. No importaba cuanto tiempo durmiese, siempre tenía sueño, algo que le resultaba ventajoso pues estando inconsciente lograba olvidar, mientras que los pocos momentos en los que estaba despierto la desesperación le embargaba en cuestión de segundos, acumulándole las lágrimas tras los párpados, cerrándole la garganta por la impotencia y haciéndole devolver lo poco que su estómago contenía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con cuidado, aún así provocando un molesto chirrido, el cual no pareció molestar al castaño. Misa se mordió los labios para contener el jadeo que estuvo a punto de dejar escapar por la conmoción que le causaba ver en lo que se había convertido su cuarto de huéspedes. Dos maletas en medio con la ropa revuelta y algunas prendas tiradas por cualquier parte del suelo; el lugar sumido en una casi completa oscuridad, interrumpido solamente por los rayos del sol que se colaban cómo podían en algún espacio libre de la gruesa cortina oscura que Light había colocado sobre la ventana; el olor a encierro combinado con rancio le hizo llevarse una mano a su nariz y boca por lo fuerte que resultaba ser; el lugar se había caldeado y el viejo ventilador de techo que temblaba en cada movimiento hacia muy pobremente su trabajo de refrescar, aún así, el castaño estaba completamente cobijado, como si un gélido aire fuese el que recorriese la habitación; aunque lo peor, y por mucho, era la impotencia que le causaba verlo sumiéndose en su depresión. No dudó ni un segundo de recibirlo en su casa la noche en la que, entre gimoteos, Light le había llamado casi de manera suplicante, pero aparte de darle un lugar donde dormir, no tenia muy claro que más podía hacer.

Se sentó en la orilla con sumo cuidado, colocando la bandeja con comida que traía en manos sobre la mesita de noche, haciendo a un lado el plato que ella misma le había llevado para el desayuno, el cual, tampoco había probado.

Le removió algunos mechones que le cubrían el rostro, viendo cómo éste se había vuelto levemente más pálido, junto a un contorno hinchado y rojizo que le enmarcaba los ojos, a eso sumándole que había perdido peso, haciendo que sus mejillas se hundiesen un poco, dandole un aspecto bastante enfermizo que alarmaría a cualquiera.

—Light... despierta...— susurró mientras con una mano le sacudía suavemente, no queriendo perturbarlo.

Toda esta situación sumado a la poca ingesta de alimento tenían al castaño un poco irritable en las ocasiones que estaba despierto. Y no fue difícil para que los ojos del castaño se abriesen, pero luciendo apagados, sin rastros de la alegría que siempre le hacían lucir unos orbes miel tan brillantes.

—Te he traído un poco de sopa, debes comer algo— continuó acariciandole el cabello, desenredándolo con sus dedos, manteniendo su sonrisa nerviosa al verlo sin mover ni el más ínfimo músculo, ni siquiera la veía, su vista estaba fija en algún inexistente punto de la habitación, cosa que la ponía sumamente nerviosa al no saber qué hacer.

—No tengo hambre.

La debilidad en sus palabras era evidente, habían sonado forzadas o pastosas antes que los ojos se le volviesen a anegar en lágrimas como siempre sucedía. Misa limpió con ternura la primera que bajó deslizándose por su nariz, aunque le siguieron muchas otras, junto a los espasmódicos movimientos de sus hombros.

—Light, soy tu amiga y te entiendo, joder que si, pero no puedes lanzar toda tu vida y esfuerzos por la borda a causa de un amor fallido, por un hombre que no te supo valorar— se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la ventana para remover la oscura cortina, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de una luz que para el castaño resultó ser casi cegadora, obligándolo a apretar los ojos antes de echarse la cobija sobre el rostro.

Sabía que dos semanas no eran suficientes para superar una traición, sobretodo cuando Lawliet había resultado ser el primer novio de Light, ambos se habían conocido desde adolescentes. Por ello le resultaba lógico que su amigo necesitase un poco más de tiempo para superarlo, pero ella no estaba con las intenciones de esperar pues de seguir así, terminaría enfermando de gravedad.

—Anda, levántate. Llevas dos semanas sin ir a la universidad, así que debes recuperarte o terminarás reprobando el ciclo— tomó las cobijas y luego de un pequeño forcejeo, logró arrebatarlas de Light, quien molesto se sentó con cierta dificultad debido a los mareos causados por su poca ingesta de alimentos.

—No me importa la universidad...— espetó entre dientes, apoyando su espalda contra el respaldar mientras la veía acercarse nuevamente a la cama y sentarse a su lado —¿Que no entiendes que yo solo quisiera mo...-

—No se te ocurra terminar esa frase con alguna estupidez, Light Yagami— reprendió súbitamente, tomando entre manos el plato de sopa que tanto le había costado preparar. Ella no era muy aficionada de las sopas, prefería platos más fuertes, pero tomando en cuenta que Light había estado de renuente a probar bocado, no podía atascarlo con algún platillo demasiado pesado.

Solo era sopa de pollo o de verduras, Light no sabia distinguir, solo sabía que se veía horrenda y el humeante olor que le llegó a su nariz era demasiado escandaloso, revolviéndole el estomago en un instante, obligándole a llevarse una mano a los labios antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de baño que se encontraba enfrente de la cama.

—Perfecto... sé que no cocino nada mal— suspiró, susurrando para sí al verlo correr al baño, de nuevo. Tomó la cuchara para probar la comida solo para cerciorarse que no sabía mal, las reacciones de Light cada que le ponía los platos enfrente le estaban haciendo comenzar a dudar de sus habilidades. Se puso de pie, dejando todo a un lado para dirigirse a la puerta del baño, donde claramente se escuchaban unas forzadas arcadas, pero sin que algo saliese de su boca, ¿por qué y qué podría vomitar si se había rehusado a comer? —¡Light!, ¡abre la puerta, necesitamos que te vea un doctor!— gritó desde afuera, golpeando la puerta al mismo tiempo que intentaba girar la perilla, pero que ésta se encontraba bajo llave.

—¡No quiero!, ¡no quiero ir al puto doctor!, ¡no quiero salir de esta habitación!, ¡no quiero ir a la universidad!, ¡no quiero nada, joder!

Un golpe sobre la madera hizo retroceder un paso a la rubia quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, provocando que un leve temblor la embargase ante la desesperación combinado con rendición que había percibido en sus palabras. Se amarró el cabello completo en una cola alta pues de repente la habitación le resultaba más caliente; ella no estaba atraída por mantener una relación estable, quizá no había aparecido el indicado, aunque solía creer que se debía a su idea de mantenerse enfocada en sus estudios y mantenerse alejada del drama que cualquier noviazgo acarrea, pero jamás creyó que la relación fallida de alguien más pudiese afectarle tanto, porque quería a Light, amaba a ése necio castaño que estaba al otro lado.

—¡Light, te aprecio demasiado como para dejar que te hundas!, ¡Te quiero pero no me echaré contigo a llorar y a sentir lástima por ti!, ¡No me importa a quien deba de llamar pero te haré salir!

Lo escuchó quejarse pero sus palabras no fueron claras, al menos no para ella quien se había alejado un poco y se concentraba en la pantalla de su celular, repasando uno a uno sus contactos. En momentos como estos es que podía, quizá, odiar el vivir sola; aunque Light hubiese perdido peso, seguía siendo más pesado que ella, ni a rastras lograría moverlo, pero estaba decidida. Creyó que ser condescendiente era la mejor manera de ayudarle, en buena parte porque entendía como él debía sentirse, pero ahora solo deseaba llamarle a alguien que pudiese sacarlo para llevarlo —por las buenas o malas— a un hospital, porque entendía que la tristeza provocase que también cayese enfermo, pero eso no quería decir que los constantes vomitos fuese algo normal.

 **oo**

Era un milagro que alguien en su condición se hubiese presentado diariamente a trabajar. Quizá porque durante esas horas lograba alejarse de su realidad, de la asquerosa realidad que le alcanzaba al llegar a casa. Si antes el día a día se le hacía aburrido, hoy lo encontraba jodidamente dificultoso, no entendía como lograba ponerse de pie por las mañanas, ni cómo rayos lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Si solía creer que regresar a casa no le generaba alegría, hoy detestaba ese sentimiento de pavor que le provocaba; la soledad hacía eco por todo el lugar y, es peor cuando su mano roza por accidente el lado de la cama donde Light solía dormir, sintiéndola terriblemente gélida, un frío que le traspasa la piel en un instante.

—¿Hoy tampoco trajiste comida?— interrumpió Matsuda, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cafetería, extendiéndole un sándwich adicional que a diario llevaba desde que lo había notado más decaído. Lawliet le dedicó una leve sonrisa, la mejor que pudo, aunque podía asegurar que le salió torcida antes de tomar el emparedado que su compañero le ofrecía.

Lo vio colocar su almuerzo sobre la mesa, notando ese brillo que solía invadir los ojos de su compañero cada que comenzaba a acomodar todo, como queriendo descubrir con qué lo sorprendería su esposa esta vez. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras desenvolvía su emparedado, Matsuda ahora sonreía al leer una pequeña nota que estaba oculta en la lonchera. Siempre decían lo mismo; desde su posición, Lawliet ya había logrado leerlas en algunas ocasiones, todo el tiempo decían _"Te amo, vuelve pronto a casa"._ Recordaba que en alguna ocasión lo había molestado por lo cursi que le resultaba la cara de tonto que se le formaba cada que leía esos papelitos, poniendo un rostro de asombro como si fuese la primera vez. Aunque ahora daría lo que fuese por estar en la posición de Matsuda, siendo él quien se sintiese emocionado por saber que comida le habían preparado, pero mejor aún, ser él quien tuviese la cara de tonto por leer una notita escrita por Light.

—Da las gracias por mi a tu esposa.

Matsuda asintió sonriente, mientras él le daba otro bocado al emparedado. Realmente no importaba de qué tipo fuese, todos le sabían a lo mismo, de hecho no sabían a nada, sentía la boca demasiado seca o pastosa, haciéndole difícil el tragar. Pero eso sería algo que jamás diría, intentaba comer de la manera más normal posible, conteniendo las tremendas ganas de arrugar la cara por el asco que le causaba, eso sería descortés con alguien que solo está tratando de ser amable.

—¿Sigue sin contestarte las llamadas?— se atrevió a preguntar, viendo de reojo como el azabache tenía la vista fija en el celular que había colocado sobre la mesa, expectante que éste se encendiese en cualquier momento, como si la respuesta que espera fuese a llegar por lo insistente de su mirada.

—Lo tiene apagado...— susurró con miedo, sintiendo como si el cuerpo entero se le hubiese aflojado de repente. No importaba la hora ni el día en que le llamase, el celular del castaño siempre estaba apagado, aunque... cada que su llamada era desviada al buzón de voz, por un instante, por un ínfimo momento, podía escuchar su cálida voz. Y era ahí cuando se daba cuenta que debía estar volviéndose loco, estaba consciente que el maldito celular iba a estar apagado independientemente de la hora en la que intentase, pero seguía llamando, seguía haciéndolo para escucharlo... aunque fuese por un segundo.

—Creo que deberías pedirle vacaciones al jefe... no te ves muy bien— intentó que sus palabras no se fuesen a tomar de la manera equivocada, pero es que realmente Elle se veía más demacrado, de por sí ni siquiera era un tipo de apariencia dura, ahora podíamos sumarle que su rostro lucía más jalado y sus pómulos más prominentes, dandole un aspecto escuálido.

Negó lento con la cabeza mientras envolvía la mitad del sándwich, convencido que no sería capaz de dar un mordisco más. ¿Él, de vacaciones?, ¿cómo para que?, si le huía de gran manera a estar en la casa, habían ocasiones en los que regresaba a altas horas de la noche y, solamente cuando el cansancio era extremo, a sabiendas que caería dormido con solo acostarse; sino, prefería pasar la noche en cualquier motel barato, alejado de la frialdad que emanaba su propia cama, una frivolidad que parecía alimentarse de su desesperación y miedo, haciéndolo doblegarse hasta el llanto, recordándole lo solo que estaba y, en como los días pasaban sin saber nada de Light.

 **oo**

Aún estaba molesto, aunque ya ni sabia el porqué. No sabía si estaba molesto con Misa por haber llamado a dos de sus amigos, quienes bajo amenaza le hicieron tomar una ducha y salir del baño, si es que acaso no deseaba que ellos lo hicieran por él; o bien, podía estar molesto por tener más de cuatro horas sentado sobre el sofá de cuero color blanco, el cual a pesar de ser cómodo, se le hacía sumamente detestable. De hecho todo le parecía irritante de ese lugar; los blanquecinos focos incrustados en el techo parecían lastimarle la vista; el pulcro y brillante piso que combinaba de buena manera con el reluciente blanco de las paredes se le hacía demasiado perfecto; los niños que no dejaban de quejarse por la espera lo estaban desesperando, por desgracia había dos puertas en ese consultorio, una de ellas pertenecía a la pediatra, así que no sabía cómo había podido soportar cuatro horas a esos padres que hojeaban las revistas ignorando el alboroto de sus hijos; y lo peor, la sonriente enfermera que se encontraba tras el mostrador en medio de ambas puertas, su amabilidad lo estaba exasperando.

—Pero mira que brillante se ve tu cabello ahora— pasó sus delgados dedos entre los castaños mechones de su amigo, sintiéndolos suave luego del baño que a regañadientes había tomado.

—Ya me quiero ir, Misa. Sabes que podríamos haber venido por los resultados mañana, en lugar de estar toda la tarde aquí— resopló, apoyando su quijada en el dorso de su mano, viendo cómo las agujas del reloj que estaba detrás del mostrador parecían moverse más lento de lo normal.

—Aii, no seas desesperado. El doctor nos llamará en cualquier momento— ¿y para que iba a mentir?, ella también se estaba aburriendo en demasía, había tenido que ponerse de pie al menos unas ocho veces al sentir las piernas entumecidas, ¿pero volver a casa?, ¿para que Light volviese a su encierro? No, gracias. Aunque malhumorado y con ayuda de sus amigos, había logrado sacarlo, no a un lindo lugar donde pudiesen pasear, pero al menos no estaba hecho un asco en las penumbras de su habitación.

—El doctor los espera— dijo la sonriente enfermera que se situó frente a ellos les hizo dar un leve respingo, antes que ambos se pusieran de pie, uno entre bufidos y la otra emocionada.

Hubiese deseado no tener que ver al hombre de avanzada edad tan pronto. El doctor que le entregaría y leería los resultados del hemograma carecía de cabello en la coronilla, cuyos ojos lucían gachos por el paso del tiempo, pero que sonreía ampliamente a pesar que ello requería que su rostro por completo se arrugase. De nuevo estaba sentándose en las sillas frente al escritorio, donde unas horas antes había estado mientras le sacaban sangre, la espera se le había hecho eterna, así que rogaba que el _doctorcito_ hiciese su trabajo de una vez y los dejase partir.

—Me sorprende la paciencia que han tenido, muchos prefieren regresar al día siguiente por los resultados— sonrío, mientras su trémula mano intentaba abrir el sobre de los resultados. Light suspiró mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Misa, como un _"te lo dije"._

—Mi amigo se ha sentido bastante mal, por ello no queríamos esperar ni un día más— se acomodó la falda cubriéndose las rodillas, deseando que el doctor se tomase todo el tiempo que quisiese, ella no tenía prisas en regresar

El doctor echó una mirada rápida sobre el muchacho, cuya expresión corporal denotaba fastidio, quijada tensa y brazos cruzados, pero con una palidez casi amarillenta en su piel que no era normal. Desvió su vista hacia el papel que ya tenía entre manos, buscando alguna anomalía.

—Bien, Yagami Light. El porcentaje de glóbulos rojos está bajo lo normal, probablemente por la mala alimentación que has tenido los últimos días, según me comentaba tu amiga horas antes— se acomodó los lentes, sin despegar la vista del papel, repasando minuciosamente cada detalle.

—¡Ves!, ¡Te dije que debíamos venir al doctor!— le soltó un suave golpecito en el hombro, ganándose otra mirada de reproche por parte del castaño, quien había escuchado el resultado pero no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Anemia no se escuchaba tan mal sí lo comparábamos con lo pésimo que se sentía.

—¿Que otros síntomas ha tenido, joven Yagami?— el cambio en la voz del doctor fue algo que llamó la atención de ambos, no tenía esa pizca de _abuelito alegre_ , ahora sonaba bastante serio y su rostro lo confirmaba.

—Estoy pasando por un mal momento, es normal que esté enfermo— se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Más bien creo que está deprimido. Solo pasa con sueño, no quiere comer y lo poco que come lo regresa, todo le da asco. MI comida le da asco— interrumpió la rubia, llevándose una mano al pecho indignada ante el último hecho. Un acto dramático que devolvió la sonrisa al carismático doctor.

—Preguntaba porque también se detectó la presencia de la hormona " _Gonadotropina Coriónica Humana"_ más conocido solamente por las siglas " **GCH** "

—¿...Qué...?— se escuchó la voz de ambos al unísono, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. El doctor sonreía, parecía emocionado, pero ellos no podían estar más confundidos. ¿Gonado... qué?

—Es la hormona que se hace presente en el embarazo— continuó con una sonrisa más amplia aún. Si de por sí una noticia como esas siempre lograba emocionarlo en demasía, ahora podíamos sumarle el entusiasmo que le embargaba estar frente a un caso que posiblemente vería muy poco en los años que le quedaban de su carrera.

—¿¡Qué!?— el grito de sorpresa y confusión de ambos no se hizo esperar. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijese nada, borrando por completo cualquier sonrisa que podía tener el hombre de bata blanca, sobretodo al notar la aflicción que se hizo presente en el rostro del joven.

—¿Light está embarazado...?— una sonrisa nerviosa surcó sus labios de Misa, entre emoción y confusión. ¿Era siquiera posible?

—Yo no puedo estar emba...— las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus piernas mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Los embarazos en hombres ahora son más comunes de lo que piensas— se puso de pie, rodeando su escritorio para situarse tras el muchacho, dandole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—¡No puedo estarlo!— se revolvió nervioso, poniéndose de pie para alejarse de las manos del mayor. Esas palmadas cuyo significado no había sabido descifrar, podía ser un " _lo siento_ " o " _felicidades_ ", pero lo que fuesen le habían causado desasosiego.

—Light... ya escuchaste al doctor, ¿no te emociona la idea?— se puso de pie al notarlo tan intranquilo, queriendo acercarse a él quien se apoyaba nervioso y encorvado sobre el escritorio, pero verlo tan alterado la hacia desistir. Su respiración se notaba claramente errática, su mirada se desviaba por todos lados como queriendo buscar alguna respuesta, sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban a la madera.

—Si, el embarazado en hombres ocurre cuando...

—¿¡Que no me entienden!?— se irguió súbitamente, dando cara al doctor quien palideció al sentir las manos del muchacho aferrándose a su bata —¡No puedo!, ¡No quiero estar embarazado!

—Light, necesitas calmarte— dejando sus dudas de lado, se acercó a su amigo, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos al ver que éste comenzaba a zangolotear al doctor. El castaño se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el asiento, aun siendo abrazado por su amiga, a quien se aferró cuando sintió que los espasmos comenzaban a embargarle el cuerpo.

—¿...Por q-qué, Misa...? ¿Por qué a-ahora...?— lo abrazó con más fuerza, permitiéndole que hundiese su rostro en su pecho, el cual recibió la humedad de las lágrimas que no pudieron retener los párpados de su amigo —No lo q-quiero...— masculló, pero aún siendo lo suficiente claro para que el doctor tomase el teléfono de su escritorio y pidiese por asistencia.

—¡No digas idioteces, Light!, ¡Estas hablando de TU hijo!— le tomó el rostro con dureza, obligándole a alzarlo, sintiendo el pecho comprimírsele al verlo tan quebrantado, con los ojos aguanosos junto a un rostro más pálido, si es que era posible. Pero eso no la hizo desistir en su serio semblante, queriéndolo hacer reaccionar por la barbaridad que acababa de decir.

—¡Y también es de _él_!— se encorvó sobre el asiento, gimoteando más alto, tomando con fuerza su vientre hasta el punto de querer hacerse daño.

—Lo mejor será sedarlo— susurró el mayor tan pronto dos enfermeros atravesaron la puerta, quienes se acercaron al muchacho a sabiendas de lo que tenían que hacer. Misa se hizo a un lado para dar espacio a los hombres, situandose junto al doctor mientras con una mano se cubría la boca queriendo retener los jadeos de desconcierto e inquietud —Debe ponerse en control lo más pronto posible para saber las semanas de gestación, pero sobretodo para que empiece a consumir las vitaminas necesarias. El sedante no será en gran cantidad pero si la suficiente para dormirlo por unas horas, por lo que considero idóneo que pase la noche en el hospital. Una vez se haya tranquilizado, podrá asimilar de mejor manera la noticia.

La rubia asintió distraídamente, de acuerdo en cualquiera y cada una de las palabras que saliesen de la veterana boca. Sabía que el mayor tenía razón pero su atención estaba completamente puesta en la escena frente a sus ojos, en como uno de los enfermeros le sujetaba el brazo al castaño mientras el otro lo mantenía quieto, aunque no era como si fuese necesario, Light no oponía resistencia, más bien su vista parecía perdida en algún punto inexistente del consultorio mientras las lágrimas le seguían bajando por las mejillas; sabía lo que hacían esos enfermeros, lo pondrían a dormir y él no estaba en contra de ello, al dormir no pensaba, al dormir nada le dañaba. Misa continuó viéndolo, notando como el líquido desaparecía de la jeringa, ni el pinchazo le había hecho dar un sobresalto, aunque fuese uno pequeño, se veía tan decaído que ni siquiera se percató cuando su cuerpo fue colocado sobre una camilla, donde los sollozos se fueron apagando y la respiración normalizando al cabo de unos minutos.

 **oo**

 _"En estos momentos mi celular probablemente se encuentre apagado, o estoy demasiado ocupado y no puedo atenderte, pero déjame tu mensaje y te contactaré a la brevedad posible"_

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el ensordecedor " _bip_ " de la máquina contestador, antes que despegase lentamente el celular de su oreja. Hace horas que había salido de su trabajo y ahora se encontraba parqueado frente a cierta casa, cuyas luces estaban completamente apagadas y que ninguna había sido encendida en las dos horas que tenía de estar ahí.

Encorvado sobre el volante, llevó una vez más el teléfono a su oído activando el altavoz, dejando invadir el pequeño auto por aquella voz que tan melodiosa le resultaba en estos momentos. Imposible le resultó que un sollozo no escapase de sus labios tan pronto la grabación finalizó, dejando el lugar sumido en un silencio casi sepulcral.

Lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta, lo necesitaba a su lado. Joder, joder, joder. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerzas sobre el volante, temblando por no poder controlar la ola de emociones que comenzaban a embargarlo. Se sentía infinitamente desdichado, impotente por no tener la capacidad de regresar el maldito tiempo, regresarlo a ese fatídico día donde cometió el estúpido error de dejar entrar a Kiyomi a su casa; no, ni siquiera eso, regresarlo muchos meses atrás, a la noche que la invitó a salir por primera vez; no, mejor aún, jamás haber entrado a ese maldito bar. Pero que imbécil se sentía, ni siquiera había sentido la necesidad de verla, sus manos no estaban ansiosas por perderse en las curvaturas de aquel cuerpo, su boca no pedía a gritos el poder probar el sabor de su piel. Lo único que deseaba era poder percibir ese olor a miel que emanaban los cabellos de Light, perderse en el brillo de sus ojos cada que lo miraba, embriagarse con el sabor de sus labios. Golpeó a puño cerrado y con fuerzas el tablero del auto, deseando así mitigar el dolor que le comprimía el pecho, ése que le dificultaba hasta el respirar, pero no importaba cuanto intentase, la desdicha solo iba en aumento, ya no había parte de sus mejillas que no se encontrase húmeda, algunas lágrimas ya le recorrían el cuello.

No tenía deseo de pasar la noche en un motel barato, pero tampoco deseaba regresar a casa, ¡lo quería a él, joder!. ¿Por algo tan insostenible como una aventura había sacrificado su matrimonio?. Con Kiyomi solo bastaron dos intentos de cita para abrirle las piernas y, no, no la juzgaba, al final era eso lo que él buscaba; pero con Light había sido diferente, el sexo había venido por añadidura. Primero fue el tonteo de cualquier adolescente, cortejándolo constantemente con las ansias de algún día recibir el tan esperado " _si_ "; le continuaron las visitas fugaces, los besos furtivos, los sonrojos constantes. Y cuando el momento llegó, sus trémulos dedos pudieron abrirse paso en aquella delicada piel, arrancando tímidos jadeos en cada nueva sensación; ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro despacio, sin experiencia y hasta de manera torpe, pero no pudo resultar ser más perfecto. Light significaba mañanas de juegos entre las sábanas, tardes de largas platicas tomados de la mano mientras contemplaban el ocaso y, por supuesto, también momentos de enojo, reclamos y peleas, pero hasta eso estaba bien, ahora lo entendía. Light significaba todo y Kiyomi había sido solo un instante.

Se irguió sobre el asiento al percibir una tenue luz chocándole en un lado del rostro, se limpió rápidamente los ojos para aclarar su visión, Misa había regresado. Como un robot ya programado tomó la manija del auto para salir y dirigirse a la casa que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

—¡Misa, por favor, espera!— logró colocar una mano deteniendo la puerta antes que la chica la cerrase, quien se sobresaltó ante tan sorpresiva aparición.

—¿Lawliet...?— desde que Light le había llamado llorando por teléfono, había tenido las tremendas ganas de tenerlo enfrente para darle el sopapo que se merece. Pero no pudo, se quedó de piedra al tenerlo frente a su puerta, respirando con dificultad, con su uniforme desarreglado, un aspecto que erizaba a cualquiera: ojos rojos y cansados, piel tan pálida que dejaba ver algunas venas surcando por debajo, las mejillas completamente húmedas y la nariz enrojecida, denotando que tenía buen rato llorando.

—...Déjame verlo...— suplicó sin dejar de sostener la puerta, convencido que Light debía estar con ella, era la única amiga que le conocía, la única de la que siempre hablaba.

—Lo siento, Lawliet. No puedo— se mordió el labio, sabiendo que aunque quisiera permitirlo, no podía, principalmente porque Light pasaría la noche en el hospital. Pero sabía que esa era información de la cual el azabache no debía tener conocimiento, al menos no sin el consentimiento de su amigo.

—¡Por favor!, ¡Necesito hablar con él!— apretó la mandíbula, ejerciendo más presión en la puerta, provocando que la chica utilizase el peso de todo su cuerpo para impedir que la abriese por completo —¡Light!... ¡Solo necesito hablar contigo!, ¡Sal, por favor!— su voz sonaba quebrantada, pero aún con la suficiente fuerza de gritar todo lo posible hasta hacerlo salir. No importándole si se lastimaba la garganta, estaba tan desesperado que estaba dispuesto a gritarle toda la noche de ser necesario.

—¡Aléjate de una vez!— espetó, mostrando el pequeño bote que acaba de sacar de su cartera, ése que tuvo que tomar al sentir que la desesperación de sentirse indefensa le embargó. No le tenía miedo, pero si le inquietaba la desesperanza reflejada en aquel rostro, Lawliet no parecía dispuesto a ceder y era obvio que él tenía más fuerzas que ella. Si se lo proponía, podía hacerla a un lado fácilmente al empujar la puerta.

—¿¡Que maldita parte de " _solo quiero hablar con él"_ no entiendes!?— las venas en su cuello se marcaron por un instante a la vez que sus ojos perdidos parecían haberse abierto por completo, antes que diese un sonoro golpe sobre la puerta, haciéndola vibrar. El golpe junto a la desesperación del azabache la hizo dar un sobresalto, presionando el bote que tenía apuntándole al rostro —¡JODER!— chilló, llevándose ambas manos al rostro, arañándolo un poco por el desesperante ardor y asfixiante sensación.

—¡Joder!, ¡por favor, perdóname! Es que me asustaste— buscó desesperada algún pañuelo en su cartera, no sabía en qué podría ayudar, pero al menos podría secar el lagrimeo de los ojos. Pero se detuvo al escuchar un lastimero y quebrantado " _solo quiero verlo" —_ Lawliet, éste no es el momento. Así que por favor, vete— tomó nuevamente la puerta, decidida a cerrarla, pero una pálida y débil mano la detuvo de nuevo.

—...Espera, por favor...— alzó su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos aguanosos y sus mejillas rojas. Aunque dudaba mucho que fuese solo efecto del gas pimienta —¿...P- puedes decirle a-algo por mí...?— suplicó, viendo directo a aquellos ojos azules que lucían dubitativos, no muy convencida de ceder.

—Está bien...— susurró para luego morderse el labio, no disfrutando nada esta situación. Creyó que al pasar Light en el hospital, podría tener una noche tranquila al saber que estaría bien cuidado, ¿y ahora su noche debía ser perturbada por la imagen de Lawliet tan devastado?.

Agachó la cabeza y calló por unos segundos, ¿qué exactamente debía decir?, todo deseaba decírselo directamente a él, ser testigo de todas y cada una de las reacciones que sus palabras causarían en el castaño, poder sostenerle el rostro y verle a los ojos, sentir la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos y embriagarse con el aroma de su cuerpo. Pero él se rehusaba a salir, eso le había dolido más que el gas que Misa le había rociado. Retiró su mano de la puerta, pero aún así la chica no la cerró, esperando que algo saliese de sus pálidos labios.

—...¿Puedes d-decirle que lo a-amo...?— alzó la mirada, sus ojos aguanosos le nublaban la vista de gran manera, pero aún así la había visto asentir levemente antes que la puerta se cerrase súbitamente.

Se quedó de pie, esperando que algún dios se pusiera de su lado y escuchase las súplicas de su alma, que le permitiesen verlo aunque fuese por un instante. Pero los minutos pasaron y la puerta no se abrió, se dio por vencido cuando Misa apagó el foco de afuera desde el interior, dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente. Regresó sus pasos a su auto, donde se encerró dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde pasar lo que restaba de la noche; pero antes de prender el motor, llevó su mano izquierda a sus labios, besando el anillo que decoraba a su dedo anular, ése que ahora portaba a diario, no retirándolo en ningún momento.


	5. Promise

¿Dormir en un motel?, ¿para que? No tenía sueño. ¿Regresar a casa?, ¿con que fin? Nadie estaba esperándolo. En cambio había decidido desviar su camino, terminando en aquel pésimamente iluminado lugar, donde el olor a nicotina con alcohol barato se mezclaban de una manera casi nauseabunda.

La noche seguía avanzando, y con ella el bar se iba quedando solo. Desde la barra podía vislumbrar de manera empañada algunas mesas que aún se encontraban ocupadas, donde algunas prostitutas le coqueteaban a los hombres que se caían de borrachos, buscando la forma de poder sacarles dinero sin tener que ofrecer sexo. Pobres idiotas, creyéndose unos _don Juanes_ cuando posiblemente esas mujeres estaban asqueadas por semejante estado etílico en el que se encontraban. Aunque , no podía juzgarlos, él estaba en una situación bastante similar; con el cuello de la camisa mojada por el alcohol que le resbalaba por los labios al beberlo de manera tonta y temblorosa; con el cabello pegajoso por una pelea que había habido unas horas antes, donde un ebrio le había lanzado cerveza al otro, pero tomando en cuenta que su suerte era un asco, la bebida había caído entera y solamente sobre él. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabras, solo levantaba su índice para indicar al bartender que deseaba otro trago, pero la cabeza cada vez le daba más vueltas.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Por que tan solito?— sintió un fino brazo rodeándole la cintura, giró su rostro y se encontró con una chica de cabellos rojos a su lado, quien se relamía los labios de manera obscena.

—...mmhm...— frunció los labios al verse incapaz de decir algo coherente, pero no deseaba estar cerca de ella ni de nadie. Intentó ponerse de pie, alejarse de su agarre, pero el alcohol consumido lo golpeó de repente haciéndole tambalearse, afectándole más si es que acaso era posible.

—Tranquilo, se ve que necesitas que alguien te cuide, y yo puedo hacerlo con gusto, mi amor— lo rodeó con ambos brazos, pegándose a él de manera sugerente.

Ser cariñosa para que comenzasen a soltar el dinero por cualquier tontería era su habilidad, aunque tampoco estaba en contra de irse a la cama con ese hombre. Pero mientras ella admiraba que su posible cliente no estaba nada mal, para Lawliet la historia era distinta, le había hervido la sangre de tan solo sentirla tan cerca como si tuviese el derecho de hacerlo, y por si fuese poco, había debido apretar los puños para no explotar al escucharla llamándole _"amor"._ Quizá era su paranoia disparada por el alcohol pero le había disgustado, le había asqueado, le había molestado que le llamase de dicha forma, él solo necesitaba el amor y cariño de Light, no de esa cualquiera. Se revolvió nuevamente, esta vez con más fuerzas, logrando soltarse pero debiendo sostenerse de la barra para no caer.

—¡No me interesa coger con una puta como tú!— las palabras le salieron arrastradas, pero con el nivel suficiente de furia para hacer que la pelirroja se llevase una mano al pecho, completamente ofendida o anonadada.

—Mira, querido, tengo tanto tiempo en este negocio que he escuchado las mismas historias cientos de veces. Si tú estás aquí, en lugar de estar en tu casa, hay una alta probabilidad que se deba porque has tenido problemas con tu pareja, y no la culpo, nadie aguantaría a semejante imbécil— tomó su bolso dorado que había dejado sobre la silla y se giró completamente molesta e indignada. Era de las más guapas, jamás alguien se había atrevido a rechazarla. Pero no pudo alejarse demasiado cuando sintió un certero agarre alrededor de su brazo que le hizo regresar sus pasos.

—¿¡Como me has llamado!?

Era un hecho, ya no razonaba. La jaló con tal fuerza que ambos rostros quedaron separados por escasos centímetros, pero la pelirroja ya no deseaba dicha cercanía, sobretodo cuando veía esa mirada llena de dolor y furia. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del azabache intentando alejarlo, pero él no cesaba en su agarre.

—¡Maldito, pervertido, suéltame!— intentó darle una cachetada como defensa, pero a pesar de estar ebrio, el azabache supo esquivarla de manera certera, tomándole el brazo para evitar que se moviese. Pero el grito de la chica había sido suficiente para que resonase en el casi vacío lugar, llamando la atención de los demás hombres y prostitutas que aún se encontraban ahí.

—¿¡Conque muy valiente para meterte con una chica!?— sintió que su cabello fue jalado desde atrás, a la vez que unas largas uñas se le clavaban en el cráneo y la chillante voz le taladrase los oídos.

—Rubí, déjalo. Está demasiado ebrio— la pelirroja se acercó a su amiga, quien se negaba a soltar los cabellos azabache, quizá era mucho más pequeña que el resto, pero tenía los ovarios mejor puestos, y simplemente le exasperaba estos hombres que no las respetaban por su profesión.

Pero en su ebriedad, estupidez y enojo, se atrevió a empujarla para que ésta lo soltase, pero al ser la chica muy pequeña y él quien no midió sus fuerzas, la hizo caer sentada, golpeándose entre unas mesas del bar. Vio a las otras tres correr a su auxilio, pero tampoco pudo prestar más atención a la escena, pronto su mejilla crujió, cayendo al suelo por el golpe.

—¡A ver, ponte de pie y pelea con un verdadero hombre!— gritó el tipo que acababa de golpearle, manteniendo los puños listos, pero denotando su ebriedad en la manera forzada por la que sus palabras habían salido, junto a la manera que se tambaleaba levemente.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dar alguna excusa o si quiera ponerse de pie, cuando sintió que alguien más lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra una de las mesas, haciéndole emitir un jadeo al quedarse sin aire. El alcohol en su organismo no le permitía coordinar movimiento, y tomando en cuenta que estaba rodeado por cuatro hombres, no supo ni de dónde ni cómo otro puñetazo fue a parar a su nariz, sintiendo algo tibio salir pronto de ella. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue llevar ambos brazos a su rostro para cubrirlo, pues luego del primero siguieron una serie de golpes, simultáneamente y cayendo de todos lados.

Escuchaba la risa y palabras de ánimo por parte de las prostitutas, cuyas voces chillantes ya no le molestaban tanto. Escuchaba los gruñidos de los hombres al descargar un nuevo puñetazo sobre él, y escuchaba sus propios jadeos por el dolor causado. Lo habían levantado de la mesa, solo para lanzárselo entre ellos y seguirlo golpeando, como si fuese un saco de patatas porque ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia, sus pies solo se movían torpemente de un lado a otro cada vez que era empujado hacia su nuevo verdugo. Y es que ya ni siquiera había una razón justiciera para seguirlo maltratando, ¿por haberle faltado el respeto a unas prostitutas? ¡Ja!, los cuatro hombres solo reían mientras seguían descargándose sobre él, dudaba mucho que alguno se recordase que tres guapas mujeres estaban esperando por ellos.

—¡Eii!, ¿Por que ya no te defiendes?— gritó uno entre risas al verlo caer al suelo. Su cuerpo no había podido más y cuando uno de ellos lo empujó, sus pies se enredaron entre sí, cayendo sin poder evitarlo.

—...Light...— gimoteó, llevando ambos brazos a su cabeza para ocultar su rostro entre ellos y el suelo. Escuchó las exageradas carcajadas de todos, quizá burlándose de verlo tan deplorable, pero poco le importaba, solo deseaba salir de ahí, por lo que intentó ponerse de pie —L-Lig...

Pero la palabra no logró salir de sus labios, no supo ni con que fue golpeado, pero el dolor había sido justo en su cabeza, y pronto todo se volvió negro.

 **oo**

Con tantas cosas recientes, solo de algo podía estar seguro: no deseaba abrir los ojos. No, no es que desease morir, simplemente quería disfrutar por un momento más el seguir desconectado de su realidad, esa que le esperaba una vez sus orbes se abriesen de par en par.

El constante, y claramente molesto sonido del electrocardiograma le retumbaba en la cabeza. Además, podía sentir el pequeño escozor a causa de una aguja, la cual aseguraba que aún se encontraba en su antebrazo. El olor a cloro frecuentemente utilizado para desinfectar era irritante. Y no olvidar lo pastosa que sentía su boca, creyendo que podría regresar el estomago en cualquier momento, aunque éste estuviese vacío.

Así que aunque se negase a abrir los ojos, sus otros sentidos se encargaban de recordarle el sitio en el cual se encontraba, de los motivos por los cuales estaba en dicha cama, de como la vida le había dado un giro en unas cuantas semanas.

Apretó la mandíbula intentando cerrar la garganta al sentir un nuevo nudo formándose en ella. Ya no deseaba llorar, le parecía increíble que aún tuviese lágrimas para derramar luego de la cantidad que habían resbalado desde sus orbes las últimas semanas. Pero le era imposible no sentir sus ojos anegados nuevamente cuando su maldita mente reproducía aquel momento en específico, el instante en el que su vista se posó en las caderas de su esposo, las cuales se movían con lujuria entre las piernas de aquella mujer. Y cada imagen venía acompañada de su respectivo eco; de los obscenos sonidos que hacían sus sudorosos cuerpos al chocarse, de los estridentes jadeos, de la errática respiración.

Estaba luchando con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para que las ardientes lágrimas agolpadas tras sus párpados cerrados no se deslizasen por sus mejillas. Abrir los ojos era enfrentar a una realidad de la cual temía, pero mantenerlos sellados era estar atrapado en el recuerdo. Aunque de algo podía estar seguro, prefería repetir una y otra vez ese suceso, sabía que le hacía daño, pero solo quería entender ¿en que había fallado?, ¿cuando Lawliet había dejado de amarlo?, ¿como su matrimonio le había importado tan poco como para ensuciar su propia cama, la cual había sido testigo de las noches donde solo eran relevantes ellos y su amor?, ¿cuantas veces no había dormido él entre esas sabanas que quizá guardaban la lujuria de los cuerpos de aquellos amantes?, ¿Es que acaso su esposo pensaba en ella cuando le hacía el amor a él?.

—¿Light...?— abrió los ojos abruptamente al reconocer aquella voz. La difusa imagen de su amiga se mostró de pie a un lado de la cama, mientras con el dorso de la mano le acariciaba la mejilla, limpiando así una fina lagrima que había rodado sin que él pudiese retenerla.

Unos segundos pasaron sin que alguno se atreviese a decir nada, Misa seguía acomodando los castaños mechones que le cubrían parte de los ojos, haciéndolo de la manera más suave posible. Había llegado desde muy temprano y se había quedado en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama, pero solo unos minutos le fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que Light no dormía como aparentaba, pudo notarlo en la manera en que sus puños se aferraban a las sábanas por momentos, o el como la respiración de éste no sonaba tan profunda ni relajada, pero decidió no interrumpirlo, quizá porque tampoco estaba segura de cómo debía afrontar lo que ocurría, sobretodo cuando no había podido sacar la imagen de Elle tan cabizbajo y encorvado frente la puerta de su casa, ojos aguanosos y suplicantes para poder ver aunque fuese por un instante a Light. Pero estaba segura que eso era algo que no podía contarle a su amigo, no cuando lo había visto temblar junto a su rostro volviéndose angustioso en cuestión de segundos.

—Quiero irme a casa— se giró sobre la cama, con cuidado para no incomodarse con la aguja que aún estaba en su antebrazo. Posó su vista en el ventanal que estaba en la pared, perdiéndose por un momento en como unas ramas chocaban contra el vidrio, deseando que Misa no sacase ése tema que él no deseaba recordar, aunque estaba consciente que eso ya era pedirle mucho a la vida.

—Sabes que el médico debe dar la orden— se sentó en la orilla del colchón, colocando disimuladamente una mano sobre el vientre del castaño, quien se tensó ante el contacto y jaló las sábanas para cubrirse de mejor manera, ganándose un pesado suspiro por parte de la rubia.  
-No puedes evadir la realidad por siempre, Light. Y realmente deseo que salga a flote esa madurez y fortaleza tuya que siempre te caracteriza para que veas las cosas desde un punto más realista y no solo basado en tu dolor.-

—...No lo quiero... No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él...— masculló, sin atreverse a encontrar los azules ojos de su amiga, los cuales podía asegurar que lo veían con desprecio. Pero no hizo falta, pronto su cuerpo sufrió de un sobresalto junto a un escozor en una de sus mejillas, donde la palma de su amiga había ido a parar.

—¡Joder!, te juro que a veces quisiera zangolotearte hasta que reacciones— se puso de pie raudamente, entre exasperada y arrepentida, esa cachetada había sido un mero impulso, pero es que le estaba resultando cansino verlo tan vencido —¿¡Te das cuenta que te estás desquitando con quien no tiene la culpa!?

—La vida es un asco, Misa. ¿Por que justo tenía que aparecer hoy?, parece que algún ser divino encuentra entretenido nuestras desgracias— se arrastró por el colchón, deseaba ponerse de pie, estirar las piernas, divagar un poco, o simplemente evitar otra posible cachetada. Pero es que no lograba verlo de manera racional como ella decía. Para él era simple, la vida se había ensañado con él al enviarle ese... _bebé_... como cereza sobre el pastel de su desgracia.

—¿Sabes que les hicieron algunos controles mientras dormías?—el cambio fue abrupto, tratando de sonar lo más calma posible aunque por dentro podía sentir que la sangre le hervía, pero estaba consciente que tratar de convencerlo de que la vida es bella sería imposible cuando hacía unas semanas el castaño había encontrado a su esposo cogiendo con otra persona, solo quería recordarle que tampoco era el fin del mundo, más cuando se tiene un motivo para continuar. Se acercó a paso lento al verlo tan inerte, posiblemente sorprendido o confundido por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Nos...?— el simple monosílabo salió siseando forzadamente, mientras la veía acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo que le hacía cuestionarse el porqué su cuerpo no respondía para retroceder.

—Creo que ya deduces el porqué del catéter en tu antebrazo, habías comido muy poco los últimos días que ya no solo atentabas contra tu salud, también corría riesgo la de tu...

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo— interrumpió entre dientes, sintió que la garganta se le cerró inmediatamente. El día previo no había deseado nada más que todo esto fuese una mentira, ni siquiera le había buscado una razón lógica, solo quería que el doctor dijese que había cometido un error, cosa que no pasó, y aunque aún no se sentía preparado para aceptarlo, el negarlo tampoco le había hecho sentir bien.

—¿Por qué no?, te han hecho una ecografía... era tan chiquito— hizo con sus dedos índice y pulgar la medida que ella consideró idónea para algo tan pequeño. Algo que hizo al castaño erizarse de solo imaginarse lo que vivía en su interior, instintivamente llevó una de sus trémulas manos a su vientre, sin atreverse a acariciarlo, solo sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia que se había formado, algo que había atribuido a la mala alimentación que había tenido entre tantas clases y tareas los últimos meses —El feto está formado y los latidos de su corazón pudieron apreciarse durante la ecografía, por lo que el doctor dice que debes tener más de diez semanas de gestación, pero tu vientre aún no es tan abultado y sus latidos tampoco son tan fuertes, por lo que aún no llegas a las semana dieciséis.

Vio las pupilas color miel temblando ante sus palabras, pero no con miedo, más bien era una mezcla de sorpresa y ternura, escondiendo un poco de alegría. Porque ella conocía a Light Yagami, sabía que el leve rechazo por parte del castaño era más por el dolor que le causaba al recordar que también era fruto de Lawliet, pero sabía que el castaño no podía odiar a su propio bebé, no cuando había conocido esa parte de él que deseaba tener uno, solo era cuestión de recordárselo, y parecía que sus palabras estaban calando.

—Dejando a Elle de lado, ¿como puedes decir que no quieres a una criatura quien es el único inocente en todo esto?, ¿como puedes decir que la vida es un asco cuando te está dando una oportunidad de volver a enamorarte?, aunque esta vez de una manera diferente. Éste bebé y tú estarán unidos a un nivel que ningún amante jamás alcanzará, sentirá tus tristezas y alegrías, pero tus emociones también se verán afectadas con cada uno de sus avances. Cuando puedas sentirlo jugando en tu vientre, y cuando solo tus caricias logren calmarlo al estar inquieto, tendrán ese lazo en el que solo ambos lograran entenderse.

El corazón comenzó a martillarle con fuerza al sentir la fría mano de su amiga posándose sobre la suya, haciendo que su palma se acomodase por completo a la forma de la leve curvatura de su abdomen. Pudo sentir un gélido aire recorriéndole la columna, provocándole una corriente extraña por el cuerpo. Sentía la garganta seca y cerrada, su mente ahora estaba ocupada por lo que Misa le había descrito, por algo que podía parecer tan insignificante debido a su tamaño, pero que ya vivía dentro de él. Las semanas sonaban pocas pero no podía considerarlo un ser no vivo. Se imaginaba que, si es que acaso tenía doce semanas de gestación, _SU_ bebé ya debía estar completamente formado, aunque claro, muy pequeñito aún, pero eso no significaba que careciese de manos y pies, de hecho, por un momento lo imagino cerrando sus deditos en su interior, lo cual sería muy normal debido al tiempo que llevaba formándose en su vientre. También sabía que a estas alturas, aunque fuese muy pequeño, ya debía haber ciertos reflejos, como que el bebé se moviese ante ciertas caricias, y aunque sabía que era casi imposible sentirlo debido a su tamaño, aún así acarició con delicadeza y brevemente su abdomen.

Sintió los dientes chocándole entre sí al momento que la mandíbula le tembló. Con miedo movió sus dedos sobre la bata, sintiendo esa parte de su cuerpo que estaba levemente tensa, provocándole que una pequeña y, quizá torcida sonrisa se formase en sus labios. Elle Lawliet era lo último en su mente, y no quería decir que ya no doliese ni que lo hubiese olvidado, pero su cabeza y pecho se habían llenado de una emoción diferente, no podía evitar que le temblase hasta la parte más ínfima de su cuerpo al solo imaginarse a ese ser formándose dentro de él, ¿como podía desear odiarlo, cuando solamente era alguien indefenso que dependía totalmente de él para continuar latiendo?. No lo odiaba, aunque quizá si se sentía muy cobarde al admitir que tenía miedo, pero es que no iba a negarlo, la situación aún le abrumaba, pero deseaba protegerlo, deseaba que su vientre se convirtiese en la cuna más acogedora junto al confortador palpitar de su corazón que lograría darle seguridad a su bebé al sentirse inquieto.

—Misa...— la voz le salió temblorosa y pronto se le cortó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecerse por el exceso de emociones que acumulaba su pecho. Pero aunque luciese nervioso, Misa sonrío, porque le vio su dedo índice haciendo círculos sobre su abdomen, quizá de manera temerosa pero constante —...El doctor... Ya no... ¿Ya no h-hará otra e-ecografía?— se mordió los labios nerviosamente, pero se tranquilizó al sentir la mano de Misa nuevamente acariciándole sobre la bata blanca.

—No ha dicho nada, será de consultarle directamente si es posible hacer otra en un periodo tan corto, sino, de igual manera te ha dejado la próxima cita para dentro de dos semanas, para confirmar que tu porcentaje de glóbulos rojos ha aumentado y con ello que el bebé se encuentre mejor...¿por qué?, ¿Ansioso por verlo?— sonrío con cierta picardía, levemente aliviada de ver un brillo diferente en aquellos orbes color miel.

Agachó la vista, acunando con ambos brazos su vientre, apenas rozándolo, pero no por rechazo, era un novato y simplemente tenía miedo de que la presión fuese demasiada y que incomodase al bebé.

—Si... Quisiese v-verlo...— confesó, dando un sobresalto al sentir el sorpresivo y efusivo abrazo por parte de la rubia, el cual tardó unos segundos en responder pero a quien estrechó con fuerzas contra su pecho —Eres la mejor amiga, Misa.

—Y pronto seré la mejor tía, no puedo esperar por malcriar a esta lindura— se encorvó levemente, acariciando y hablando de manera aniñada a esa parte del cuerpo del castaño —Si es niña, le compraré ropa de moda desde tiernita, y si es niño... ¡Pues también!

—¡Eii!, ¿Cómo que si es niño también?. Si es niño no creo que le importe mucho eso de vestirse a la moda— se rascó descuidadamente la mejilla, sonriendo por el simple hecho de estar teniendo una conversación como esa, sin ni siquiera saber aún cómo luciría. Aunque la estridente y sorpresivamente carcajada de Misa le impidió seguir imaginando las pequeñas facciones de su bebé.

—¡Por favor!. Será hijo de Light Yagami, ¿lo olvidas?— dijo tras una sonora carcajada — Cuyo cabello sedoso no es por mera gracia de la naturaleza; quien asegura que los calcetines blancos de hombres son solo para uso deportivo y que no van bien con otro conjunto; quien insiste que el catedrático luciría más profesional si su corbata cubriese hasta el último botón de la camisa, pero nunca sobrepasar el cinturón; quien...-

—¡Ok, ya entendí!— se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero con los labios.

—No hagas esas caras, Light. Acuérdate que te arrugas— sintió la mirada casi asesina sobre ella, provocándole una última carcajada, antes de abrazarlo de nuevo, acariciándole una vez más el tensado vientre. Se quedó pegada a él un par de segundos, feliz de verlo con otra actitud, pero ella no estaba del todo tranquila, aún había un tema pendiente y nada tenía que ver con la visita que había recibido de Lawliet la noche previa, pero si era referente al azabache —¿Y ya pensaste en como le darás la noticia?— no se atrevió a elevar el rostro, prefirió hundirlo más en el pecho de su amigo por el simple escalofrío que aquella pregunta le había causado.

—Simple, no se lo diré— su voz fue sería para ocultar su nerviosismo, pero prefirió alejarse de ella para que no tuviese que sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Se dirigió a la cama nuevamente, dandole la espalda y simulando indiferencia, pero simplemente no había soportando la manera en la que los ojos de Misa se habían abierto de par en par.

—¿De que hablas?. No puedes ocultárselo, Light. Es su padre.

Quizá lo ideal hubiese sido ir paso a paso, que Light aceptase su embarazo y luego verían cómo resolver lo de Lawliet. Pero estaba segura que la respuesta del castaño hubiese sido la misma hoy o dentro de un mes, por lo que deseaba ordenar todo de una vez para que Light pudiese continuar, pero no contaba con que su amigo tuviese planeado ocultar algo así.

—Eso debió pensarlo antes de...

—¡No me salgas con eso, Light!. Independientemente de los errores que haya cometido, no tienes derecho para ocultarle la existencia de un hijo— se adentró a la cama y caminó de rodillas sobre el colchón para abrazarlo por detrás al verlo sentado en la orilla opuesta —Sé que aún es algo reciente, ¿pero realmente crees que este es el final de tu matrimonio?— le susurró al oído de manera cariñosa mientras con un brazo le rodeaba por la cintura para volver a acariciarle el vientre.

—...Si...— titubeó unos segundos después, agachando la mirada —Él dijo que no deseaba hijos, así que tú debes prometerme que no se lo dirás.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo, yo no puedo...

—¡Eres mi amiga!, ¡Promételo!, ¡No quiero que él lo sepa!— ladeó su torso para poder quedar frente a frente, viendo a la rubia tensarse ante el elevamiento de su voz. Misa se mordió los labios nerviosa, no creía que ocultarle a Lawliet la existencia de su hijo fuese lo correcto, pero algo la hizo dudar, tal vez el haber escuchado el dolor que denotaba la forzada voz de su amigo, o quizá el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Está bien, te lo prometo— suspiró vencida pero sonriendo de manera dulce, acariciándole la mejilla. Quizá Light le había dicho que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin, pero ahora entendía el porqué la tonta idea de no decirle nada a Lawliet. Había notado en esa voz que aún lo amaba, pero que amarlo le dolía, y sus ojos mostraban que temía el no poder controlar ese amor al encontrarse nuevamente con su esposo.


	6. Rêve

**6.RÊVE.**

El café caliente y humeante se vertió dentro de la blanca taza de porcelana, añadiendo luego la cantidad exacta de azúcar. Se hizo un moño mal hecho en su largo y violáceo cabello, para luego dirigirse con taza en mano hacia la habitación de invitados.

Pudo ver a su esposo una vez atravesó la puerta, parado junto al ventanal restregándose los ojos, notablemente cansado. Y es que no podía culparlo, su teléfono había sonado incansable por horas de la madrugada, alertándolo sobre lo ocurrido y solicitando de su presencia en el hospital al cual había sido trasladado el azabache. Matsuda no había dudado ni un segundo en ponerse de pie a pesar de la hora, coger cualquier prenda decente y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de partir.

—Parece que ha logrado dormirse— su voz fue lo más suave posible para no molestar al inerte y pálido cuerpo que se encontraba entre las sábanas blancas, roncando levemente debido a lo forzada que sonaba su respiración.

—El doctor ha dicho que ningún golpe es de gravedad, pero que los analgésicos le ayudaran con el dolor para permitirle descansar— se sentó en la butaca que se encontraba en una esquina, jalando suavemente el cuerpo de su esposa para sentarla en su regazo, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y acariciándole con cariño los rollitos que se le formaban alrededor de ella.

—He traído el café que me pediste, aunque yo insisto que deberías descansar un rato— le acarició los cabellos, removiéndole algunos mechones que le cubrían la frente para luego plantarle un beso, acto que provocó una sonrisa en su esposo, quien negó levemente ante la proposición.

—Prefiero estar atento por si despierta— masculló, sorbiendo un poco de café mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia su compañero.

Y es que Elle Lawliet no le parecía tan admirable en estos momentos; su cuerpo parecía lucir pequeño perdiéndose entre las cobijas, a las cuales sus puños se aferraban de vez en cuando. No parecía estarla pasando bien, las muecas que formaba su rostro de vez en vez junto a los hematomas que le decoraban el contorno se lo confirmaban.

—¿Lograste verlo?— rompió el silencio unos segundos después, con sus ojos puestos en la misma escena que su esposo observaba, entendiendo rápidamente el motivo por el cual él se negaba a descansar aunque fuese por un ínfimo momento: no deseaba dejarlo solo.

Matsuda suspiró con pesadez, quizá más que cansado se sentía decepcionado. Esa simple pregunta le hizo recordar los esfuerzos que había hecho para dirigirse a la dirección que había encontrado en la libreta del azabache, donde una rubia muy amable lo había atendido, pero caso contrario fue cuando logró hablar con su objetivo.

—Lo he visto... pero dice no querer saber nada de él— chasqueó la lengua, colocando la taza en la redonda mesita que se encontraba a un lado, pasando ambas manos luego por su rostro en un intento de despabilarse.

Que más hubiese deseado que tener el poder de convencimiento suficiente para traer a Light consigo, hubiese deseado que lo siguiente que su compañero viese al abrir los ojos fuese a su esposo a su lado, más cuando aún bajo efectos del alcohol y dolor lo había escuchado balbucear su nombre. Pero el castaño se había mostrado renuente, no permitiéndole ahondar en detalles sobre lo ocurrido, pidiéndole que se largase de manera descortés.

—Es por ello que la policía te llamó a ti, ¿verdad?

—Su teléfono desvía las llamadas, dicen que yo también aparecía entre su lista de "marcado rápido" por lo que se pusieron en contacto cuanto antes— su voz sonaba apagada y sus ojos hundidos sobre unas hinchadas ojeras rojizas.

—Ve a dormir, Matsui. Te aseguro que él agradecerá todo lo que ya has hecho— le enmarcó el rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia sí para besarle los labios antes de ponerse de pie.

—Solo quiero que al despertar vea que no está solo, cariño.

Siempre había encontrado a Lawliet como alguien fuerte, quien se esforzaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle que el trabajo requiriese, pero lo había visto ir decayendo las últimas semanas, luciendo unos ojos lacrimosos todo el tiempo y una palidez más notable. Por ello no deseaba despegar su trasero de la butaca, servirle de apoyo, animarlo aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo.

—Deberás estar al cien si realmente quieres ayudarlo, así que no hay excusa que valga, te prepararé la tina con agua tibia, tomarás un baño e irás a descansar aunque sea un rato.

No esperó respuesta porque no la necesitaba, solo le guiñó el ojo con picardía antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado, intentando no hacer ni el menor sonido que pudiese molestar al muchacho quien aún se encontraba dormido.

Unos minutos pasaron antes que Matsuda se pusiese de pie, estirándose un poco para desentumecer el cuerpo, acercándose con cuidado a la cama para poder verlo. Lawliet dormía de lado, con un brazo hundido bajo la almohada a la cual se aferraba, respirando con dificultad con su boca entreabierta debido a la fractura cubierta con una banda en su nariz.

Tomó el grueso edredón blanco para cubrir el pálido cuerpo casi por completo. Colocó un monitor que suelen usar con los bebés sobre la mesita de noche, cerciorándose que estuviese encendido para llevar consigo el otro. Su esposa tenía razón al decir que debía descansar puesto que podía sentir que desfallecería en cualquier momento, pero también quería estar atento a cualquier sonido que proviniese de la habitación de invitados, deseaba estar disponible para lo que el azabache necesitase. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, ignorando por completo la repentina y pequeña sonrisa que había surcado los labios del aún dormido Lawliet.

 **oo**

 _El reloj no debía marcar más de las 16h00, pero las calles lucían apagadas y desoladas. No era para menos, el sol se había ocultado tras espesas nubes negras, y lo que había empezado como una llovizna pronto se había convertido en aguacero._

 _Los pocos transeúntes caminaban o corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían, cubriéndose con sus sombrillas o maletines, cualquier objeto era válido para intentar de mala manera protegerse de las pesadas gotas que les nublaba la visión al golpearles de lleno el rostro. Pero entre esas personas se abría paso una pareja, la cual más que huir de la lluvia parecían disfrutarla, importándoles poco o nada que sus prendas estuviesen completamente empapadas, adhiriéndose por completo a sus cuerpos, permitiendo que el agua se aventurase por cada rincón de sus pieles._

 _El constante y certero golpeteo de las gruesas gotas chocando contra el asfalto no resultaba ser más estridente que las carcajadas de aquel par, quienes chapoteaban en cada charco que se les cruzase en su camino, tomando con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante, el único contacto que les brindaba un poco de calidez mientras el resto de sus cuerpos comenzaba a tiritar por la copiosa humedad._

 _—Estas empapado— dijo Elle a la vez que e rodeaba la cintura con sus pálidos brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo cuando luego de un tanto habían decidido quedarse bajo el techo que sobresalía de un local cerrado. La lluvia no parecía querer cesar pronto._

 _—_ _Estamos...— c_ _orrigió, juntándose más al cuerpo de su novio al sentir que la mandíbula le tiritaba, no había sido hasta que dejaron de correr que pudo percatarse del frío que comenzaba a calarle hasta lo más ínfimo._

 _—Te prometo que para la próxima me cercioraré que haga un buen clima antes de salir— s_ _onrío de lado, removiéndole los mechones pegados de la frente. Le había emocionado correr bajo la lluvia, joder que si, pero también le había causado cierta ternura el sentir su cuerpo levemente tembloroso entre sus brazos, pudiendo notarlo casi tan pálido como él cuando un rayo iluminó el lugar por un instante._

 _—No importa, me divertí mucho— y vaya que si, podía asegurar que aún le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, y que el corazón aún le palpitaba con rapidez de la emoción. Una tarde en el acuario sonaba la cosa más común del mundo, pero el haberlo pasado con su novio es lo que la hacía especial. Lawliet tenía esa capacidad de dejarlo fascinado por su conocimiento general, quien le había brindado datos más interesantes sobre delfines que el propio guía —. Pero ya debería estar en la casa— continuó unos segundos después, hundiendo su rostro en el húmedo pecho, sonriendo de lado al escuchar que el corazón de su novio también sonaba levemente más acelerado._

 _—Sí, definitivamente a tus padres no les gustara que llegues tarde, y menos les gustará saber que fue por mi culpa de nuevo. Así jamás lograre que tu padre me quiera— refunfuñó, haciendo un leve puchero, provocando una suave risa en el castaño._

 _—No mientras les sigas dando razones para creer que solo quieres corromper a su niño bueno— rió quedamente, enmarcándolo el rostro con ambas manos para verlo directo a los ojos._

 _—Es que es imposible no desear corromperte— su sonrisa ladina había acompañado perfectamente lo profunda que había resultado su voz. Lo tomó con más posesiones de las caderas para acercarlo por completo, apresando por un momento con sus labios los temblorosos de sus novio._

 _—Se supone que tenías que decir que me ibas a cuidar, no a corromperme. ¿Quieres que mi padre te reciba con una pistola si te escucha diciendo eso?_

 _—Por supuesto que te cuidaré, pero admito que me causa inquietud el no saber cómo reaccionarán tus padres cuando se enteren— lo abrazó con más fuerzas, simulando querer protegerlo de la lluvia, aunque él sabía que había sido un mero impulso de aferrarse a él debido al pequeño pavor que le había causado imaginarse lejos de su lado._

 _—Deberán enterarse de alguna u otra forma. Sé que mi padre es un poco cerrado de mente, y admito que no puedo asegurarte cuales serán sus palabras o acciones cuando lo sepa, pero ni a mis progenitores les permitiría que me separen de tu lado— entrelazó ambos brazos detrás del cuello de su novio, juntando sus frentes para poder ver directamente aquellos insondables orbes que le erizaban la piel en instantes._

 _—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, porque ya no imagino mis días sin perderme en el color de tus ojos. No veo la hora de tenerte a mi lado como mi esposo._

 _—Para eso a-aún falta— susurró, apartando rápidamente la vista al sentir que las mejillas comenzaban a arderle, pasando desapercibida la sonrisa que había surcado los labios de su novio ante tal reacción. Y es que aunque no fuese la primera vez que Lawliet le hacía esas insinuaciones, siempre lograba ponerlo nervioso cada que le hablaba de matrimonio, quizá porque era su primer novio, o quizá su nerviosismo erradicaba en la seguridad con la que el azabache le prometía un futuro juntos._

 _—Ya sé que aún falta, pero es para que te vayas haciendo la idea que tú y yo amaneceremos juntos por siempre._

 _Los ojos color miel estaban abiertos de par en par, y a veces creía que Light no estaba consciente de lo adorable que podía verse, provocándole el deseo de unirse a sus labios por la necesidad de impregnarse de su sabor._

 _—¿Por siempre...?— jadeó suave recuperando el aliento una vez sus labios se separaron, lo ardiente de sus mejillas comenzaba a embargarle el cuerpo completo, olvidando por un momento la helada lluvia que seguía cayendo a su alrededor._

 _—Por siempre— aseguró, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar antes de volver a besarlo._

 **oo**

Jugaba con sus pulgares nervioso, paseando la vista por cada parte de aquel lugar, todo por evitar la mirada de la mujer que le sonreía sentada en el sillón frente a él mientras tomaba un poco de café. La casa le parecía bonita, aunque pequeña seguía siendo acogedora, pero había un punto en específico que había logrado captar su atención: la esquinera. Sobre la cual yacían varías fotos, deduciendo que eran de días distintos por los diferentes paisajes, pero en todas los protagonistas era la misma pareja: una mujer de cabellos violáceos y ojos amatistas junto a un hombre de cabellos negros y rostro despreocupado. Le provocó una leve sonrisa combinada con nostalgia de solo verlas, de solo imaginar que esos podrían haber sido Lawliet y él llenando las paredes de su casa con gratos recuerdos.

La puerta que estaba detrás de él se abrió de repente, provocando que se levantase de su asiento como un resorte, tomando consigo la pequeña caja que había llevado, odiando al instante su reacción. Y es que no debía importarle, o al menos de eso quiso convencerse cuando Matsuda había ido a buscarlo por la mañana, a quien casi corrió de la casa para no tener que escucharle, pero que no había habido ni un puto momento del día sin que las palabras de ese hombre no retumbasen en su cabeza, provocándole un miedo que lo paralizaba por completo.

—¿Sigue dormido?— la mujer dejó la taza sobre el soporte del sofá, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su esposo quien regresaba a la sala.

—Si, pero Light puede pasar y estar con él. Puedo llevarte algo de tomar si así lo deseas— contestó Matsuda con una sonrisa cansada.

—No, gracias, su esposa ya ha sido muy amable en ofrecerme algo pero así estoy bien— sonrío. Lo único que estaba esperando era la aprobación de Matsuda para poder entrar a la habitación, no deseaba tomar o beber algo pues sentía que podía regresarlo con la misma facilidad que lo ingeriría.

Se mantuvo lo más erguido que pudo mientras se dirigía hacia aquella habitación, pero pudo sentir las piernas debilitándose una vez cerró la puerta tras él. Tuvo que llevar una mano a su boca para mitigar el jadeo de inquietud que escapó de sus labios al verlo sobre la cama. Parecía que las piernas no deseaban responderle, y aunque le costase admitirlo, gran parte de su parálisis era la emoción que sentía por volver a verlo, de percibir el olor dulzón que usualmente emanaban aquellos cabellos azabaches. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de la lucha que la emoción y el temor llevaban por predominar en su pecho, porque no deseaba amarlo, porque se suponía que debía odiarlo.

Se acercó lentamente una vez sus pulmones se llenarón de aire de nuevo, sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a agolparse ardientes tras sus párpados mediante se acercaba, y es que el solo verlo le había estrujado el pecho, porque parecía no reconocerlo. Se sentó con cuidado al borde de la cama, sin poder apartar sus orbes del cuerpo que yacía inerte sobre el colchón. Y es que Lawliet siempre le había parecido tan fuerte, tan invencible como lo veía cuando eran adolescentes que le costaba asimilar que el inconsciente y moreteado hombre fuese su esposo. Pero el desasosiego que le embargaba el pecho fue algo que ya no pudo contener cuando de manera delicada recorrió con su índice una fisura que comenzaba desde la comisura de sus labios.

Una fina, ardiente e incontrolable lagrima le recorrió por completo la mejilla. Lo amaba, joder que si, aunque deseaba no hacerlo no podía evitarlo, y verlo tan mal le estaba haciendo pedazos el corazón. Le tomó la débil y pálida mano con una de las suyas, sintiéndola fría y blanda. Los sollozos habían sido controlados hasta que por instinto llevó la mano de su esposo y la posó sobre su levemente abultado vientre, sintiendo que lo gélido del tacto le atravesaba la ropa.

—¿P-por qué lo h-hiciste...?— susurró quebrantado cerrando con fuerza los ojos, encorvándose un poco mientras guardaba entre sus manos y vientre la mano de su esposo. Y es que sabía que no obtendría respuesta y que quizá no era el momento, pero la pregunta había salido sola, ¿Por qué mierdas había pasado esto?.

—Porque soy un imbécil— su voz apenas había sido audible, el nudo en su garganta no permitió que fuese de otra forma. Ver a su esposo encorvado y temblando por contener el llanto no era la primera imagen que deseaba ver al abrir los ojos.

Se irguió raudo, soltando la mano a la cual se había estado aferrando. Secó con su antebrazo las lágrimas que ya habían mojado sus mejillas, pero retuvo las demás que amenazaban con salir.

—Me ha dicho tu compañero que te has metido en problemas por beber de más— reprochó con cierta seridad, pero evitando verlo a los ojos.

—Estaba soñando contigo— comentó, no deseando ser regañado por una noche que apenas y recordaba debido al alcohol, solo sabía que algo había pasado por el dolor que sentía hasta en la punta de los pies.

—¿Y qué s-soñabas?— se mordió el labio mientras agachaba la mirada. Ni de amigos habían pasado tanto tiempo separados, que por más que aún le dolía, no podía evitar desear lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

—Te he soñado y hasta he sentido el sabor de tus labios— se sentó lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, llevando una mano a la mejilla del castaño, quien se mantenía cabizbajo —. Te he soñado a mi lado por siempre...— continuó con una lastimera sonrisa que desapareció cuando sintió un hilo de humedad descendiendo entre los dedos con los que le sujetaba la mejilla —...Light... y-yo...

—Deja eso— interrumpió rápidamente levantando la cabeza, mostrando la sonrisa más amplia que pudo, aunque sentía que los labios le tiritaban —Te he traído una porción de pastel— tomó la pequeña caja que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche para comenzar a abrirla, dejando a la vista la bonita porción decorado con extra jalea de fresa en la cobertura.

Pero a pesar de ser su pastel favorito, no estaba deseoso porque se deshiciese en su lengua. Y es que Light sonreía mientras parecía emocionado al colocar la porción sobre la mesita, pero las manos y los labios le temblaban, y Lawliet no podía sentirse más desdichado por ser testigo de la tristeza que anegaba los ojos miel de su amado, pero más difícil le era asimilar que era él el causante.

—Light... Lo siento tanto— le tomó con delicadeza por la quijada, obligándolo a detener sus acciones para captar su atención, aunque notaba como esos orbes le huían a encontrarse con los suyos.

—Deja eso...— insintió de nuevo —Les pedí que le agregasen más jalea...— _"como te gusta"_ omitió decir. Pero Lawliet le tomó la mano antes que tomase la cajita con el pastel, haciéndole que la dejase sobre la mesa, manteniéndolo sujeto por la quijada buscándole la mirada.

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que aún te amo...

El silencio reinó luego, roto solamente por la dificultosa respiración de ambos.

Sintió los delgados dedos de Lawliet rozándole la mejilla, quemándole en cada tacto a pesar de saber que se encontraban helados. Le parecía ridículo el sentirse tan lleno... Pero vacío a la vez. Como deseaba poder besarlo, poder perdonarlo, como deseaba no amarlo.

—Lawliet... Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo— soltó viendolo a los ojos.

No era la manera en la que esperaba decirlo pero las palabras salieron solas. Lo único previsible fue verlo palidecer a la vez que entreabría los labios y apartaba la mano con la que le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Eso n-no puede s-ser posible..— eso debía ser una broma, Light era hombre, ¿Pero y qué necesidad tendría de inventar algo así? ¿Era para ponerlo a prueba?

—El doctor me ha explicado. En dos semanas tendré mi primer control en el hospital central— se puso de pie, sintiéndose decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Verlo emocionado cuando siempre había dicho no desear un bebé? —Misa me ha convencido que lo correcto era tenerte al tanto. Pero entiendo sino deseas saber nada más— deseaba salir lo más pronto posible, pero sintió la fría mano tomándole de la muñeca, detenido sus pasos.

Sin embargo las palabras no lograban articularse entre los labios de Lawliet, no sabía que debía decir o que debía hacer. Jamás en su vida se había imaginado noche de desvelos por el llanto de un niño, no se le pasaba por la mente el como cambiar un pañal, no deseaba ni imaginarse a un infante correteando por todo el lugar. Pero amaba a Light, y aunque la idea de un pequeño jamás le había emocionado, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el vientre del castaño, deseando acariciarlo pero conteniéndose por miedo.

E intentó jalar su mano, soltar su muñeca del agarre del azabache, pero ante el más mínimo amague, Lawliet lo sostuvo con más fuerzas, evitándole el moverse ni un paso.

—... No sé qué decir...— fue lo único que logró articular, sintiéndose idiota por no haber escogido mejor sus palabras, pero es que aún se sentía perplejo.

—Entiendo, y está bien sino lo quieres...

—¿Quien dice que no lo quiero?— interrumpió poniéndose de pie, provocando que el castaño retrocediese un paso ante el repentino acercamiento —Solo... necesito asimilarlo.

—¿Asimilarlo?. Pensé que la idea de un niño jamás te emocionaría. ¿Por que intentarías asimilarlo ahora?— inevitablemente sus palabras habían salido siseando entre sus dientes con cierta dosis de rencor, pero dio un respingo al sentir la mano completa del azabache posándose sobre su viente.

—Jamás me emocionó las responsabilidades que acarrea el ser padre, más cuando nunca tuve el mejor ejemplo. Pero eso no quiere decir que odie a este bebé, sobretodo cuando solo es el fruto de lo mucho que te amo— acarició con cierto temor la tensa parte, sintiendo una mezcla de enternecimiento e incertidumbre. En una situación distinta quizá hubiese necesitado más de unos minutos para que todo cobrase sentido en su mente, pero no estaba en posición de pensar de más las cosas. Aunque la noticia no terminaba de entrarle en la cabeza, solo era una idea la que rondaba por su mente: _recuperarlo —_ No me importa cuánto me cueste, yo no estoy dispuesto a perdert... a perderlos, Light...


	7. Peur

Un nudo de ansiedad y angustia se había formado justo en medio de su garganta, volviéndole un poco difícil el respirar. Mantenía su celular en una mano desde que habían llegado a la clínica, sabía que Misa probablemente ya había notado su desesperación que iba en aumento, pero ya no podía ocultarla, y la rubia parecía mejor hacerse la desentendida, hojeando unas revistas que usualmente colocaban en las mesas de centro de esos lugares.

En la hora que tenían de haber llegado, ella ya le había ofrecido alguna revista de maternidad que era lo que más abundaba en el consultorio, se las había mostrado en su intento de distraerlo, de relajarlo, pero ni siquiera le prestaba atención, no porque no le interesase, de hecho admitía que los últimos días se había pasado más tiempo del recomendado frente a su laptop, buscando todo lo referente a un embarazo, desde los alimentos que aportan mayor cantidad de nutrientes al bebé, pasando por las maneras de estimularlo, ¿y por qué no? Las mejores cremas para evitar las estrías.

No era el embarazo lo que le tenía nervioso, no era la cita, ni siquiera era el hecho de volver a ver al mismo doctor a quien le había gritado y tomado de la bata bruscamente en el mismo consultorio unas semanas atrás. Sus nervios erradicaban en que su celular no había sonado desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana.

Hacía dos semanas que había desactivado el desvío de llamadas, hacía dos semanas que su celular había sonado a diario. Lawliet era la primera y última llamada que recibía al día, algunas veces no sabía ni de dónde sacaba fuerzas para no atenderle, porque simplemente no se sentía cómodo fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero que tampoco podía sobresaltarse porque ya se le había advertido que su embarazo era de alto riesgo; pero habían otros días en los que le era imposible no contestarle, odiando al instante esa quietud que le embargaba tan solo de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, el como esos cinco o diez minutos que la llamada durase podía lograr engatusarlo, hasta el punto de hacerle creer cada una de sus palabras, sonriendo tontamente cada que le escuchaba prometer que todo estaría bien de nuevo.

Pero ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haber reactivado su teléfono. Bajo los consejos, influencia, o presión de Misa lo había hecho, sobretodo porque la rubia le había convencido que sus padres podrían estar preocupados, más que nada su madre a quien telefoneaba cada fin de semana desde que se había casado, a quien tuvo que mentirle con la excusa de que había estado enfermo para dejarla más tranquila. Aunque más allá de sus padres, Misa le había convencido que si había tomado la decisión correcta de hacer a Lawliet participe en su embarazo, tenía que de apoco volver a tener una comunicación con el azabache, una comunicación basado solamente en el bebé si es que así lo querían. El problema es que la comunicación no había sido " _de apoco_ " ni solamente acerca del " _bebé_ ". Las llamadas eran al menos dos minutos sobre saludos por cortesía, seguido de una simple preocupación de como había estado su día, si había tenido algún dolor, o si las nauseas habían cesado. Pero luego de eso cada vez se alejaban más del tema principal, cambiando a un monólogo de Lawliet donde hablaba solamente sobre " _ellos_ " mientras Light se mantenía escuchando atento al otro lado, no atreviéndose a decir algo, pero sin el valor suficiente para colgar.

Era quizá por ello que aparte de estúpido se sentía decepcionado, porque si Lawliet le había llamado religiosamente los días pasados ¿por que éste era diferente? Ah, claro, porque de haberlo hecho tal vez se habría sentido en la obligación de asistir con él a la consulta.

Recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá en el cual se encontraba sentado, cerrando los ojos para intentar no pensar en las miles de posibilidades que su mente le estaba lanzando con una rapidez casi cansina. 'De seguro ni le interesa tu embarazo', 'probablemente solo te ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo', 'y tú tan idiota en creer que un bebé propio podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer'.

—Light, ¿has pensado lo que te dije?

El castaño abrió los ojos raudo, encontrándose con Misa quien le sonreía. Asintió despacio, haciendo que la rubia lo tomase como respuesta suficiente antes de regresar su mirada a la revista que estaba sobre sus piernas. Su única intención era hacerlo pensar en algo diferente, porque ella ya se imaginaba lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su amigo, porque ella no había pasado desapercibido las suaves risas provenientes de la habitación contigua a la suya durante las mañanas, ni cómo Light se dirigía al cuarto emocionado a la misma hora durante las noches, siempre con celular en mano.

Misa le había ofrecido la habitación de invitados por todo el tiempo que él encontrase como necesario. Pero a diferencia de Light —quien había decidido continuar con las clases en línea— ella si tenía que presentarse a la universidad, y al encontrarse un poco más avanzada en la carrera, los proyectos solían ser más trabajosos y extensos, por lo que podía ausentarse más de lo deseado de casa. Por ello había intentado convencer al castaño de que regresase con sus padres, no era que creyese que Light no podía valerse por sí mismo ni que le estorbase, de hecho su amigo ya le había ofrecido dinero de lo que su madre le mandaba como pago de la habitación, pero no era eso a lo que Misa se refería cuando había intentado convencerlo, más que nada estaba convencida que en un embarazado, independientemente del sexo, siempre es conveniente que se encuentre al menos una persona al pendiente.

Y Light lo había pensado, mucho para ser honesto, pero regresar con sus padres no era una opción viable para él. Se había casado a escondida de ambos a los dos meses que Soichiro le prohibió seguirse frecuentando con Elle, había tomado las cosas que consideró importantes y las guardó en una maleta para salir una vez sus padres se habían dormido. Y a pesar de que con el tiempo Sachiko había encontrado la manera de contactarlo nuevamente, jamás había vuelto a poner un pie en esa casa, sobretodo porque a pesar que la relación con su madre cada vez iba mejor, la relación con su padre seguía áspera, intercambiando pocas palabras y solo para eventos importantes; cumpleaños, navidades y años nuevo. Aunque el mayor motivo por el cual Light veía como imposible regresar a Kantō era el hecho que no había logrado contarle a Sachiko lo que realmente pasaba, desde lo de Lawliet hasta el embarazo, pese que había tenido la intención de contarle que sería abuela, las palabras no lograron ser articuladas.

—Anda, Light.

Escuchar la voz de su amiga nuevamente le hizo dar un leve respingo sobre el asiento al percatarse que ella ya se encontraba de pie y que él ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre ser llamado por la señorita tras el mostrador.

Se puso de pie luego de presionar por una vez más el botón principal de su celular, solo para asegurarse que, en efecto, su teléfono no se encontraba: apagado, en modo de silencio y que ningún mensaje o llamada había sido recibida recientemente.

Sonrió al entrar al consultorio, solo con la idea de no preocupar más a su amiga, sobretodo cuando el doctor comenzó a preguntar y anotar las cosas básicas, acomodándose sus lentes de botella de vez en cuando. '¿Ya has comenzado a beber tus vitaminas?', 'debemos continuar con la ingesta diaria del ácido fólico para asegurar el desarrollo correcto del cerebro y columna del bebé', 'aunque la ingesta de hierro sea leve, puede causar mareos y náuseas, por las cuales no debes preocuparte, al menos que estas no reduzcan con el paso de los días'.

Escuchó todas las recomendaciones y contestó cada una de las preguntas sin mayor problema, pero se sentía tan ajeno a toda la situación. Ni cuando el veterano lo invitó a subirse sobre la camilla sintió algún tipo de emoción, cuando las luces se apagaron y su abdomen quedó al descubierto no podía pensar en algo más que no fuese estar en casa lo más pronto posible. Pero sus pensamientos se callaron y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par una vez el aparato untado de frío gel se posó sobre su vientre, llenándose el consultorio de un rápido palpitar de un pequeño corazón.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que Misa se mantenía a su lado, tomando una de sus manos. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba y veía, ya que la vez anterior el doctor había dicho que dos ecografías en un periodo tan corto tampoco era recomendable. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla mediante el ecografo se movía lentamente de un lado a otro, buscando la mejor posición.

—Mira, esta es su cabeza, la cual por las semanas que llevas se encuentra más erguida— señaló con su trémulo dedo hacia la pantalla por un momento, una vez el aparato daba una mejor visión, que por sus años de experiencia no le era difícil divisar la forma y posición exacta del feto, pero que a Light le tomó unos segundos más, sonriendo una vez logró verlo tal como el doctor decía.

—¿Y ya se puede saber su sexo?

No iba a negar que esa pregunta era una de las principales que le rondaban en la cabeza. Solo llevaba dos semanas de haberse enterado oficialmente, y aunque al principio le había sido dificil asimilarlo, ahora no había habido día sin que se distrajese un poco de los deberes universitarios visitando páginas en internet donde había un sinfín de conjuntos perfectamente combinados para bebés sin importar su género o edad.

—Basado en los exámenes, tus síntomas y su desarrollo, podría decir con seguridad que te encuentras al menos en la semana dieciséis de gestación. En estos momentos mide un poco más de once centímetros y pesa 100 gramos, por ello sería más apropiado que te esperases al menos cuatro o seis semanas más para una ultrasonografía más exacta.

—¿Tan poquito?— interrumpió sin dejar de ver la pantalla. No es como si no hubiese escuchado el resto, pero su atención había sido captada solo por las posibles medidas de su bebé, sobre todo porque su vientre no era de un tamaño exagerado, pero ya lograba verse una pequeña y redonda protuberancia cuando usaba camisas más entalladas, por lo que se lo imaginaba de un tamaño más grande, pero que según el doctor tenía el tamaño de tan solo un aguacate.

—Si, pero las semanas que le vienen son conocidas como " _el estirón"_. En las próximas tres semanas tu bebé crecerá mucho, llegando a duplicar su tamaño y peso, eso sugiere que también tu embarazo será más notable aún con camisetas flojas.

—Mi amigo está preocupado por las estrías, doctor.

El rostro de Light se puso caliente y sino hubiese sido porque las luces estaban apagadas, estaba seguro que hubiesen visto su sonrojo en extremo. Aún en la oscuridad le dedicó una sería mirada a Misa, quien con una mano se había cubierto delicadamente la boca para no reír de manera escandalosa, resultando nada más en una sonrisa ahogada.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— espetó rápidamente, queriendo jalarla de las coletas sino fuese porque: uno, él era todo un caballero que jamás maltrataría a una mujer y dos, porque no debía moverse para no molestar al veterano.

—Solo se lo digo para ayudarte, él dice que tu vientre crecerá mucho más las próximas semanas, tal vez pueda recomendarte un buen producto y así dejas de buscar en internet.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron desmesuradamente, entre vergüenza y sorpresa, aunque quizá molestia más que todo.

—¿¡Usaste mi laptop!?

—... Bueno, es que no encontraba la mía...— masculló, rascándose incómodamente con su dedo índice la mejilla, pero que la baja y ronca risa del doctor captó la atención de ambos nuevamente.

—Es cierto que en las próximas semanas tu embarazo será notable, pero no creo que tu abdomen llegue a ser tan abultado, sobretodo porque estamos hablando de que tú eres un hombre, realmente no es como si tu cuerpo este diseñado para acunar otro, pero él cual esta reaccionado bastante bien ya que los latidos de tu bebé se escuchan sanos y no se presenta ninguna anomalía— retiró el aparato para luego limpiar con cuidado los residuos de gel que habían quedado sobre la piel del castaño, quien se acomodó su camisa sonriente al escuchar que todo parecía ir como debía —Pero el hecho que diga que tu abdomen probablemente no crezca tanto se debe a que nosotros no poseemos la misma capacidad que una mujer, por lo que es posible que durante los últimos meses tu bebé se quede sin el espacio suficiente antes de tiempo, y nos veamos en la necesidad de interrumpir el embarazo.

—Eso quiere decir que requerirá de... ¿incubadora?— siguió al doctor dirigiéndose nuevamente al escritorio una vez las luces se encendieron, su mirada se encontró por un momento con la de Misa, cuyo rostro también lucia preocupado.

—Es probable, pero no debes preocuparte, recuerda que yo te estoy dando datos que he leído en libros, pero la información es limitada por lo poco usual del caso, y el cuerpo humano es increíble. Nuestro objetivo es que llegues a los nueve meses sin complicaciones, y puedo asegúrate que por cómo van las cosas vas por buen camino, pero debes continuar tomando tus vitaminas, alimentándote bien, durmiendo lo suficiente y evitando cualquier emoción fuerte como enojos o tristezas.

—Entonces si el embarazo no es interrumpido antes de tiempo y logro llegar a los nueve meses... ¿mi abdomen si crecerá más de lo que usted espera?— jugaba con sus dedos nerviosos, viendo como el doctor anotaba algo sobre un papel color rosado, muy parecido al que le había entregado la última vez, donde le recomendaba opciones de comida y alguna que otra vitamina junto a la dosis que debía beber.

—¡Por supuesto!, crecerá tanto como tu bebé necesite— dejó su labor por un momento, alzando la vista para verlos sobre sus anteojos —¿Por qué?, ¿gustas que también te anote una buena crema para las estrías?

Light negó rápidamente con la cabeza, dando un golpecito disimuladamente con su rodilla en la pierna de la rubia, quien al igual que el doctor, río por lo bajo debido al comentario y a la reacción del castaño.

 **oo**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de pie?, ¿una hora?, ¿hora y media?, Matsuda sentía como si hubiese pasado un día entero, las piernas comenzaban a dolerle, posiblemente por el frío, o quizá por el rato que llevaban esperando. El pronóstico del tiempo había anunciado que se esperaban bajas temperaturas para horas de la tarde, con altas probabilidades de una pequeña nevada por horas de la noche. Eso explicaba de buena manera el porqué el frío le calaba aún con su grueso suéter, bufanda y caliente gorro puesto, lo que no entendía es como el hombre a su lado se mantenía tan sereno aún cuando el viento se volvía más brusco mediante los minutos pasaban, y ni siquiera era necesario verlo de reojo para saberlo, bastaba con posar su mirada en el reflejo que mostraba el edificio al otro lado de la calle, cuyas paredes estaban conformados de vidrio polarizado, donde podía verse él abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras Lawliet solo permanecía ahí, con un ramo de rosas en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—Pensé que la idea de venir hasta aquí era entrar al consultorio— su voz apenas y fue audible, lo más que su mandíbula le permitió al tiritar tanto.

—Lo sé, solo... estoy tomando valor— confesó, llevando por última vez el cigarrillo a sus labios antes de botarlo y terminarlo de apagar con una de sus botas.

—Jamás te había visto fumar...

—No lo había hecho por muchos años, pero estoy nervioso, y estúpidamente creí que esto lograría tranquilizarme— su vista bajo un poco, buscando el ramo de rosas que sostenía en la mano, todas muy bonitas, brillantes y frescas, pero fue inevitable que su mandíbula no se tensase al saberse cobarde, porque estas dos semanas habían pasado más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado, porque hubiese querido que este día no llegase en un buen rato, porque el amor que siente lo tenía ahí con rosas en manos, pero que el temor no le permitía dar los pasos.

—Me alegra que no hubieses fumado en mucho tiempo, y también me alegra que te des cuenta que fue una estúpida decisión el volver a hacerlo.

—Fue por Light— interrumpió abruptamente, a lo que Matsuda calló para permitirle continuar —Ya sabes que en mi adolescencia terminé en un orfanato, fue como cambiar de vida, olvidar a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado y empezar de nuevo. Con todos mis compañeros del orfanato asistíamos a la misma escuela de gobierno, ahí conocí a Light, él estaba en el mismo salón donde estaba uno de mis compañeros. Pero para ese entonces yo estaba en la edad en la que te crees todo un hombre, y al él ser menor, lo veía solo como un niño, logrando a veces hasta fastidiarme con su presencia, aunque no era ni siquiera Light quien me molestaba, simplemente yo estaba frustrado con el mundo, pero ese es otro tema, el punto es que con el pasar del tiempo yo comencé a juntarme más con un grupo de chicos mayores que yo, y menos con Light y mi otro compañero Near, pero es que aquellos chicos me parecían tan geniales, nadie se metía con ellos, para bien o para mal las miradas se posaban en ellos, yo quería un poco de esa atención, y terminé aprendiendo algunas cuantas malas mañas.

—Alguna vez me comentaste que tus padres murieron en un accidente, pasar de eso a un orfanato debe haber sido un golpe fuerte para cualquiera, creo que es entendible que buscases sentirte fuerte y a la vez con atención sobre ti— masculló, el frío era cruel, pero más que nada, dudaba si las palabras dichas habían sido las correctas, no deseaba hacerlo sentir incómodo o que las confundiese con lástima, pero la queda risa que escapó de los labios del azabache lo sorprendió un poco.

—¡Ja!, mis padres no murieron en ningún accidente, el cobarde mi padre un día se aburrió de serlo y decidió irse, y aunque me quede con mi madre, era como estar solo, porque ella doblaba turnos de trabajo, cada vez la veía menos, cada vez la veía más cansada, hasta que su cuerpo no lo resistió, sé que todos sus esfuerzos eran por mí, pero también sentía como si ella me hubiese abandonado, junto a la culpa de sentirme el causante de su muerte. Por eso cuando mis nuevos " _amigos_ " se aburrieron del niñato que quería ser como ellos, también me dejaron, y el único que estaba ahí y que siempre estuvo era Light, él jamás se fue. No digo que fue directamente gracias a él por quien deje las cosas malas que había aprendido, claramente él fue de mucha ayuda al mantenerse a mi lado pese a todo, pero lo hice principalmente por mi, porque quería ser una mejor persona para ambos.-

—Vaya... Jamás me habías dicho lo de tus padres, y menos lo demás, de hecho creo que jamás te he escuchado hablándolo con alguien— estaba un tanto anonadado, quizá él si consideraba a Lawliet como un amigo, pero sabía que el azabache era más reservado en sus cosas, por ello que toda esa confesión saliese de repente lo había dejado sin palabras.

—Lo sé, creo que los únicos quienes saben la verdad sobre mis padres son los encargados del orfanato, Light y ahora tú. No me gusta mucho hablar al respecto porque lo encuentro innecesario, pero simplemente todo ha salido de mis labios porque tengo miedo; tengo miedo de dar un paso, y luego otro, y otro hasta llegar a esa puerta.

Ahora el frío ya comenzaba a afectarle. Quería detener el maldito tiempo para tener el necesario y poder tomar valor, puesto que en su posición no tenía espacio para las dudas, no cuando se había pasado las últimas dos semanas tratando de ganarse la confianza de Light nuevamente, y que parecía que todo se iría por el caño ya que sus piernas se negaban a responder.

—Entiendo tu miedo, amas a Light pero no a...

—No me mal entiendas— habló raudo antes de dejarle acabar —Yo no puedo odiar a alguien tan Inocente, amo a Light, y te juro que han habido días en los que no he dormido bien por imaginarme cómo será ese bebé, el problema es que es mío, es ser padre lo que me inquieta, me da temor que el título me quede demasiado grande.

—Que tus padres se hayan equivocado no quiere decir que tu cometerás los mismos errores.

—Si, ¿pero y que tal si me equivoco?, no quiero que mi hijo sufra por mi culpa, no quiero ser igual que mi padre.

—Lamento lo que te diré, pero... ¿te has puesto a pensar que ya lo estás haciendo? Sí el bebé no existiese te juro que te diría que te entiendo y que deberías tomarte tu tiempo antes de tomar alguna decisión, pero el bebé ya existe y mientras tú estás aquí lidiando con un temor injustificado, también los estás abandonando a ellos— su voz había salido con un tono más alto del deseado, claro que lo entendía, pero ya llevarían dos horas ahí de pie y simplemente no era el momento para solucionar traumas cuando se suponía que hacía un buen rato deberían haber entrado a ese jodido edificio, Elle entregaría el ramo a Light, Light quizá soltaría algunas lagrimitas de emoción y luego ambos entrarían al consultorio, o algo así era el plan que Lawliet le había dicho por la mañana.

—¿Mi temor te parece injustificado?— sonrió de lado, llevando las rosas más cercas de su cara para poder olerlas.

—No lo quise decir de esa manera, pero este frío me está exasperando. Lo que quise decir es que entiendo tu temor, pero no puedes ser tan egoísta y creer que solo tú tienes miedo, ¿has pensado cómo se siente Light?, ¿no crees que él también tenga miedo?, dijiste que antes pudiste dejar tu adición al tabaco porque quisiste ser una mejor persona, ¿que te lo impide ahora?, ¿que te impide ser mejor que tu padre?, no, deja a tu padre fuera de eso, mejor pregunta sería ¿que te impide a TI ser un buen padre?— lo vio de reojo unos segundos, esperando una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Y es que para Lawliet no había una respuesta, no había una defensa, no había una excusa. Todas y cada una de las palabras de Matsuda le retumbaban en la cabeza, simplemente estaba actuando egoístamente, o quizá solo se estaba refugiando en su trauma como justificante para no enfrentar la realidad.

—Vamos...— indicó suavemente unos segundos después, dando un paso cuando sus piernas decidieron obedecer, aunque podía sentir que el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

Pero tan pronto llegaron al otro lado de la calle, la puerta del edificio frente al cual habían estado de pie se abrió, dando todos un pequeño paso hacia atrás y conteniendo la respiración por un momento por lo sorpresivo que había resultado quedar frente a frente.

—¿Lawliet...?— las últimas semanas habían hablado un poco, pero tenerlo en frente lo había dejado sin aliento, más cuando sus ojos se posaron en las rosas de color rojo vibrante.

—Light, te espero en el auto— Misa subió por completo la cremallera de su abrigo, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Elle y Matsuda antes de abrirse paso en medio de ambos para dirigirse al parqueo.

—Lamento mucho no haber venido a tiempo, ni haberte llamado para avisar en mi hora de almuerzo, pero el trabajo estuvo tan pesado que apenas y comimos, sumando que tuve que quedarme un poco más para poder terminar.

La mirada dubitativa de Light rápidamente se dirigió a Matsuda, quien comprendiendo la situación, no hizo más que asentir rápidamente.

—Si, es cierto, hemos salido corriendo luego del trabajo pero parece que igual ya era muy tarde— sonrió de la manera más sincera que pudo, él no era bueno mintiendo, y solo esperaba que hubiese sonado convincente, más porque sabía que Lawliet no lo hacía con mala intención, ni porque lo estuviese engañando, quizá era la conversación previa la que había influenciado para que se pusiera completamente de su lado, aunque lo que sabía es que deseaba ver a esos dos cada vez mejor, en lugar de alejados.

Light sintió como su corazón se aceleró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios luego de que Matsuda confirmase lo que Lawliet había dicho, agradecía haber subido su bufanda pues al menos su emoción no había quedado completamente al descubierto, pero es que no podía negar que aquello le había hecho sentir feliz, no por él, más bien por el hecho que el azabache si estuviese dispuesto a formar parte en la vida de su bebé, porque el día entero se había sentido altamente ansioso de creer que las palabras de Lawliet solo serían promesas vacías.

—Yo también te esperaré en el auto, Lawliet— habló Matsuda luego de unos segundos de silencio, al comprender la mirada que el azabache le lanzaba, indicándole que solo estaba haciendo un mal tercio.

—¿Como está?— continuó el azabache una vez su compañero se había alejado, posando una mano completa sobre el vientre del castaño, que bajo un suéter tan grueso apenas y podía sentirlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

—El doctor ha dicho que se va desarrollando bastante bien, quizá para la próxima sí puedas venir a tiempo.

—Te he traído esto, para ver si te convenzo de acompañarme a cenar.

El azabache estiró su mano para entregarle el ramo, pero Light no lo tomó. ¿Era él, o el cambio de tema si había sido abrupto?, ¿sería que su paranoia no había desaparecido por completo y solo estaba imaginando cosas que no eran?, no importaba lo que fuese, simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar ninguna de las dos.

—Light, sé que me equivoqué, pero pensé que lo íbamos a intentar— su voz había sonado nerviosa, y era notorio porque el ramo entre ambos rostros había comenzado a temblar mientras aún lo sostenía.

—¿Así de fácil?, por supuesto que lo estoy intentando, ¡estoy intentando olvidar que mi marido se cogió en nuestra cama a otra persona!— le empujó las rosas con cierta brusquedad, quién sabía si era la sensibilidad por el embarazo, pero detestaba como podía pasar de extrañarlo tanto a querer matarlo en cuestión de segundos.

—No, no digo que sea así de fácil, pese a que ya ha pasado un tiempo, entiendo que te tomará un poco más el poder perdonarme. Lamento haberme alterado, pero es que realmente te extraño demasiado— se aferró al ramo que había sido rechazado, sin apartar su mirada a la única parte del rostro del castaño que quedaba al descubierto entre el gorro y la bufanda: sus ojos, los cuales le parecían una combinación de emociones.

Light tenía su vista fija en las rosas, pero Lawliet había notado que aquellos ojos miel lucían cristalinos, dándoles un aire de tristeza, pero brillaban de una manera que podía sugerir: rencor, dolor, o decepción.

—...Debo regresar con Misa...— susurró, apartando por fin la mirada y dando la vuelta, pero deteniéndose al sentirse sujetado por el brazo.

—...Espera... está bien, no aceptes ir a cenar conmigo, te dije que no importaba cuanto costase, no estaba dispuesto a perderte, eso incluye ser paciente y esperar el tiempo que sea necesario. Pero por favor, las rosas son tuyas, llévalas contigo— lo soltó con cuidado, no lo obligaría a permanecer en contra de su voluntad, ya había dicho lo que quería, y Light estaba en su derecho de continuar sin voltear si así lo deseaba. Pero Light no se movió, y Lawliet dio un respingo al verlo girarse unos segundos después.

—...Lawliet, pedí esto para ti...— llevó su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo, sacando su billetera para tomar de ella algo que asemejaba a una fotografía, lo que Lawliet pudo comprobar al tenerla ya en su mano —Si te fijas bien, esta es su cabeza— se situó al lado del azabache, señalándole con su dedo cada parte del bebé que la ecografía había mostrado. Lawliet, por su parte, no apartaba la vista de la foto, prestando atención a todo lo que Light le indicaba, deseando que ese momento fuese eterno, sentirlo tan cerca hasta el punto de poder percibir su olor a miel era de las cosas que tanto extrañaba.

—Se ve muy pequeño...— susurró, sorprendiéndose al percatarse que la emoción no solo erradicaba en el hecho de sentirse junto a Light, más bien se había descubierto embelesado en la pequeña figura que se lograba divisar en el papel.

—Y lo es, según el doctor debe medir once centímetros— se alejó un poco, sonriendo ladinamente al percatarse que el azabache no había apartado los ojos de lo que él le había entregado —Misa me hizo abrir los ojos y entender que tienes todos el derecho de ser su padre, no te negaré que seas parte de su vida, pero no estoy seguro de querer que vuelvas a ser parte de la mía —se mordió el labio bajo la bufanda, dando la vuelta rápidamente esperando que Lawliet no lo detuviese de nuevo, pero que una vez más sus pasos se vieron estancados al sentirlo sujetándole por el abrigo. Pero unos segundos pasaron sin que alguno dijese algo, sobretodo porque esas palabras si habían logrado lastimar al azabache, pero había una palabra clave que le daba un poco de esperanza.

—Has dudado, has dicho no estar seguro, en lugar de estar realmente convencido de que es lo que quieres. Sé que fui un idiota, pero creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, yo jamás la desaprovecharía si algún día te decidieses en dármela.

Esta vez no volteó una vez se supo libre por su esposo, porque esos arranques de valentía como el anterior no eran algo que se daba dos veces en el mismo momento, en cambio prefirió retomar sus pasos, antes que sus emociones quedasen al descubierto; porque una parte de él quería golpearlo, la otra besarlo; en parte quería odiarlo, pero otra perdonarlo.

Y pese a que Lawliet solo lo había visto alejarse, quedando él con una invitación a cenar y un ramo de rosas, aún así una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, porque aunque Light no había dicho nada, ese silencio le sugería que tenía una posibilidad. Pero su sonrisa se volvió más amplia cuando agachó su cabeza y posó su mirada nuevamente en la fotografía que se le había sido entregada, viéndola detenidamente para captar todos los detalles de su bebé, los cuales delineó lentamente con su dedo índice, antes de guardarla con cuidado en su billetera.


	8. Reste avec moi

Un minuto más significaba uno menos para seguir encerrado en ese lugar, uno menos que lo separaba de poder escuchar su voz, uno menos para volver a ver los únicos orbes miel capaces de apaciguar la ansiedad que le embargaba las últimas semanas cada que las agujas del reloj se acercaban tortuosamente lentas a la hora que anunciaba su libertad.

Sus informes yacían apilados al lado izquierdo del escritorio. Ahora su quijada posaba desganada sobre una de sus manos, mientras sus profundos orbes se mantenían abiertos de par en par, casi sin parpadear, fijos en el reloj que colgaba en la pared frente a todos los cubículos, entretanto los dedos de su otra mano tamborileaban firmes sobre la madera. Un golpeteo al cual sus compañeros ya estaban acostumbrados luego de semanas, ya no parecía importarles, ni mucho menos incomodarles, todos sabían que ese repiquetear cesaría una vez la aguja grande del reloj se posase sin miedos apuntando al número doce, la señal que todos tomaban como el fin de la jornada laboral, aprovechando para estirarse un poco sobre sus asientos y desentumecerse antes de pensar en dejar sus puestos. Claro que todos esperaban con ansias que esa hora llegase, pero en Lawliet la emoción era más evidente, o al menos es lo que la mayoría había notado cada que lo veían dejar la oficina a grandes zancadas, agitando la mano a todos a manera de despedida, mientras una sonrisa jamás dejaba sus labios.

Y no era para menos, el júbilo que embargaba en su pecho quizá solo podía ser comparado con el de un niño que acaba de descubrir que su regalo de Navidad será la bicicleta que tanto quería. Un regocijo tan palpable que no era interrumpido o modificado ni cuando Matsuda le molestaba fingiéndose indignado porque habían días que el azabache no compartía las horas de almuerzo con él; en cambio se iba a un lugar alejado, pareciendo querer esconderse o no ser molestado por los demás.

Porque las ultimas ocho semanas Lawliet aprovechaba cualquier momento libre, por ínfimo que fuese, para llamarlo. Escuchar su voz, su risa, sus quejas y alegría le llenaban de tantas emociones que a veces no entendía como su pecho podía soportarlas todas sin colapsar en el intento.

Light le había explicado lo que el doctor le había dicho respecto al "estirón" pero jamás pensó que cada cambio, por mínimo que fuese, iba impactar tanto en él. En él quien ahora se imaginaba un futuro muy distinto al cual alguna vez quiso, un futuro donde ahora formaba parte una pequeña personita cuyo rostro desconocía.

Mentiría si dijese que el miedo no se hacía presente de vez en cuando, pero era más un miedo a lo desconocido que un rechazo en sí. Un miedo que a veces lo atacaba cuando regresando a casa debía meterse solo en su cama, ese colchón que se sentía igual de vacío desde que Light había partido.

Porque aún él se negaba a regresar, y Lawliet había prometido no presionarlo. La espera podría resultarle tortuosa sino fuese porque consideraba que, pese a todo, estaba atravesando uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

Cada día, en lugar de regresar a casa luego del trabajo, desviaba un poco su camino para dirigirse a casa de Misa, donde pasaba al menos dos horas antes de partir.

En algunas tardes Misa se encontraba libre, tardes que aprovechaba para charlar un rato con ella. Pero en algunas otras ocasiones ella se encontraba ausente, ya fuese por el trabajo o la universidad, y aunque fuese alguien que le agradaba y con quién estaba eternamente agradecido, prefería cuando no estaba presente, poder disfrutar del tiempo a solas con Light era lo que más ansiaba día con día.

Y éste no sería la excepción. Con una mano intentaba ingresar la llave en la puerta del auto mientras con la otra manejaba su celular, marcando con su dedo pulgar aquel numero que de memoria ya sabia, solo para notificarle que pronto llegaría, como siempre lo hacía.

—Te ves muy feliz.

Se irguió por completo dando un leve respingo, el celular casi resbaló de su mano pero logró tomarlo a tiempo. Y es que no era el repentino susto que le había causado aquella monótona voz lo que lo había puesto más pálido, era que él reconocía a quién pertenecía.

—Kiyomi...— jadeó torciendo una sonrisa, intentando modular la voz mientras giraba lento para poder dar la cara a la pelínegra, cuyos ojos estaban sobre unas marcadas ojeras rojizas, odio y decepción fue lo que percibió en ellos.

—Solo pase a dejarte esto— manteniendo su rostro estoico extendió uno de sus brazos, entregando una sudadera color negro, la cual Lawliet reconoció como suya antes de tomarla tímidamente —. Me la prestaste la noche que fuimos a ver el juego de béisbol, cuando terminamos haciendo el amor en tu auto, ¿recuerdas?— continuó, hablando entre dientes, sintiendo que la garganta podría cerrársele a causa de todo el dolor que tenía atorado.

Quería gritarle y hasta golpearlo, que sintiera aunque fuese la mitad de un cuarto de todo el dolor que ella había sentido, porque verlo tan sonriente le había hecho hervir la sangre. Pero se contuvo, aunque sentía los ojos anegados retuvo las lágrimas y prefirió morderse la lengua antes de soltar alguna otra palabra, porque aunque quería gritárselo todo una y otra vez en la cara, quería convencerse que no valía la pena como le había dicho Jeannette. Y es que ella estaba segura que no lo valía, pero eso no significaba que no le dolía.

Un dolor que Lawliet pudo percibir, porque aunque fuese en un rostro diferente, ese semblante ya lo había visto antes. Un par de ojos anegados en decepción lo estaban atravesando de nuevo, saberse que era el causante le dolía en demasía. No la amaba, pero eso no significaba que ella lo merecía.

—Kiyomi... yo...

—Ayer lo he visto— interrumpió, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, sin agachar el rostro —. Al igual que tú se veía muy feliz— finalizó tosca, sin poder evitar traer a su mente el efímero instante que lo había visto en el almacén, acompañado de otra chica mientras ambos esculcaban emocionados en el área de bebés. Y a Kiyomi se le había hecho claro el motivo, ese vientre abultado era difícil de ignorar, pero su envidia no le permitió decir algo al respecto, no porque odiase al muchacho, más bien odiaba lo que tanta felicidad podía significar: ellos estaban juntos.

—Sé que fui...

—¿Han podido solucionarlo?, ¿están de nuevo juntos?— interrumpió de nuevo. Las lagrimas de sus ojos se habían secado, pero su mandíbula se negaba a relajarse.

—¿Puedo hablar?— se cruzó de brazos apoyándose levemente sobre su auto. Sabía que ella no dejaría de existir de la faz de la tierra, pero había deseado no encontrarla de nuevo, justamente porque no sabía que diría el día que la tuviese enfrente otra vez, y el hecho que lo estuviese interrumpiendo cada que abría la boca no le estaba haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Alguna vez me quisiste?— las palabras le resultaban pesadas e hirientes, dañándole la garganta al salir. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Por fuera su rostro podía mantenerse severo, aunque por dentro sentía que el corazón le temblaba inundado en miedo.

—Si— confesó suave luego de meditarlo unos segundos, levemente encorvado porque todo el peso que debía cargar debido a su error era patente —. Pero no te amé— finalizó, tragando grueso al ver el flaquear en aquellos ojos grisáceos, perdiendo cualquier brusquedad a causa de sus palabras.

—No se te ocurra decir que a él sí lo amas— masculló al verlo abrir los labios para continuar, viéndolo arquear una ceja confundido —Cuando amas a alguien no vas y te revuelcas con otra persona.-

—Cometí un error, no quise lastimar a nadie, pero amo a Light— aseguró levemente indignado porque nadie mejor que él sabía lo que sentía. Era su corazón el que se aceleraba al verlo, eran sus manos las que temblaban por sentirlo, eran sus labios los que ansiaban besarlo.

—Eres lo suficientemente maduro para tener una idea de cuáles serán los resultados de tus decisiones, pero fuiste lo suficientemente egoísta para continuar de todas formas, no importándote a quien dañabas, solo pensando en tu satisfacción.

Kiyomi sonrío ladinamente al verlo desviar la mirada. Y es que esas palabras le habían calado, era sincero al decir que el daño causado era algo que le había quitado el sueño muchas noches, pero no había manera de refutarla, egoísmo lo describía perfectamente.

—Hay errores que no tienen remedio— continuó ella —, aunque ahora sonrías te aseguro que la persona a la que decías amar no será feliz a tu lado, vivirá con el miedo que vuelvas a engañarle, con la incertidumbre de si tus labios se recrean en la piel de alguien más, intranquilo de cada una de tus salidas y esculcando en tus cosas constantemente. Eso no es vida, o para mí no lo sería— giró sin esperar respuesta, encaminándose decidida, un taconeo que hacía eco mientras algunos se giraban ante su contonear. Una silueta que, aunque se volvía difusa mediante se alejaba, no podía dejar de ver; erguida, elegante, confiada, con fornidas pisadas que le retumbaban en la cabeza casi al mismo duro ritmo de su agitado corazón, quedándose inerte, completamente helado, incapaz de reaccionar por culpa de sus palabras, las cuales se reproducían y clavaban sin piedad en su mente.

 **ooo**

Uno a uno los días en el calendario se iban tachando, así el mes se iba acabando. Se había pasado la tarde limpiando la habitación en la cual dormía, dejándola lo más decente que había podido con su limitación de movimientos. Marcó una nueva **X** de color rojo sobre el día que estaba por acabar para luego dirigirse por un vaso con agua a la cocina.

Quizá la limpieza no hubiese sido tan difícil sino fuese por el hecho que ya no podía ni ver sus pies al agachar la cabeza. Su vientre había crecido tanto que dormir cómodamente por las noches era todo un reto, ni hablar de levantarse de la cama por las mañanas, de las maniobras que se tenía que armar para lograrlo, aunque lo más difícil, según él, era buscar la forma de recoger algo que había caído al suelo.

Sus pantalones hace semanas ya no cerraban, había debido cambiarlos todos por unos deportivos, los cuales todos casi parecían del mismo estilo, solo cambiando un poco el color. Sus camisas tampoco le abrochaban, y las que lo hacían los botones quedaban demasiado tensos, debiendo cambiar por camisas mucho más holgadas, de esas extra grandes que jamás pensó que podría usar.

Pero aún, aún con todos los cambios en su cuerpo se sentía feliz, hasta el más mínimo avance lograba emocionarlo en demasía, y ni mencionar el hecho que en cada uno Lawliet hubiese decidido estar presente.

Se sentó con sumo cuidado en el sofá de la sala, viendo su reloj de muñeca para tener una idea de cuánto más tenía que esperarlo. Porque aunque no le había llamado como usualmente lo hacía luego del trabajo, estaba seguro que llegaría, como había llegado a diario.

Fuese quizá la sensibilidad por su embarazo o el amor que aún le sentía, pero muchas veces se había descubierto sonriendo solo de recordarlo, y es que Lawliet ya no sólo preguntaba por él, hace semanas que los tomaba en cuenta a ambos, tomándose el tiempo de acuclillarse para acariciarle el vientre mientras saludaba al bebé cada que llegaba en la tarde, y Light podía sentir derretirse de solo verlo agachado hablando de manera cariñosa con su hijo.

Y es que por una parte le emocionaba ver a Lawliet tan deseoso de ser parte de la vida del bebé, porque es lo que él deseaba para su hijo, que pudiese crecer con el amor de ambos. Pero cada vez le era más difícil intentar verlo solo como el padre y no como lo que aún era, su esposo también.

A veces no sabía ni de dónde sacaba fuerzas para ladear el rostro cuando veía al azabache acercarse con claras intenciones de besarle los labios, el como lograba separarse de él luego de un abrazo cuando lo que realmente deseaba era seguir embriagándose con la calidez de su piel.

Misa ya sabía lo que pasaba, ella lo apoyaría en lo que él decidiese al final, pero también le había recalcado que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, y por supuesto que Light creía en ellas. Muchas mañanas se despertó con la idea de poder hablarlo con Lawliet, de decirle que deseaba continuar con su matrimonio, que quizá no podrían solucionarlo de un día para otro, pero que estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Podía pasarse el día entero pensando en las palabras idóneas, esperando el momento en el que Lawliet pasase a visitarlo luego del trabajo. Pero la cantidad de veces que se armó de valor creyendo que podría, fue la misma cantidad de veces que se arrepintió, porque al tenerlo enfrente las palabras no salían, todas las ideas que había tenido no lograban articularse en sus labios.

Lawliet no era malo, su inhabilitad de llevar a cabo lo que tanto quería no era un mero deseo sádico de verlo sufrir, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que éste había dicho " _lo siento_ " ni cuantas veces tembló cada que le escuchó decir " _te amo_ ". Pero le daba miedo, le daba miedo porque él también lo amaba y cada vez un poco más, le daba miedo intentarlo y que no fuese a funcionar, porque si la situación ya se le hacía difícil y aún a veces dolía, no quería imaginarse lo que tendría que soportar si su matrimonio fallase de nuevo.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el sofá, pero abrió los ojos abruptamente al escuchar el motor de un auto apagándose frente a la casa, dando un leve respingo al sentir un brusco movimiento en su interior, lo que le hizo sonreír antes de intentar ponerse de pie. Parecía que Light no era el único que se emocionaba cuando Lawliet llegaba.

—¿Me estabas esperando?— bromeó cuando se quedó con el puño alzado, la puerta se había abierto antes que él llamase a la puerta.

—Solo escuché el auto...— masculló levemente sonrojado, estaba tan ansioso por abrir que no se percató que lo había hecho antes de tiempo — ¿Qué traes ahí?— se inclinó un poco curioso hacia adelante al ver que Lawliet traía una bolsa café en una mano, dejando de lado la vergüenza que había sentido antes.

—Es una sorpresa, pero antes permíteme terminar de saludar— se adentró a la casa, estirando una mano tomó por la nuca al castaño, para luego acercarse y hacer el amague de besarle la mejilla, pero el beso fue plantado justo en la comisura de sus labios, dejándolo inerte.

Pero sin darle tiempo de reaccionar o reclamar, procedió a agacharse para quedar a la altura del vientre de Light, dando un beso en la abultada zona antes de saludarlo de manera tierna, hasta pidiéndole disculpas por haber tardado.

—Hoy ha estado muy inquieto— comentó, con el rostro un poco desencajado ante un nuevo repentino movimiento dentro de su vientre.

—Quizá me extrañó— sonrió, acariciándole porque sentir esos movimientos le emocionaba, pero a la vez para calmarlo antes de erguirse nuevamente —Misa me ha contado que ayer fueron a comprar ropa, ¿encontraste algo?

—¡Si!, Misa está como loca, compró muchas cosas— con efusividad le tomó la mano sin pensarlo, antes de llevarlo a su habitación, Lawliet solo dejándose guiar, yendo detrás sin soltarle la mano —Me he pasado parte de la tarde acomodando algunas prendas en el gavetero.

Se quedó de pie casi en el medio de la habitación, sintiéndose dichoso de ser testigo de la emoción que embargaba al castaño mientras se sentaba con cuidado en la orilla de la cama, abriendo las gavetas del mueble que estaba al lado de ella, colocando mini camisas, mamelucos y pequeños pantalones sobre el colchón para que el azabache los viese.

—Se nota que lo eligió Misa— comentó divertido, tomando un pequeño mameluco color blanco entre manos, el cual en el medio decía _"I get my awesomeness from my aunt"_ (obtengo mi genialidad de mi tía), lo gracioso es que la mayoría de prendas decían frases similares.

—Si, bueno, tomando en cuenta que ella compró la mayoría, no podía decirle nada. Además están muy tiernas, ¿no crees?— tomó una pequeña camisa sin mangas y de botones al frente color amarilla, extendiéndola hacia adelante para mostrársela al azabache —Le dije que nos esperáramos a saber el sexo, pero no quiso escucharme, por lo que la mayoría de prendas son lo que la gente llamaría como _unisex_.

—¿Y para ti no compraste nada?— se acercó para sentarse al lado de Light, ayudándole a doblar una a una las prendas que iba viendo.

—No...— masculló —Es que todos los pantalones de embarazo son para mujer, y las camisas tienen la parte de arriba grande como si yo tuviese pechos — se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un leve puchero que hizo a Lawliet reír por lo bajo, y es que verlo refunfuñando le había causado ternura —¿Te imaginas si tuviese que ir a un evento social?, lo único que tengo son pantalones deportivos, ¿sabes qué combina con pantalones deportivos? ¡Absolutamente nada!

—Pero si tú no asistes a eventos sociales— terminó de acomodar la ropa del bebé, intentando que estas quedasen por el momento en las gavetas de abajo, para dejar solo la ropa de Light en las de arriba y así evitarle que éste se tuviese que agachar.

—¡Pero si lo hiciese tendría que presentarme mal arreglado!— agitó los brazos levemente al hablar, intentando que el azabache que estaba agachado frente a sí entendiese la gravedad del asunto —Con pantalones que más parecen mallas y camisas cuyas mangas son como cinco veces más anchas que mi brazo, además... ¡auch!— se encorvó levemente manteniendo una mueca de dolor, abrazando su vientre, situación que provocó que el azabache dejase su labor y se desplazase con rapidez al lado de Light.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿¡que sucede!?— aunque se consideraba alguien calmado, se descubrió con el corazón agitado mientras con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura a su esposo, quien para tranquilizarlo alzó el rostro sonriendo lo mejor que pudo.

—Tranquilo, es solo que a veces realmente patea fuerte. Recuerdo que cuando te peleabas en la escuela casi nunca usabas los puños, solo los pies, a lo mejor y heredó de ti esa fascinación de patear cuando menos lo espero— bromeó, acariciando su vientre para intentar calmarlo, no había mentido al decir que se la había pasado inquieto el día completo.

—De seguro fue su manera de recordarte que ir por la calle mal arreglado es pecado, eso definitivamente lo heredaría de ti— se puso de pie frente al castaño, mostrándole la bolsa café que había traído, la cual Light le arrebató.

—¡Yo no soy así!— espetó ofendido, pero sus facciones se relajaron al sacar una camisa gris cuello redondo que en la parte del abdomen traía un dibujo que simulaba una abertura de la cual un bebé intentaba salir, con una frase arriba que decía _"pandita en camino"_. —¡Lawliet, es perfecta! ¿Donde la compraste?

—La mande a hacer para que fuese justo para ti, que no quedase tan floja en la parte del pecho, pero con el espacio necesario para tu abdomen... ¡anda, pruébatela!— se encorvó un poco para tomar la floja camisa blanca de Light por la parte de abajo, jalándola hacia arriba para poder quitarla antes que el castaño pudiese reaccionar, porque Lawliet se moría por verlo con la nueva camisa puesta.

Se puso de pie para poder verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a la cama, su vientre abultado solo hacía que esa zona de la camisa se viese completamente tensa, pero en lugar de verse raro, el dibujo del bebé intentando salir lo hacía ver adorable. Las mangas tenían el tamaño perfecto, sin apretar su brazo pero sin ser horriblemente flojo

—¡Me encanta!— con una sonrisa dijo las palabras que Lawliet tanto había esperado escuchar.

—Prometo comprarte más, pero primero quería ver si las medidas eran las correctas— se situó detrás, apoyando su mentón en el hombro del castaño, rodeándole con ambos brazos abarcándole apenas el abdomen —¿Tienes sueño?— preguntó al verlo restregarse los ojos con pereza por un leve momento.

—No ha parado de moverse, las veces que intenté dormir comenzaba a moverse más, como si le dijese que era hora de jugar— sonrió, dejándose guiar por Lawliet quien le había tomado la mano para llevarlo a la cama.

—Entonces debería dejarte descansar— Le acomodó una almohada al costado para que Light pudiese acostarse de lado y que el peso de su vientre quedase apoyado en ella sin causarle molestias, luego le acomodó una más entre las piernas tal como había leído en internet, todo para hacerle más llevadera la noche que, según Light, a veces se le volvían largas por la incomodidad. Se encorvó para darle una beso en la frente, pero antes de erguirse sintió un agarre en su camisa.

—Misa volverá muy noche... puedes q-quedarte, acostarte s-si quieres— susurró desviando la vista, pasando desapercibido el brillo que se hizo presente en los ojos de Lawliet.

—¿Estás seguro?— tragó grueso y una sonrisa nerviosa se hizo presente al verlo asentir suavemente.

Se sentó con cuidado en la orilla, sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras intentaba soltar las agujetas de ssu zapatos. Con el corazón agitándose peligrosamente mientras a gatas se arrastraba sobre el colchón, completamente helado una vez se situó a su lado, ambos frente a frente, sintiendo en su abdomen la presión del vientre del castaño.

—Cuando tú lo acaricias se calma— bostezó cansado, pero sintiendo como adentro para su bebé la fiesta parecía seguir.

Y Lawliet ni lento ni perezoso posó su mano sobre la abultada zona, comenzando a hacer suaves movimientos sobre ella, pero sin dejar de ver los ojos miel de su esposo, los cuales a pesar de estar un poco cerrados por el cansancio no le apartaban la vista.

—Pensé que a las veinticuatro semanas ibas a querer saber el sexo de nuestro bebé, pero Misa me ha dicho que quieres que sea sorpresa.

—Si, y me dijo que no se iba a poder aguantar hasta el final de mi embarazo para comprarle ropa, por eso se aprovechó el día de ayer y me anduvo por todos lados— sonrió de lado, articulando cada palabra lentamente, la mano de Lawliet sobre su vientre no sólo estaba tranquilizando al bebé.

—Respecto a lo de antes...— comentó abrupto al notar que aunque Light lo seguía viendo, sus ojos cada vez se cerraban más y no quería que se durmiese sin dejar claro algo —-No te enojes si dije que nuestro hijo heredaría algo de ti que no te gustó, no lo dije por burlarme, amo hasta esa forma de ser tuya, es más, no tendría problemas si nuestro hijo se parece solo a ti.

—No digas tonterías— balbuceó levemente sonrojado, sintiendo los párpados cada vez más pesados —Se parecerá a ambos y será lindo... mientras no herede tus ojeras— bromeó, logrando que el azabache riese por lo bajo —O tu piel seca que se rehusa a volverse sedosa ni invirtiendo mis mejores tratamientos, o tu color peligrosamente pálido, o tu cabello rebelde que no agarra puesto ni con mis mejores cremas, o...

—¿Y que se supone que deba heredarle yo?— rió, divertido de verlo con los ojos cerrados pero sin parar de balbucear.

—Quizá... tu apellido...— bromeó, no pareciendo inmutarse ni cuando sintió la peligrosa cercanía de Lawliet, acabando con un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Se acomodó sobre el colchón con cuidado, no queriendo incomodar a Light, que aunque podía asegurar que aún no estaba profundamente dormido, su respiración ya era más pausada. Le siguió acariciando, más por placer propio, le fascinaba la sensación de la tensa pero igualmente suave piel del abdomen del castaño, aunque más le emocionaba saber el motivo de su estado, que dentro cargaba una pequeña personita que llevaría la sangre de ambos, el resultado del amor que los había unido.

Un amor que temía no recuperar. Sabía que no debía ser tan pesimista, después de todo esto es lo más que había logrado en semanas, estaba a su lado viéndolo dormir, escuchando como su respiración se volvía más profunda mediante los minutos pasaban, pero que en ese silencio casi sepulcral las palabras de Kiyomi volvían a su mente, reproduciéndose una y otra vez.

Light se encontraba en su sexto mes de embarazo, hacia un poco más de cuatro meses que éste había tomado sus maletas para dejarlo. Le resultaba demasiado tiempo, de hecho cada día se le hacía eterno sin estar a su lado, pero sabía que su idiotez no era algo que podía solucionarse de un momento a otro. Sin embargo le agobiaba que su presencia pasase a significar solo como padre de su hijo, y no como esposo. Es decir, aunque en un principio se mostrase renuente, ahora estaba ansioso de formar parte de la vida de su bebé, pero también ansiaba por seguir siendo parte de la vida de Light, que ambos pudiesen considerarse uno mismo como lo había dicho en sus votos el día de su boda.

—Light...— susurró intentando no despertarlo, haciendo círculos con su dedo índice sobre la tersa mejilla del castaño para intentar calmarse, pero sentía la garganta cada vez más cerrada —Quiero que s-seas feliz... pero t-tengo miedo que tu f-felicidad no sea a mi lado...q-quédate conmigo, Light.


	9. père

El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que literalmente podía escuchar su rápido palpitar, estrechó la mano de su jefe con seguridad y luego se puso de pie para dejar aquella oficina, manteniéndose erguido aunque podía sentir que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Vio una vez más al hombre de corbata que aún le sonreía desde el escritorio, le agradeció suavemente y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta con lentitud, exhalando con fuerza cuando la presión que había dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes desapareció.

Sino fuese porque aún se encontraba en su trabajo, seguramente se hubiese dejado caer de rodillas frente aquella puerta, intentando recuperar todo el aire que sus pulmones habían perdido al estar en presencia de su jefe. Pero no podía hacerlo, solo apoyó su frente contra la madera sin soltar la perilla por un momento, respirando para calmar sus nervios antes de disponerse a regresar por aquel largo pasillo que dirigía a la oficina central, donde varios escritorios ordenados correctamente se encontraban, pero sobretodo, donde sabía que sus compañeros le estarían esperando.

Y escuchó como los tecleos se detuvieron tan pronto se posó bajo el umbral que dividía ambas habitaciones, la mirada de todos abandonaron los ordenadores y buscaron la suya, pero Lawliet solo buscó los ojos de Matsuda. Y un simple asentimiento con la cabeza fue el necesario para que aquellos expectantes ojos marrones oscuros brillasen, mordiéndose al mismo tiempo los labios quizá queriendo retener algún grito de emoción que fuese a distraer a sus demás compañeros o que fuese a terminar en alguna amonestación.

Aunque la incertidumbre no duró mucho, solo unos pasos había dado con intenciones de buscar su escritorio que estaba casi al final cuando el reloj marcó la hora del almuerzo, viéndose rodeado por todos antes que pudiese siquiera preverlo.

—¡Lawliet!— llamó Matusda, queriendo abrirse paso entre el pequeño cúmulo de personas que atacaba con preguntas al azabache —¡Déjenme pasar!— bufó nuevamente cuando sentía que los demás parecían cerrarle el paso a propósito.

Pero no había terminado de llegar cuando sintió a Lawliet tomándole de la mano para guiarlo a regresar los pasos, porque el azabache no se sentía atraído a ser el centro de atención a sabiendas que muchos de esos hombres de trajes solo se trataban de algún que otro envidioso, quienes probablemente habían rogado en su interior que los resultados de Lawliet fuesen negativos, cuyas felicitaciones en algún momento le resultaron falsas ya que parecían decirlas entre dientes, a excepción de Matsuda, quien sonreía tan amplio que hasta parecía imposible, a quien sin decir ni una palabra jaló por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al patio trasero, donde luego de soltarlo se giró para encararlo.

—Lo logré...— susurró rompiendo el silencio, ni él creyéndose lo bien que se había sentido sacarlo al fin del pecho.

Y tuvo que pegar bien los pies a la tierra cuando sin previo aviso su compañero se lanzó sobre él, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que lo hizo jadear al dejarlo sin aire. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Matsuda cuando pasado unos segundos, le pareció que el abrazo ya había durado suficiente.

—Lo siento, lo siento...— comenzó a excusarse rápidamente al separarse —Se me olvidaba que a partir de ahora ya eres mi jefe— le codeó con complicidad mientras le guiñaba un ojo, algo que al azabache le sonsacó una queda risa.

—Técnicamente seré tu jefe hasta la siguiente semana— sonrió acomodándose la corbata luego del previo contacto.

—¿Entonces aún puedo abrazarte?

—No— cortó en seco, pero sin dejar de sonreír, sintiendo en su espalda caer unas suaves palmadas a manera de felicitaciones por haber obtenido el puesto para el cual había aplicado unas semanas atrás. Subjefe de zona.

—De igual forma esto hay que celebrarlo... ¡Ya sé!, podrías ir a cenar a mi casa, mi esposa hace los mejores filetes de pescado, o si lo prefieres hacemos una carneada mientras nos cuentas todo... ¡ah! También puedes llevar a Light...bueno, eso depende de cómo vayan las cosas con él...— bajó la voz ante lo último, creyendo que probablemente había metido la pata

—Ni yo sé cómo vamos— se encogió de hombros y echó la cabeza para atrás, viendo cómo se movían las hojas del árbol que en este momento les brindaba sombra, como queriendo encontrar en ellas alguna respuesta —Es como si estuviésemos estancados. No somos un nada, pero tampoco lo somos todo.

—¿Ha vuelto a rechazar la idea de volver a casa?— escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para emprender la caminata en busca de la cafetería, haciendo crujir algunas hojas secas que adornaba el adoquín

—Honestamente hace mucho ya no se lo he propuesto. Estamos en los últimos meses de su embarazo que no he querido importunarlo, pero me desespera nuestra situación.

—¿Pero van bien?

—No sé— se encogió de hombros nuevamente, apretando los labios por la desesperación que le causaba la incertidumbre —Soy yo quien lo ha llevado a cada una de las citas médicas, el doctor nos ha explicado que un parto natural es biológicamente imposible, y prácticamente la cesárea está programada para dentro de tres semanas. Aún así, emocionado, nos inscribí a uno de esos cursos pre-parto, donde más que nada nos explicaron el como la respiración es importante para ese momento. Hace unos días fuimos a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta, para tener lista la pañalera el día que deba ingresarse en el hospital— hizo una pausa mientras se agachaba para tomar la bebida que acababa de comprar en la máquina expendedora ya dentro de la cafetería.

—¿Y eso... está mal?— se atrevió a preguntar antes de ponerse a buscar una mesa vacía, no entendiendo que era lo que ponía tan cabizbajo al azabache si lo que relataba parecía de cualquier pareja enamorada que están a la espera de su bebé y no de unos que están en malos términos.

—No sé, dime tú... prácticamente soy el padre de nuestro hijo, pero no su esposo— suspiró exhausto, masajeando el puente de su nariz una vez tomaron asiento —Muchas noches me permite entrar en su cama, casi puedo respirar su aliento cuando duerme, pero no me deja besarlo, no me deja abrazarlo por largo rato, no quiere que lo tome de la mano cuando vamos por la calle... ¿que se supone que deba de pensar?, ¿que se supone que deba hacer?

—Sé que cometiste un error, pero que no se te olvide que también mereces ser feliz— opinó despacio. No quería decir que Light actuaba mal al rechazarlo, o que Lawliet estaba mal en insistir, pero no podían seguir así por siempre.

—Soy feliz junto a él— lo miro de reojo decidido, sorbiendo un poco de la bebida gaseosa que acababa de comprar.

—Entonces deberás seguirle dando más tiempo al tiempo, quizá debas esperar a que su embarazo termine para que puedan hablar del rumbo que tomará su relación. Mira el lado positivo, pese a que no viven juntos, lo ves a diario y muchas veces hasta duermes a su lado, a estas alturas aún no te pide que firmes ningún acta de divorcio— posó una mano sobre el hombro de su compañero, quien sonrió un poco aliviado antes de dirigir su vista al anillo que decoraba su dedo. Y es que Lawliet sabía que podía lucirlo con libertad porque legalmente ellos seguían siendo esposos.

—Créeme que lo sé, creo que es como mi consuelo el saber que él no ha tomado ninguna arrebatada decisión que ponga en fin realmente nuestro matrimonio— sonrió más amplio, su situación lo llenaba constantemente de desasosiego, pero aún creía que había una esperanza, una pauta que Light le permitía, y que solo debía ser paciente para obtenerla por completo de nuevo.

—Entonces no te desanimes y respecto a lo de ahora... ¿crees que si puedan ir?

—No lo sé, déjame preguntarle para ver cómo van sus ánimos— se ladeo un poco para buscar el celular en su bolsillo.

La idea de Matsuda no sonaba mal y sabía que lo hacía de buena fe, pero también sabía lo difícil que le estaban resultando estos últimos días a Light con el aumento de peso y el bebé que a veces tomaba posiciones que le cortaban la respiración por momentos. Dificultades que el doctor ya había señalado y las tomaba como normales, sin embargo los chequeos del castaño eran constantes para evitar alguna complicación, pero que hasta el momento no había sido necesaria ninguna intervención, la idea era lograr que el castaño llegase al último mes de embarazo o al menos hasta que el bebé estuviese lo suficientemente fuerte para nacer con la seguridad que no necesitaría de aparatos que completasen su proceso de formación. Y para Lawliet era maravilloso que el embarazo de su esposo estuviese saliendo bien, y sumándose a la perfección del momento estaba el hecho de su nueva posición laboral, lo cual traería más ingresos económicos, era lo que había estado esperando por años, era a lo que se refería cada que decía _"cuando nuestra situación mejore..."._ Por supuesto que quería celebrar, pero quería hacerlo con Light, y si su esposo no se encontraba con los ánimos de salir, pues simplemente rechazaría la invitación de la manera más amable que se le ocurriese, puesto que encontraba más tentador el pasarse la noche con su esposo hablando que en la casa de Matsuda bebiendo.

 _—"¡Lawliet, que bueno que eres tú!"_

El aludido frunció el entrecejo porque fuese la rubia quien atendió el teléfono de Light, pero sobretodo por el notable tono de la chica. Estaba alterada.

—Misa... ¿Sucede algo?— temeroso se llevó un dedo al nudo de su corbata, aflojándola un poco sin apartar el celular de su oreja.

 _—"Light se puso mal y..."_

—¿¡Y por qué no me llamaste!?— se puso de pie tan abruptamente que su compañero dio un respingo ante el repentino movimiento junto al tono de voz que el azabache había elevado, notándosele nervioso al apretar los dientes.

 _—"¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo!, ya está en el auto para llevarlo al hospital..."_

—Está bien, los veo allá— interrumpió antes de desconectar la llamada, no necesitando escuchar más, no quería retrasar más a la chica.

Se palmeó inquieto los bolsillos de su pantalón para asegurarse de tener sus pertenencias en orden; llaves, billetera, celular. No quería desviarse por ningún motivo hacía la oficina, necesitaba salir lo más pronto posible, pero antes de poder dejar la mesa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Matsuda.

—No te preocupes, posponemos lo de la cena. Quizá en esa y hasta se convierta en una cena de bienvenida para tu bebé— sonrió lo más amplio que pudo, sintiéndose aliviado al ver a su compañero imitar su sonrisa antes de asentirle levemente, solo para verlo girarse rápidamente buscando la salida de la cafetería.

 **ooo**

La celeste bata apenas cubría sus piernas blancas, luego de tanto movimiento ésta se había subido dejándolas al descubierto cada vez un poco más. Y no era para menos, sentado en la orilla de la cama movía los píes nervioso por momentos y se mantenía inclinado hacia adelante hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Lawliet, una cercanía con la cual podría haberse embriagado con el aroma del azabache sino fuese porque sentía como si le estuviesen apuñalando la espalda y los huesos se le rompían de a poco.

—...Lawliet... du-duele...— susurró rechinando los dientes, aferrándose con fuerza a los hombros del azabache sin importarle si lo lastimaba, le dolía demasiado como para pensar en el dolor de otro.

—El doctor dijo que ya venía...— sin dejar de acariciarle despacio la espalda, estiró un poco el cuello para ver si lograba vislumbrar a alguien a través de la pequeña ventana que estaba en la puerta. Solo eran unos minutos los que habían pasado desde que el doctor había partido bajo la promesa que volvería pronto, pero aunque el tiempo que había pasado fuese corto, a ambos se les hacía eterno.

—¡Me duele, maldita sea!— alzó el rostro, con la mandíbula completamente tensa y los ojos notablemente llorosos.

—Tranquilo amor, recuerda las clases, respira por la nariz, exhala por la boca, res...

—¡Me importa una mierda la terapia!, ¡Busca al doctor, maldita sea, duele!, ¡Haz algo!— sudaba, le dolía la garganta de tan solo retener todo lo que realmente quería gritar, el dolor se volvía más insoportable minuto a minuto, parecía calmarse por momentos, pero luego regresaba con mayor intensidad, y no solo se limitaba a su espalda, parecía que algo lo atravesaba por completo llegando hasta su panza, la cual se contraía como si se tratase del peor dolor intestinal.

—Tienes razón, voy por el doctor— completamente nervioso por no saber qué hacer para aliviar su dolor intentó alejarse del castaño, pero esas firmes manos alrededor de sus hombros ejercieron más presión, volviéndolo a su sitio.

—¡No se te ocurra moverte!

—Pero dijiste que...

—¡No me importa lo que te dije!, ¡No me puedes dejar solo aquí!— interrumpió, sus dedos de los pies se doblaban del dolor y sus nudillos de las manos lucían pálidos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los brazos de Lawliet, corrección, todo él se encontraba un tono más pálido.

—Ok...— susurró sin saber que más decir, sin desear llevarle la contraria, ahora era él quien respiraba profundo por la nariz y exhalaba despacio por la boca.

—Lamento la tardanza— interrumpió el sonriente doctor seguido de dos médicos más y un par de enfermeras —Necesitaba al anestesiólogo, es una suerte que hace unos días te hayas venido a hacer las pruebas con la anestesia, ¿Como te sientes?— preguntó con la misma sonrisa mientras se acercaba al joven para revisar el suministro de suero.

—¿Es necesario que conteste eso?— entre dientes se había atrevido a hablar, como si su situación no fuese lo suficientemente obvia.

—No, pero necesito que te quedes muy quieto para poder aplicar la anestesia y llevarte a cirugía.

Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba Light asintió despacio, hundiendo su rostro nuevamente en el pecho de Lawliet, quien se mantenía inerte viendo el rostro de todos los presentes, abrazando un poco al castaño cuando el doctor anestesiólogo se acercó por detrás con jeringa en mano, sintiendo entre sus brazos a Light estremecerse por el pinchazo.

Y las enfermeras que se encontraban a los lados rápidamente le ayudaron para que intentase recostarse, no sin antes chequear que el gotero del suero hidratante siguiese trabajando con normalidad. Y una vez Light se acostó la realidad le llegó de golpe, estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar donde con bisturí en mano romperían su piel, y a la emoción de ver al fin el rostro de su hijo se le unió el miedo a lo desconocido, ¿que tanto dolería?, ¿sangraría mucho?, ¿podría morir?, su mano que mantenía incrustada la aguja que suministraba el líquido encontró la de Elle, apretándola levemente buscando un poco de seguridad.

—Bien joven Lawliet, el joven Yagami me mencionó que deseaban esperar hasta este día para saber el sexo de su bebé, ¿está listo para presenciar el nacimiento?— esa sonrisa no se la quitaba nadie, ni cuando vio a Lawliet palidecer más.

—¿Qui-quiere que yo vea cu-cuando lo...— ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque su garganta se había secado por completo.

—Si, hasta puede cortar el cordón umbilical. Muchos padres lo hacen.

Y estaba a punto de negarse, él no sé sentía atraído a ver cómo abrían el vientre de su esposo. Pero antes que pudiese decir algo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Light, los cuales aparte de temerosos lucían suplicantes. Y sin más remedio intentó recobrar la compostura, irguiéndose para lucir como el hombre seguro que siempre aparentaba ser, aunque por dentro estaba temblando igual o hasta más que Light, pero eso era algo que no quería demostrarle al castaño, quería transmitirle seguridad, y convencerlo que todo saldría bien. Asintió despacio, aunque sentía los labios helados había logrado esbozar la mejor sonrisa que pudo al momento que una enfermera le extendió lo necesario para poder ingresar en la sala de operación: bata, mascarilla, guantes y un gorro.

 **ooo**

Las tijeras de diferentes tamaños y formas, los bisturíes, los líquidos extraños, la sangre fluyendo, los médicos hablando, todo, todo había sido dejando en aquella sala donde Lawliet había sido embargado por los sentimientos más contradictorios. Las nauseas y las amenazas de desmayo habían desaparecido cuando de aquella hendidura se había asomado una pequeña cabeza llena de cabellos, una sonrisa tonta fue la que surcó sus labios una vez la sala se vio invadida por aquel agudo llanto, y jamás había temblado tanto como cuando el doctor lo colocó frente a él para mostrarle el sexo. De párpados hinchados y hasta rojos, mejillas inflamadas, boca completamente abierta al emitir el llanto, cabellos con restos gelatinosos de sangre y una sustancia blanquecina que lo cubría de cuerpo completo. Definitivamente era el niño más hermoso que alguna vez había visto. ¿Su nombre? Habían acordado llamarlo Dilan sí era varón.

Y podía decir que luego de todo el movimiento que se había vivido dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes, ahora tenía un poco de paz. Su bebé envuelto en una frazada azul yacía en uno de sus brazos, mientras con una mano sostenía el pequeño biberón que la enfermera le había entregado antes de dejarlos solos en la habitación, donde Lawliet tomó asiento en el pequeño sofá individual que estaba al lado de la cama.

Estaba embriagado por los sonidos que hacía al alimentarse, por su aroma y por lo suave de su piel, la blanquecina sustancia había sido limpiada de su cuerpo completo luciendo ahora menos pálido, con su delgado cabello de un color marrón perfectamente peinado hacia un lado, pero sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados debido a la inflamación, los abría por momentos pero de manera muy leve como para poder ver realmente el color de estos, le daba curiosidad saber si heredaría ese negro suyo tan profundo, o si por el contrario tendría los ojos miel al igual que Light.

Apartó la mirada de su bebé para dirigirla al cuerpo que yacía dormido en la cama. Light estaba boca arriba pero su rostro se había ladeado hacia dónde Lawliet estaba, dandole una visión perfecta de todas sus facciones, ese cabello siempre-sedoso en estos momentos lucía un poco enmarañado, y eran notables las ojeras en el contorno de sus ojos, luego de todo el dolor por el que había pasado era placentero verlo descansar. Ni la felicidad que sintió por la mañana debido a su nuevo puesto era comparable con la que sentía en este instante, solo fue necesario que estirase un poco su mano para poder enredar sus dedos con los de Light, sosteniendo aún en su otro brazo a su bebé ahora dormido. Y sentirlos a ambos tan cercas hizo que en su mente se crease rápidamente la imagen de los tres viviendo bajo el mismo techo como una familia. Era simplemente perfecto.


	10. Changements

Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado alguna vez que el cansancio que ahora sentían podía ser posible, de ese que te vuelve los párpados pesados manteniéndolos pegados entre sí, y es que no era para menos, sí el embarazo había sido difícil, los ocho meses que le siguieron luego de dejar el hospital también lo eran, y quizá hasta un poco más.

No podían negar la emoción que sintieron cuando el bebé Dilan comenzó a arrastrarse buscando gatear, de hecho hasta el más pequeño cambio era un mundo nuevo para ellos como padres primerizos, pero que cada nueva fase conllevaba una responsabilidad diferente, como dejar que la curiosidad de su niño le permitiese conocer nuevas texturas, sonidos o colores a través de los objetos o juguetes que Light le ponía sobre la colchoneta de espuma que le armaba en el suelo para que Dilan jugase, pero que esto también requería una mayor atención, o andar detrás de él para evitar algún accidente, y lo más difícil quizá era que al llegar la noche el trabajo podía continuar, era Lawliet quien se encargaba de cambiarle el pañal y ponerle su pijama una vez llegaba del trabajo, jugar con él y darle su biberón no era tan complicado, aunque habían noches que Dilan tenía muchas más energías que otras, dejando a sus padres sin baterías antes de siquiera él sentirse somnoliento.

Por ello cuando se dejó escuchar unos quedos gimoteos que, en medio de la noche amenazan con convertirse en sonoro llanto, ambos hundieron más sus rostros en la almohada y cubrieron sus cuerpos con el grueso edredón, esperando que el otro se pusiese de pie, emitiendo ambos un leve jadeo ahogado al notar que ocurría lo contrario.

—Es tu turno...— ordenó Light somnoliento, sacando un brazo de entre las cobijas para empujar débilmente el cuerpo que dormía a su lado.

Y Lawliet, aunque suspirando y chasqueando la lengua, no se quejó, en cambio comenzó a arrastrarse de manera pesada sobre el colchón hasta que sus descalzos pies tocaron el frío piso, por el cual los arrastró hasta llegar a la cuna blanca que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde sonrió al ver los ojos marrones de su bebé abiertos de par en par, quien apretaba los pequeños puños y pataleaba molesto quizá de sentir sus piernas limitadas por la pijama enteriza amarilla que tan adorable le hacía lucir. Lo cargó con cuidado y lo colocó sobre el pequeño cambiador que la misma cuna traía incorporado, había sentido el pañal cargado, deduciendo que era eso el posible motivo por el cual se quejaba su bebé, y tal y como Misa les había enseñado, tuvo la precaución de tener todo a la mano, principalmente un pañal nuevo y la crema que siempre usaban para evitar escaldaduras, todo con el fin de no ser mojado por Dilan por no tener todo en orden como muchas veces antes le había pasado. Lo tomó nuevamente entre brazos para acunarlo en su pecho por un momento, con una mano le acarició los copiosos y alborotados mechones de color marrón, esos que Light a diario se esforzaba por peinar pulcramente con cremas para cabellos de bebé, culpando a Lawliet de haberle heredado una melena tan despeinada pues no importaba cuánto intentase, esas gruesas hebras solo lograban mantenerse fijas por pocos minutos luego de cada ducha.

Light, aunque había decidido quedarse en cama para seguir durmiendo, no pudo evitar sentarse sobre el colchón al escuchar los susurros que invadían la habitación, encontrándose con Lawliet fingiendo llevar una conversación con el infante con quién compartía la misma pálida tonalidad de piel, sonriendo Light levemente al verlo arrullarlo con un ya tan conocido " _shhhh_ ", viendo él desde su posición como una pequeña mano se aferraba a la camisa blanca del mayor, esa misma que fue aflojando su agarre mientras volvía a quedarse dormido.

—Solo estaba mojado— anunció con voz baja cuando al haber dejado al bebé durmiendo, notó que Light no le despegaba la mirada.

—No te costó calmarlo...— aseguró suave, porque si una de las preocupaciones del azabache era que no sabía cómo ser padre, no parecía que le estuviese costando demasiado.

Lawliet sonrió y negando despacio con la cabeza comenzó a subirse al colchón, por el cual se arrastró a gatas sin despegar sus orbes ónice de aquellos color miel.

—Jamás pensé que oler a vomito de bebé podía gustarme tanto— bromeó, sonsacándole una risa al otro —¿Sabes qué más jamás había pensado?— se arrastró hasta situarse en medio de las piernas del castaño, quien aún se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón, cuyos ojos brillaban gracias a la luz externa que se colaba por la única ventana de la habitación.

—¿...Qué...?— se atrevió a preguntar suave, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidado al momento en que el rostro del azabache se acercó peligroso al suyo, pudiendo sentir la respiración del otro debido a la cercanía, quien sonreía ladino, una sonrisa que Light conocía como de picardía

Lawliet acortó la distancia y con la punta de su húmeda lengua trazó una fina línea por la mejilla del castaño, hasta llegar a su oreja, cuyo lóbulo mordió juguetón, sonriendo ladino al sentir el cuerpo del otro estremecerse, para luego susurrarle al oído con su caliente aliento.

—Lo incitante que podías llegarte a ver a las dos de la mañana con el cabello alborotado y la pijama mal puesta— lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó sin mucha fuerza hasta dejarlo de espaldas sobre el colchón, donde sin más preámbulos buscó sus labios, Light no opuso ninguna resistencia y respondió al beso sin problemas, como lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones antes —Aunque tampoco es un panorama que no me hayas mostrado antes... razón por la que Dilan fue concebido, ¿verdad?

Light podía sentir el cálido aliento junto a la inquieta lengua deslizándose por su canal auditivo, una sensación tan embriagadora que le obligó a cerrar los ojos y a morder sus labios para evitar que las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo fueran expresadas por éstos.

La boca del azabache se desplazó lujuriosa cuesta abajo hasta el cuello del otro, sonriendo de lado cuando como por inercia Light ladeó su rostro para dar un acceso completo a ese espacio tan sensible y terso que a cualquiera incitaría a pecar, donde Lawliet deslizó sus dientes dejando leves marcas y sonsacándole quejidos a su pareja, para luego combinar esas mordidas con húmedos besos haciéndolo jadear.

Las prendas comenzaban a estorbar y la habitación se había caldeado, Lawliet hundía su nariz de vez en vez entre aquellos mechones que cubrían parte de la nuca en la cual sus labios y lengua trabajaban para impregnarse de su olor, mientras sus manos hace ratos habían encontrado el hueco perfecto en la camisa de Light por donde se escabulleron hasta poder palpar la ardiente piel de su pecho. Y olvidando la timidez previa, aquellas piernas que se habían mantenido cerradas se abrieron, albergando entre ellas la cintura del azabache.

Y aunque la respiración errática hacia jadear a ambos, Light abrió sus ojos de par en par una vez la firme mano de Lawliet se abrió paso por el elástico del pantalón del pijama, tomando con precisión su miembro ya erecto y húmedo.

—¡ _Mngh_!... Lawliet, e-espera... _ngh_...— con ambas manos tomó débilmente el antebrazo del mayor, quien no daba tregua a su entrepierna, moviendo su mano sin dudar hacia adelante y hacia atrás, mientras con su pulgar esparcía las gotas de humedad que iba en aumento.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?— susurró, disfrutando de lo exquisito que era la sensación del miembro de su esposo titilando entre sus falanges.

—Misa... Misa duerme _hmm_ en la habitación de al lado— masculló, frente completamente perlada y ojos cerrados con fuerza. Su mente comenzaba a sentirse nublada, pero la poca lucidez que le quedaba le recordaba que no era el lugar ni el momento.

Suspiró aliviado y tembloroso cuando la mano de Lawliet salió de su pantalón, abriendo los ojos despacio sorprendido de que el otro realmente se hubiese detenido, pero que éste no se había movido de su posición, manteniéndose entre sus piernas mientras el rostro de ambos se encontraba a escasos centímetros.

—Tienes razón...— aceptó entre susurros para luego guardar silencio por unos segundos más, pensando bien lo que iba a decir —Light, regresa conmigo a _nuestra_ casa— dijo finalmente, siendo testigo de cómo aquellos ojos miel se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿¡Qué!?, pero...

—No me veas como si te estuviese proponiendo la idea más descabellada del mundo— interrumpió, colocándole su dedo índice sobre los labios para hacerlo callar —Light... prácticamente yo vivo aquí, luego del trabajo siempre regreso _contigo_...— continuó despacio, deshaciendo nuevamente aquella distancia entre sus rostros, rozándole levemente los entre abiertos labios —Nos _besamos_... nos _tocamos_...— delineó despacio el contorno del rostro de Light, cuya respiración de nuevo se había agitado —Tenemos a un hermoso bebé, _nuestro_ bebé al que amo demasiado...

—Pero...

—Y también te amo a ti...— continuó el azabache, haciendo que los labios de Light se cerrasen solos —Y no puedes negarme que tú también aún me amas— aseguró, complacido del efecto que sus palabras parecían haber provocado, un nerviosismo que era evidente en aquellos orbes —¿Que te impide volver conmigo?

—¿Realmente quieres saber que me lo impide?— espetó entre dientes, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente sin poder evitarlo.

—No... no me lo recuerdes— bajó la voz avergonzado, pero que dichas palabras no le hicieron desviar la mirada —Pero...¿No te he demostrado lo comprometido que estoy solo contigo?, dime ¿acaso no crees que podríamos intentarlo?

—¿Intentarlo?— el corazón le palpitaba con demasiada fuerza pues casi podía verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas ónice, y es que el aroma de esa pálida piel se escabullía sin permisos debido a la cercanía.

—Darnos esa oportunidad como lo hablábamos el otro día, con nuestro hijo corriendo por la casa. Dame _nuestra_ segunda oportunidad, Light.

—¿Y si no funciona?— tenía miedo, eso no podía negarlo, pero también las manos le sudaban, nerviosas por recorrer sin pudor la espalda de a quien aún veía como su esposo.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, además haremos que funcione, te prometo que quiero hacerlos felices a ambos.

Light no dijo nada, haberlo escuchado expresarse en plural lo había dejado sin palabras, porque ahora ya no solo eran ellos dos, tenían un pequeño a sus lados. Y Lawliet puso notar las dudas reflejadas en aquellos orbes, por lo que acercándose más, le brindó un casto beso sobre los labios.  
-Dime, Light ¿no te gustaría que viviéramos los tres juntos?-

—si me gustaría pero...

—Pero solo hay que intentarlo— interrumpió raudo Lawliet, sonriendo sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de su esposo.

—Quizá...— masculló nervioso, guardando silencio luego, pero que Elle no se atrevió a decir nada, los labios de Light se movían como queriendo articular palabras pero sin emitir sonido, sus ojos se movían hacia todos lados buscando exactamente qué decir, hasta que sus orbes encontraron los de Lawliet, de los cuales ya no pudo despegar la mirada —Quizá... podríamos intentarlo— finalizó, sintiendo como el cuerpo sobre el suyo pareció temblar de repente, y no era para menos, el azabache creía que aún debía estar durmiendo, y solo para asegurarse que estaba despierto, acortó la distancia de nuevo, reclamando esos labios como suyos una vez más.

 **ooo**

Removía nervioso las prendas que tenia dentro del gavetero de madera, sacaba los posibles conjuntos que podrían verse bien y los colocaba con cuidado sobre la cama, luego de la conversación que se había llevado por horas de la madrugada, Lawliet le había propuesto ir a cenar después del trabajo para celebrarlo, y simplemente no sabía cómo podía mantenerse en pie cuando sentía que las piernas le temblaban cada que veía el reloj de pared, el cual mostraba como la hora acordada se acercaba con una rapidez que a él le parecía ahogante.

—¿Entonces te vas?— interrumpió Misa una vez entró a la habitación con Dilan en brazos, sonsacándole un respingo al castaño quién no la había escuchado abrir la puerta.

—Así parece— contestó con una voz tan neutra que a Misa le pareció extraña en su amigo, viendo ambos el pequeño cúmulo de tres maletas que Light ya había arreglado por la mañana.

—E irán a comen para celebrar, ¿verdad?

Esta vez una sonrisa si se dibujó en los labios del castaño mientras asentía.

—Lawliet hizo reservaciones en el _authentique bistro de Paris._

—¡Vaya, a ti te encanta ese restaurante!— su voz, un poco más chillona y saltarina esta vez, hizo reír al bebé que traía en brazos pero no a Light, quien de forma desganada se había sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Si, es muy bueno— y lo era, y aunque era un lugar que le gustaba, era el mismo a donde había querido llevar a Lawliet cuando creía que su amor se acababa, y de alguna forma eso se sentía extraño.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?— se acercó por completo, con una mano lo tomó del mentón, haciéndole alzar la vista, notando como las cejas del castaño se enarcaban extrañado —¿Por que no estás saltando de emoción por toda la casa?, ¿no es lo que querías?

—No me mal entiendas, solo estoy nervioso— se puso de pie y atendió al llamado de su bebé, quien extendía los brazos mientras abría y cerraba sus pequeñas manos.

—¿Nervioso emocionado o nervioso temeroso?

—No lo sé, solo nervioso— acarició la cabeza de Dilan, quien consentidamente se pegó más al pecho de su padre, haciendo incomprensibles sonidos con sus pequeños labios que hacían sonreír a Light —¿Estás segura que puedes cuidarlo?, Lawliet entenderá si le digo que no podemos ir porque...

—¡Ni hablar!, yo cuido a mi sobrino con mucho gusto— interrumpió, cargando de nuevo al pequeño para permitir que su amigo terminase de cambiarse —Pero si eres tú el que no quiere ir, tal vez debas hacerle saber.

—No es que no quiera ir...— se dejó caer sentado de nuevo sobre la cama, bufando notablemente estresado.

—Mira, sé que lo que pasaste es una situación difícil, porque no hay una respuesta sobre lo que hay que hacer, si tú sales y le preguntas a la gente que haría luego de una infidelidad, muchas dirán que es imperdonable, y que dejar a su pareja sería la única solución, otras dirán que el amor todo lo puede, que la gente cambia y que las oportunidades existen. Pero aquí no hablamos del resto del mundo, hablamos de ti, si crees que lo has o puedes perdonarlo, inténtenlo de nuevo, pero si temes que él vuelva a hacerte lo mismo, entonces déjalo ir. He aprendido a querer a Lawliet, pero tú eres mi amigo, yo quiero que seas feliz— se encorvó un poco aún con bebé en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente, un beso que a Light le hizo sonreír levemente.

—Gracias, Misa, por haberme permitido estar en tu casa.

—¡No hables como si te estuvieses despidiendo!— le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, un golpe que pese a no ser fuerte, hizo que el castaño abriese por completo los ojos, sorprendido —Tienes que venir cada que puedas, ¿o es que acaso esperas que mi sobrinito lindo me olvide?— hundió su rostro en el pálido cuello del infante, quien lanzó una sonora carcajada al sentir los besos de su tía en esa parte que siempre le hacía reír —Anda Dilan, vamos a jugar para que papi termine de arreglarse, di adiós— Misa agitó suave los dedos, un ademán que el más pequeño imitó con los suyos.

Y Light hizo el mismo gesto sin dejar de sonreír, esperando hasta que la puerta se cerrase para permitirse caer de espaldas contra el colchón. Suspiró con pesadez al saberse solo, seguir escogiendo el conjunto perfecto dejó de ser su prioridad, en cambio deslizó sus brazos sobre las cobijas, esas que tan suaves se sentían y donde noche a noche ambos se habían metido juntos entre ellas. Lo amaba, y aunque sabía que no podían pasarse la vida en casa de Misa, regresar a la suya era algo que no se había planteado con seriedad, jamás se imaginó que llegaría a sentir tal desasosiego por la idea de que esa misma noche volvería a dormir entre los brazos de Lawliet de nuevo, pero en su propia cama, colchón donde lo había visto sudando sobre otro cuerpo. ¿Sería capaz Lawliet de volver a engañarlo cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad?, es decir, estando en casa de Misa, su esposo se esfuerza por demostrarle que las cosas eran y serían diferentes, todo con tal de obtener su perdón, pero regresar a su hogar sería como darle esa seguridad que Lawliet anda buscando, ¿entonces dejaría él de esforzarse?, ¿volverían a caer en la rutina?, y si acaso caían en ella, ¿volverían a lo de antes?, donde cada quien comienza a encerrarse en su mundo dejando de disfrutar aquellos detalles que tanto adoraban de su pareja, una aburrida rutina donde no existían más que escuetos besos y esporádicos encuentros sexuales, de ser así ¿volvería entonces Lawliet a buscar en otra cama el placer que ya no encuentra en la suya?

Sabía que le había dicho que podrían intentarlo, y se estaba odiando profundamente por estar dudando, porque no podían estar por siempre en la incertidumbre de no saber qué exactamente eran, no podía seguir besándolo pero negándose a vivir con él, no era una situación justa para ninguno de los dos. Él, quien había estado ignorando la realidad todo este tiempo, hubiese deseado no llegar a ese día donde su mente y corazón trabajaban tan rápido que lo dejaban sin aliento, y es que inconscientemente había deseado que jamás llegase el día en el que realmente tenía que tomar una decisión.

 **ooo**

Elle tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa cubierta de un pulcro blanco mientras su quijada descansaba sobre la palma de su otra mano. Seguía nervioso, pero ahora el nerviosismo era diferente, las mesas del restaurante poco a poco se iban llenando, dejándolo a él como el único solitario, y aunque no quería admitir que tenía miedo, el frío sudor que le bajaba desde las sienes lo delataba, y no era para menos, aún con el bullicio de todos los comensales, podía escuchar las agujas de su reloj de muñeca avanzando sin detenerse en ningún momento

—¿Gusta que le sirva más vino?

Golpeó su rodilla bajo la mesa al sobresaltarse por la repentina interrupción, pero intentó sonreírle al amable hombre de avanzada edad que vestía un elegante traje negro con corbatín rojo.

—Si, por favor— se limitó a contestar, viendo cómo su copa era rellenada por el mismo hombre por cuarta vez.

—¿Gusta que le muestre el menú de entradas mientras espera a su cita?— con la amabilidad por la cual se le pagaba, sonrió, aunque quizá a estas alturas ya había sido más una sonrisa de compasión.

—No, sigo esperando a alguien, pero gracias.

No fue grosero, pero si directo al mantener su rostro serio, y el camarero no intentó intercambiar más palabras, de cierta forma no era la primera vez que presenciaba una escena como esa, por lo que solo hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó hacia la mesa contigua.

Y Lawliet dio un sorbo a la copa recién llena, no disfrutando ni textura u olor del vino que le había sido dejado, de pronto simplemente tenía sed, y sin haberlo notado, su pie había comenzado a moverse nervioso bajo la mesa. No había querido llamarlo en ningún momento, en parte porque quería convencerse a sí mismo de estar seguro que Light llegaría, pero no pudo evitar el jadeo de sorpresa que emitió una vez sacó su celular, viendo en la pantalla que éste marcaba las 19h35, una hora y media había pasado de la hora acordada y Light no aparecía, ¿se estaría vengando por la vez que él lo dejo plantado? No, Light no era así, ¿pero entonces por qué no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada perdida?, el corazón le galopeaba tan rápidamente que dolía, y no soportándolo más se atrevió a llamar, abriendo los ojos de par en par al haber sido la llamada desviada por encontrarse la línea ocupada, ¿estaría llamándole Light al mismo tiempo y por ello la llamada no entró?, decidió esperar, pero al no recibir ningún llamado, decidió intentar de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado, pero esta vez sus dedos se movían más nerviosos sobre la pantalla, marcando el mismo número una y otra vez, hasta que por fin logró conectar.

—¿Light?— no recibió respuesta, pero podía escucharlo respirar, y no sabía si saber que estaba ahí lo dejaba tranquilo, o si por el contrario lo ponía más nervioso.  
-Estoy en el restaurante, amor, y... quizá se te hizo tarde, ¿tal vez?-

—Lawliet, no puedo hacerlo— habló al fin, voz apenas audible por el bullicio de los demás comensales y música de fondo, pero que el azabache había escuchado cada palabra claramente, dejándolo helado.

—¿No puedes?, ¿quieres que lo pasemos para otro día?, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿pasó algo con Dilan?— las preguntas habían salido con tanta rapidez para creer que Light se refería a cualquier otra cosa y no a lo que se estaba imaginando.

—No, Lawliet, yo no puedo regresar contigo— masculló, voz claramente afectada.

—Ok, Light, ¿estás donde Misa?, llego y hablamos, ¿si?— sacó su billetera para sacar el dinero y pagar las copas de vino que había consumido. Escuchaba a Light levemente sollozo a través de la línea, y la única razón por la que él quería sonar calmo, era porque no quería quebrantarse en ese lugar, pero la desgarradora sensación de la cual era víctima su pecho iba en aumento.

—Llamé a mis padres, me regreso con ellos...— anunció de repente, con un hilo de voz que paralizó al otro.

—¿¡Qué!?— empujó la silla con tanta fuerza que las patas de ésta rechinaron sobre el suelo, ganándose la mirada extrañada de algunos presentes, miradas que ni siquiera notó, tan solo dejó los billetes en la mesa mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del lugar rápidamente —¡Light, no te puedes ir!, ¡prométeme que no te irás!, ¡antes tenemos que hablar!, ¿Light?... ¿¡Light!?— tensó la mandíbula cuando escuchó el sonido de la línea desconectada, su visión se volvió nublada debido a las lágrimas que se habían agolpado tras sus párpados, pero las limpió rápidamente con el manga de su saco.

 **ooo**

No recordaba alguna vez haber manejado a tan alta velocidad, y era una suerte haber logrado llegar sin ninguna infracción o accidente, pero que al situarse frente aquella puerta su cuerpo parecía haberse quedado sin fuerzas, el corazón le temblaba al igual que sus manos cuando sacó las llaves que Misa le había entregado para que pudiese entrar como si fuese su casa, total, realmente parecía haberlo sido desde los últimos seis meses, y una vez la perilla se giró, pudo escuchar el llanto de un bebé, suspirando un poco aliviado de encontrarlos aún ahí.

—¡Lawliet!— exclamó Misa al salir de la habitación contigua -la cocina- sorprendida e inquieta de verlo ahí de pie, en medio de la sala, ojos vidriosos y encorvado, que aunque estaba dispuesta a apoyar a Light en todo, no pudo evitar acercarse al azabache y abrazarlo, enredando los dedos de una mano entre aquellos copiosos cabellos para acercarlo hasta su hombro, donde un gimoteo quedó ahogado —Light sigue en su habitación, quizá esto sea lo mejor Lawliet.

—¿Como puedes decirme que quizá esto sea lo mejor?— sollozó, más encorvado aún al ser Misa mucho más pequeña que él

Misa se quedó callada, porque tal vez era lo mejor para Light, pero la manera en la que temblaba el cuerpo de Lawliet le dejaba claro que no era lo mejor para él, y estaba a punto de abrir la boca nuevamente buscando alguna palabra que alentase al azabache, cuando la puerta de la habitación del castaño se abrió, haciendo que Lawliet alzase el rostro, viendo a Light bajo el umbral con Dilan en brazos, a quien intentaba consolar debido a que su pequeño no dejaba de llorar, como si él pudiese sentir lo que sus dos padres estaban atravesando.

—Light, ustedes necesitan hablar— interrumpió Misa encaminándose hacia el castaño, cuyos ojos no estaban llorosos como los del azabache, pero que se notaban rojizos y más pequeños

—¿¡Como que te vas!?, ¡esta madrugada me dijiste que querías intentarlo, ¿y hoy?, ¿¡te vas!?— espetó sin importarle interrumpir a Misa, estaba triste, si, pero también decepcionado y molesto.

—¿¡Ahora es mi culpa!?, ¿¡crees que es fácil regresar a una casa donde quien se suponía que me amaba se revolcó con otra!?— las palabras junto a su tono de voz más alto habían salido solos, sin que pudiese pensarlas antes de decirlas, y es que el hecho que aún se sintiese un doloroso picoteo en su corazón, le molestaba.

—¡Ya pasó un año, maldita sea!, ¡no tengo dinero para comprarte una casa diferente cuando fue hace pocos meses que comencé en mi puesto de subjefe, pero si lo que no quieres es regresar allí, entonces buscamos donde rentar pero no me digas una cosa y luego me salgas con otra!— gruñó apretando los puños, pero que su grito retumbó en toda la habitación, asustando a su pequeño, quien lloró más alto y asustado esta vez.

—¡Ok!, ustedes necesitan discutirlo a solas, no con Dilan en el medio— interrumpió Misa de nuevo, no pidiendo permiso para casi arrebatarle el bebé a Light de los brazos —Yo cuido a Dilan, tú habla con él.

Y sin más opciones, Light asintió, haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Lawliet entrase consigo a la habitación, donde la puerta se cerró dejándolos a ambos solos, donde el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

—Solo explícame el porqué, Light— se atrevió a preguntar apenas audible, cambiando su enojo por tristeza, cayendo sentado sobre el colchón debido a la debilidad que sentía en sus piernas.

—Yo... lo siento, Lawliet... pero es algo que debo hacer por mí— masculló, acercándose despacio al encorvado cuerpo que yacía en la orilla del colchón, dejando de lado también su molestia, concentrándose solamente en los quedos sollozos que emitía el cuerpo que tenía frente a sí.

—¡Pero dime el porqué!, ¿por qué ahora si todo parecía ir tan bien?

—Porque necesito tu ausencia— susurró, acuclillándose frente a Lawliet, encontrándose que éste tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, y no iba a negarlo, le dolía verlo a si, pero su hora de decidir había llegado y su decisión había sido tomada —Todo este tiempo siempre has estado presente que no he sabido lo que es vivir sin tu presencia, quiero irme solo una temporada— continuó, alzando una mano hasta que sus dedos encontraron la fría mejilla del azabache, con los cuales limpió la fina lágrima que bajaba por ella —Quiero saber si cada noche cuando no estés, te extraño o si me veo consumido por la incertidumbre, quiero saber si al estar lejos pasare contando los días por volver a verte como cuando éramos novios, o si por el contrario viviré cada día con miedo de imaginarte con alguien más...

—Temes que vuelva a engañarte, ¿verdad?— murmuró, tomando con su mano los suaves falanges que le acariciaban la mejilla.

—No eres una mala persona, Lawliet, ambos cometimos nuestros errores, y no sería justo para ninguno de los dos vivir en un amor donde uno no confiaba plenamente en el otro.

—Si, pero ¿¡por que regresar con tus padres!?, ¡quédate con Misa!, ¡yo no vendré todos los días si es lo que quieres!— hundió su rostro entre ambas manos, sollozando esta vez más audible.

—Sabes que no funcionaría, además mi madre está emocionada con la noticia, mi padre... sabes cómo es él, aunque se mostró más serio, también quiere conocer a su nieto, y yo quiero regresar a la universidad, si me quedo con Misa nadie podría cuidar de Dilan porque ella también estudia, en cambio mis padres podrían cuidarlo mientras estudio y busco trabajo para ayudarles— se puso de pie solo para tomar asiento junto al azabache, a quien rodeó con ambos brazos para pegarlo a su pecho —No llores, Lawliet...

—Sabes que a tu padre nunca le agrade...— masculló, sintiéndose tan ajeno a su cuerpo y que la situación le resultaba tan irreal.

—Ya no somos unos adolescentes, por siempre serás el padre de su nieto, viviré a media hora de distancia, puedes llegar cuando quieras, ni yo ni ellos te impediremos ver a tu hijo— lo estrechó con más fuerzas, durante la tarde él también había dejado salir algunas lágrimas, pero no habían dolido tanto como sentir a Lawliet aferrándose a su cintura, gimoteando.

—¿Cuanto tiempo es una temporada?— se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de su mano para intentar erguirse, encontrándose frente a frente con aquellos ojos miel que temblaron ante la pregunta.

—No lo sé...— contestó despacio, de hecho esa era la respuesta para muchas cosas, no sabía qué sucedería una vez estuviesen lejos. Se puso de pie y tomó una carpeta que había dejado sobre el gavetero de madera al lado de la cama, sudando de repente al sentir el papel entre los dedos —Pero necesito que firmes esto.

El silencio reinó de nuevo y su corazón se aceleró, tragó grueso cuando sus trémulos falanges tomaron el folio, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al leer lo que venía escrito.

—¿Un a-acta de divorcio?— titubeó, deseando que sus ojos hubiesen visto mal, dando un leve respingo cuando un lapicero se le fue extendido por parte del castaño —Pero... ¡pero dijiste que solo te ibas por un tiempo!, ¡ que te vayas por un tiempo y que me pidas el divorcio son dos cosas distintas!— se puso de pie completamente exaltado, no tomando el lapicero que se le era entregado.

—No pido nada, ni siquiera una manutención, supongo que en algunos días seremos citados en el juzgado para deshacer nuestro convenio.

Creía que, de hecho, esa había sido la decisión más difícil, ni llamar a sus padres había resultado ser tan complicado, su madre había casi gritado de emoción, y su padre, aunque lo había regañado por no llevar antes a casa a su único nieto, también se le escuchó feliz a través del teléfono, pero que la idea de un divorcio no era algo que realmente se le había pasado por la mente, sin embargo, luego de pensarlo bien, creyó que podría ser lo mejor, porque así como él no estaba obligado a perdonar a Lawliet luego de lo que hizo, Lawliet tampoco estaba obligado a esperarlo quería o no continuar con él.

—Si me voy, quiero que ninguno esté legalmente atado al otro, de verdad quiero recuperar la confianza que pedí, Lawliet, pero tampoco estás obligado a esperarme porque no sé cuánto tiempo es una temporada.

—¿Que quieres decir?— preguntó temeroso, porque Light no era alguien desorganizado como para no tener una idea de cuánto tiempo podría estar lejos. No le dijo que regresaría en unas semanas, en meses, ni siquiera le dijo que regresaría cuando terminase su carrera universitaria, que aunque ahí ya se hablaba de años, al menos le estaría dando una esperanza, pero no parecía ser el caso.

—Que quiero dejarte libre de culpas, que seas feliz sin miedo, no quiero estar peleando ni reclamándote cada que mi miedo crea que tienes a alguien más en la que alguna vez fue nuestra cama, en la cual no puedo pensar sin imaginarte con otra persona en ella.

Quizá había estado consciente que no era un tema superado aún, pero el cual siempre había podido ignorar debido a que Lawliet se encontraba todo el tiempo a su lado, aún en el trabajo le llamaba cada que tenía libre, no permitiendo que las dudas o el miedo se apoderasen por completo de su mente, pero era ahora que se daba cuenta que hablar del _asunto_ no era tan fácil, y que el sabor de boca que le dejaba era demasiado amargo.

—¿Tanto me va a costar un error?

—No lo hagas más difícil— suspiró cansado.

—No me veas como si fuese quien juzga tus pecados, tú mereces poder ir y venir tranquilo sin que alguien esté dudando de cada paso que das, y yo merezco poder respirar tranquilo sin estarme preguntando en donde estarás.

—¿Y si ya no regresas?— preguntó suave, completamente resignado y sintiendo la garganta cerrada por el nudo que se había vuelto a formar en ella, tomando despacio el lapicero que Light no había bajado en ningún momento.

Lo vio colocando el papel sobre el buró, mientras la trémula mano se acercaba al folio, y aunque había hecho lo posible por mantenerse calmo, no pudo retener las dos lagrimas que se escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos al ver a Lawliet firmando el papel que daba como finalizado su matrimonio.

—Dijimos que estaríamos juntos por siempre el día de nuestra boda...— masculló, acercándose al azabache para poder retirarle lentamente el papel que sostenía con fuerza entre sus dedos —Si ya no regreso, quizá _por_ _siempre_ era demasiado tiempo.

Quiso abrazarlo de nuevo al verlo caer sentado, encorvado otra vez sobre la cama, pero el pitido de un claxon se dejó escuchar antes que la puerta de la habitación fuese abierta, apareciendo Misa en la habitación cargando a un Dilan ahora dormido. Y antes de que a Light se le ocurriera dejar la recámara sin voltear, Lawliet se puso de pie, y de manera derrotada se encaminó hacia dónde la rubia, a quien solo con su mirada le pidió que le permitiese cargar al bebé, acunándolo en su pecho con fuerzas pero teniendo el cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras le plantaba incontables besos sobre la copiosa mata de cabellos marrones, cuyos gruesos mechones absorbían las lágrimas se las mejillas del azabache.

—Debo irme, Lawliet...— habló apenas audible Light, sintiendo pena de tener que interrumpir aquella escena —Ya vinieron por mí— interrumpió de nuevo cuando pareció que el otro no le había escuchado, estiró sus brazos y con cuidado tomó al dormido bebé sin que Lawliet se lo opusiese —Podrás verlo cuando quieras...— intentó continuar para apaciguar el dolor que se dejaba ver en aquellos orbes ónice —Si algún día no puedes ir a verlo o no puedes llegar a traerlo, puedo pedirle el auto a mi papá para traerlo y puedas jugar con él... además...

Se detuvo, no importaba qué dijese, solo estaba haciendo más difíciles las cosas, y el dolor que reflejaban las facciones del azabache no parecían mitigarse, por lo que decidió respirar profundo, tomar a Dilan con un brazo y una de las maletas con la otra mano.

—Cuídate, Lawliet. Si el tiempo así lo quiere, tú y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Y aunque quiso aferrarse a su cintura para no dejarlo ir, su cuerpo no respondió, en cambio solo pudo verlo alejándose, sin imaginarse que la imagen de su espalda sería lo último que vería en meses, y que pasarían tres años sin que Light volviese.


	11. La vie continue

—¿Y es que lo hemos hecho muy mal?— preguntó Matsuda avergonzado, sintiéndose empequeñecido frente al que ahora era su jefe

Lawliet suspiró, pensándolo un momento, quizá había sido un poco cruel en la crítica que había hecho sobre el trabajo de dos de sus subordinados, pidiendo verlos a ambos por separado en su oficina.

—El informe... no está del todo mal— empezó, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos —Sin embargo está desordenado, y lo sabes Matsuda. Si se les encargó este trabajo al señor Aizawa y a ti es porque los dos son muy capaces, y créeme, a la compañía no le interesa las diferencias que ambos puedan tener.

—Pero si nos encargamos en revisarlo para que todo concordase, sé que él y yo no congeniamos pero también sabemos ser profesionales— masculló, detestando el hecho que Aizawa le hubiese dicho que fuese él primero al matadero, como también detestaba el haberle hecho caso en su tonta idea de trabajar por separado.

—Pero no lo suficiente, se nota que no trabajaron juntos, ¿es que siquiera sabes cómo viene?, me recuerda tanto a cuando estás en bachillerato y te dejan un trabajo en equipo, cada integrante toma su parte y luego solo lo unen al final, si lees cada parte por separado todo está perfecto, pero al unirlo se crea algo sin pies ni cabeza. Yo no puedo entregar ese informe a la junta— tomó la taza de café que yacía sobre su escritorio, llevándola hasta sus labios con una parsimonia que logró exasperar al otro.

—¿¡Pero por qué solo me lo dices a mí cuando él podría estar aquí!?— graznó exaltado, relajando sus facciones cuando sus ojos se toparon con los insondables orbes de su jefe —Lo siento...— murmuró cabizbajo.

—Esta conversación también la tendré con él, la razón por la que decidí hacerlo por separado es porque eres muy maleable, sigues lo que los otros dicen, cuando tienes una buena idea, esperas que otro también la tenga para que él la diga y no tener que hacerlo tú— suspiró, dándose un leve masaje en el puente de la nariz, porque cosas como llamar la atención a los demás era algo que aún le costaba o le incomodaba pese al tiempo —Por ello estoy seguro que el de la idea de que trabajasen por separado fue suya, y aunque no estabas de acuerdo, accediste.

—Deberemos repetirlo, ¿verdad?— resignado y avergonzado, trató de mantener su vista sujeta a los acentuados ojos de su jefe.

—Por supuesto, y en lugar de dos semanas, tienen hasta el viernes— sonrió acomodándose en su butaca, desabrochando el botón de en medio de su saco negro.

—¿Debo decirle a Aizawa que pase?— intentó ponerse de pie, ansioso por salir de ahí, pero una socarrona risa lo dejo inerte.

—Respira Matsuda, no actúes como si estuvieses frente a un monstruo, faltan solo quince minutos para la hora de almuerzo, lo haré pasar luego. Por ahora, y si gustas, toma una taza de café para que te relajes, la cafetera está por allá.

Matsuda siguió con su mirada la dirección que apuntaba el dedo índice de Lawliet, hacia una de las esquinas de la oficina, pero decidió negar lentamente con la cabeza, rechazando la amabilidad de su amigo con una sonrisa.

—No soy muy fan del café, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, solo quería romper la tensión, mejor cuéntame como van las cosas con tu esposa, ¿como van sus controles?

Esta vez Matsuda no pudo evitar sonreír, borrando cualquier rostro de angustia previo.

—¡Todo va de maravilla!, apenas van cuatro meses de su embarazado pero no veo la hora de poder conocerlo.— sus ojos brillaron inevitablemente, provocándole una sonrisa al azabache.

—Cuando sepan el sexo, debo ser el primero a quien llamen, y siempre que le hables de mi, refiérete a mí como su tío, que lo vaya sabiendo desde el vientre.

—¡Claro!, Ella siempre te tiene en cuenta como el futuro padrino de nuestro hijo, a ver que día nos llevas a Dilan, hace tanto que no lo vemos.

Lawliet sonrió ladino, desviando su vista por un momento hacia la foto que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—No he querido llevarlo porque es necesario que tu esposa descanse, y Dilan es un inquieto de primera. Esta foto fue en su tercer cumpleaños, sus abuelos le hicieron una pequeña piñata en su patio.

Matsuda tomó entre manos el retrato que se le brindaba, sonriendo al ver en él la fotografía del pequeño Dilan siendo cargado por Lawliet, el pequeño tenía en su boca una colorida paleta llamada "chilindrina", vestido de una manera un poco formal que lo hacía ver bastante adorable, con una camisa azul a cuadros y un jeans color negro, pero con sus abultados cachetes luciendo manchados y pegajosos a causa del dulce. Había crecido más de la última vez que lo vio, la forma despeinada y abundancia de su cabello junto a la palidez de su piel se asemejaba mucho a Lawliet, pero que sus ojos menos grandes y color de los mismos junto al del cabello se parecían al de Light, no llegando a ser tan claro, pero entre más veía la fotografía, más rasgos de ambos podía comenzar a encontrar en el pequeño.

—Se ve tan adorable con su paleta que fácilmente podría ser del tamaño de su rostro.

—Si, pero créeme, tanto él como esa paleta dejaron de ser adorables cuando a las dos de la madrugada Dilan seguía saltando en la cama— suspiró cansado de solo recordar esa noche, sonsacándole una queda risa a Matsuda.

—En serio, considera en traerlo a casa, no importa cuán hiperactivo sea, realmente queremos ver a ese mini-Light— sonrió nervioso, antes de cambiar su semblante a uno más serio, carraspeando la garganta incómodamente —Y hablando de Light... ¿como vas con él?, hace mucho no me cuentas nada, ¿lo has visto?

Lawliet apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos, apoyó su mentón en ellos, pensándolo por un momento, porque sabía que tarde o temprano esa pregunta surgiría... y hubiese deseado tener una respuesta diferente.

—Luego de que firmamos los papeles del divorcio hace tres años, parece que verlo se volvió más difícil. Luego de haber visto al abogado, lo recuerdo diciéndome que me perdonaba para su propia tranquilidad, pero también me recalcó _varias veces_ que legalmente ya no éramos esposos— pausó, queriendo poner en orden el alboroto de ideas que se había formado en su cabeza, porque cuando se ponía a reflexionar sobre el tema es que se daba cuenta que los años habían pasado, y que la vida les había cambiado —Sé que en cuatro meses terminara su carrera universitaria, pero esto lo sé no porque él me lo haya dicho, más bien ha sido Misa quien me ha tenido al tanto de algunos detalles. Cuando llego por Dilan él nunca se encuentra, o esta en la universidad o se encuentra ocupado en una librería cercana donde trabaja medio tiempo, encontrarlo realmente es un milagro, aunque no es como si nos sentemos a platicar por horas si es que acaso nos vemos, intercambiamos algunas palabras, anécdotas de nuestro hijo, pero no tocamos jamás _ese_ tema, ¿sabes?— tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una semi mueca de angustia.

Matsuda frunció el entrecejo, molesto u ofendido, ni él lo sabía, pero carraspeando la garganta decidió continuar.

—Cuando me contaste que había comenzado a permitir que te quedases con él en la casa de su amiga, pensé que las cosas funcionarían entre ustedes, ¿crees que solo lo haya hecho por venganza?

Los ojos de Lawliet se abrieron de par en par, haciendo a Matsuda tragar grueso, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus tontas palabras.

—Él no es así— sentenció serio antes de dar un sorbo más a su café —Quiero creer que él me ama... o al menos me amaba, y ese amor junto a lo sensible y delicado del embarazo, me permitió estar a su lado, pero que al final, la sombra de mi error pudo más. No fue su culpa, no fue venganza, fui yo quien se equivocó.

—Si, pero podría habértelo hecho saber desde el principio, ¿no crees?— comentó tímidamente y despacio, pensando bien qué palabras saldrían de sus labios —Es decir, sino iba a perdonarte, ¿para qué te ilusionó?

—Supongo que cada quien digiere y enfrenta las situaciones de manera diferente. Te soy honesto y admito que hay muchas preguntas a las que he tratado de encontrarle respuestas estos años, para comprender mejor en qué fallamos, pero jamás me he cuestionado el porqué Light hizo lo que hizo, el porqué primero pareció acogerme en sus brazos para luego darme la espalda, jamás lo he hecho ni me interesa porque no pienso juzgarlo, hacerlo solo sería justificarme, querer ver mi error menos grave solo porque él decidió irse.

—Si pero supongo que sino pensaba perdonarte, debía habértelo dicho desde el principio— dijo nuevamente, esta vez más convencido, con el entrecejo fruncido. Sabía que Light no era mala persona, pero era inevitable no tener una pizca de resentimiento contra el castaño.

—Tienes razón— sonrió levemente, tranquilo —Como también supongo que está mal mandar mensajes a tu amante mientras tu esposo se está duchando, o volver a casa y dormir a su lado cuando había pasado la tarde teniendo sexo con ella, o peor aún, supongo que encontrar en la cama a su esposo con otra persona no es lo que esperaba al regresar a casa. He intentado ponerme en su lugar y aún no sé qué habría hecho, el cómo habría reaccionando si lo hubiese visto besándose con otra persona cuando decía que era a mí a quien amaba, y ya que no sé cómo habría reaccionado yo, no puedo ni quiero juzgarlo.

Matsuda soltó el aire por la boca, no encontrando como refutar lo escuchado.

—¿Y aún lo amas?— se atrevió a preguntar, despacio, agudizando la mirada para intentar descifrar el leve flaquear en los ojos de Lawliet.

Se había hecho él mismo esa pregunta tantas veces, y aún así no pudo dar una respuesta inmediata, tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos.

—Mentiría si dijese que no, como también mentiría si dijese que lo amo igual que antes. La distancia y el tiempo pesan. Te confieso que, luego del primer año de su partida, deje de ilusionarme con verlo durmiendo a mi lado de nuevo.

—¿Entonces que piensas obtener hoy por la noche que lo veas?, porque... la semana pasada me comentaste que Misa te había confirmado la asistencia de Light al evento de esta noche para acompañar a su padre, así que me mentirías también si dijeses que tú solo irás porque formas parte del grupo que estará en representación de nuestra empresa. Desde la semana pasada se te ve un poco emocionado, y a la vez ansioso.

Las agujas del reloj de pared detrás de Lawliet se alinearon perfectamente sobre el número doce, y Matsuda lo notó, pero no se desesperó por salir huyendo a su hora de almuerzo, en cambio tamborileó los dedos nervioso mientras veía a su jefe con la vista fija en la taza semi vacía. Y Lawliet, absorto en el color oscuro de su café americano, se quedó inerte, percatándose que en estos últimos minutos de la conversación había guardado más silencio del que le hubiese gustado, porque a estas alturas esperaba que Light Yagami fuese un tema de conversación más natural, no que sus propias ideas se enmarañasen al intentar comprender lo que sentía o pensaba.

—Lo primero que viene a mi mente es que espero que esté bien— contestó despacio y suave, apretando los labios luego al percatarse que si bien su respuesta había sido sincera, no era suficiente —Quizá lo que realmente espero al verlo, es cerrar nuestro ciclo— guardó silencio de nuevo, porque aunque su rostro se mantenía sereno, decir esas palabras había sido difícil, tanto que las mismas parecían haber luchado por no salir —Lo cual es tonto, lo nuestro debería entenderse como cerrado cuando ambos firmamos los papeles del divorcio, pero tal vez aún espero por él, aunque te haya dicho que no, creo que inconscientemente aún lo hago... porque aún guardo en mi cajón mi anillo de bodas, porque a pesar de los años jamás he querido tener citas con nadie más.

—Más que cerrarlo, ¿no será que deseas ver si aún hay alguna posibilidad de mantenerlo abierto?

—Prefiero mantener los pies un poco más en la tierra, Matsui— sonrió, una sonrisa mal hecha, de resignación —Nuestras llamadas telefónicas son solo para saber que día y a qué horas llegare por Dilan, y cuando llego por él, es raro encontrarlo... me he convencido que si me extrañase, aún en su apretada agenda haría un tiempo para llamarme, saber cómo estoy, como va mi vida, ¡algo!, pero nada... parece que él siguió con su vida, y el único estancado soy yo, y ya no quiero estarlo.

—Entonces... ¿crees que él ya tiene a alguien más?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombres queriendo restarle importancia, pero apartando la vista porque ciertamente esa pregunta había calado.

—Quisiera creer que no— suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás —Sé que ya pasaron años, el día del divorcio él me pidió que yo rehiciera mi vida, porque según él, yo no estaba en la obligación de someterme a una espera incierta, sin embargo aún así yo prometí esperarlo... pero hace meses Dilan me mostró un juguete, dijo que se lo había regalado el amigo de su padre, y creo que mi paranoia se activó creyendo que probablemente Light había conocido a alguien más, pero de ser así, esperaría que fuese él quien me lo dijese.

—¿Y si así fuera?— preguntó abruptamente, casi elevando la voz —Si Light ya tiene a alguien más, ¿¡que harás!?— apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas, pero a diferencia de él, quien claramente se había exaltado, Lawliet se mantuvo calmo.

—Mi vida seguirá como hasta hoy, Matsuda... la diferencia será que realmente dejaré de esperar por su regreso— se puso de pie con parsimonia, acomodándose su saco e invitando a su amigo a pararse, él había notado en la pantalla de su monitor que la hora del almuerzo había iniciado hace un tanto, y aún debía dejar listo ciertos asuntos para poder partir temprano y llegar a tiempo... mentiría si dijese que las manos no habían empezado a sudarle desde ya.

 **ooo**

No era la primera vez que Lawliet asistía a un lugar de estos, ciertas empresas no escatimaban en gastos cuando se trataba de recrear el ambiente y servicio idóneo donde sus invitados se sintiesen a gustos, este evento en específico no parecía ser el caso, sin embargo el lugar estaba decorado tan sutilmente que aunque la decoración podía ser consideraba como sencilla, lucia ostentoso debido a lo impecable de la misma; dos altos pedestales estilo romano son los que daban la bienvenida en la amplia entrada donde se encontraba la escalinata dorada que llevaba hasta el salón principal, cuyas paredes de un inmaculado blanco hacían lucir más blanquecina la luz de los candelabros, la cual caía iluminando tenuemente los manteles color oro junto a los cubiertos perfectamente ordenados.

Y aunque el lugar podía lucir perfecto para cualquiera, la historia era distinta para Lawliet, quien acababa de subir la escalinata que, según él, debía ser la más larga de su vida, y paseando su vista rápidamente por el salón, se percató que las mesas estaban demasiado juntas, la música de fondo demasiado fuerte, la sutil risa de los demás invitados era demasiado escandalosa, y la luz de los candelabros era desesperante. O quizá era solamente su percepción, durante todo el día se había negado a aceptar que esa sensación extraña en su estómago era por el nerviosismo de llegar hasta ahí, pero que ya estando en el lugar tuvo que aceptarlo cuando las paredes a su alrededor parecieron distorsionarse, obligándolo a llevar dos dedos al cuello de su camisa para aflojar su corbata, la cual amenazaba con cortarle la respiración en cualquier momento. Debía calmarse, la noche no era calurosa y aún así se percató que su frente se había humedecido, ni siquiera entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, o bueno si lo sabía, pero no pensó que fuese a ponerse así, a tal punto de mantenerse inerte en el lugar donde se encontraba, sus demás compañeros se habían dispersado para saludar y agradecer por la invitación, a mezclarse entre la gente, a compartir con los invitados, sin embargo las piernas de Lawliet estaban renuentes a moverse.

—¿Champagne?

Fue imposible que el pelinegro no diese un respingo cuando una espumante copa apareciese sorpresivamente por un costado, y aunque reconoció a la perfección aquella voz, por un momento creyó que debía tratarse de una mala jugada de su mente como lo había estado haciendo desde que llegó al lugar, pero se atrevió a despegar la mirada de la mano que aún sostenía la copa, y alzando la vista lentamente ladeó el rostro, encontrándolo con esa sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

—Te ves bien— masculló por inercia al verlo con esa corbata alrededor de su cuello de un gris más oscuro que el de su entallada camisa manga larga junto a su perfectamente plisado pantalón negro.

Y aunque creyó que su comentario había sucedido nada más en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la suave risa de Light le hizo saber lo contrario.

—Tú también te ves bien... entonces, ¿gustas champagne?— insistió una vez más, extendiendo de nuevo la copa, la cual en esta ocasión fue tomada rápidamente por el pelinegro.

—Perdón por la tardanza— continuó nervioso carraspeando la garganta.

—No te preocupes, yo fui de los primeros en venir porque debía acompañar a mi padre, aunque no has venido tan tarde, parece que ha habido un retraso y aún tomará unos minutos más antes de que empiece— le dio un sorbo a su copa, y al sentirse incómodo por el silencio que se formó entre ambos, decidió desviar la vista hacia las mesas al percatarse que la música de fondo había sido cambiada por una más bailable pero siempre suave, viendo cómo alguno de los invitados se dirigían en parejas hacia el espacio que había sido dejado en el medio del salón —Se suponía que el baile sería para el final, quizá decidieron empezar desde ya debido al retraso, ¡que va!, al menos sirve de que los invitados se sigan manteniendo entretenidos.

—Tu padre ha puesto mucho esfuerzo en esto, lo noté bastante estresado la semana antepasada que llegué por Dilan— comentó con su vista fija en las parejas que bailaban lento y pegado en el centro, reprimiendo su propio deseo de invitarlo a bailar.

—Me comentaron que llegaste— murmuró antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su copa, un acción y cambio en el tono de voz que el pelinegro detectó como nerviosa, haciéndolo posar ahora su vista en el castaño que tenía a su lado —Me hubiese gustado estar, realmente necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Ah, si?— dudoso, enarcó una ceja, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba de una forma diferente —¿Y de qué se trata?, puedes decírmelo ahora— el cristal de la copa rozó sus labios, sorbiendo despacio intentando mantenerse calmo, pero el abrupto silencio no le daba buena espina.

—¡Papi!

Ambos dieron un leve respingo cuando escucharon la conocida voz rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos, y Lawliet sonrió al ver a su pequeño vestido formalmente con la pequeña corbata color gris moviéndose hacia todos lados mientras Dilan corría hacia él, así que acuclillándose, Lawliet abrió los brazos para recibirlo.

—¡Hey, campeón!— lo abrazó con fuerzas revolviéndole a manera de juego los cabellos marrones —¿Estabas con tu abuelo?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, entonces Lawliet prestó más atención a lo que Dilan traía en una de sus manos, una alargada caja café oscuro, con letras doradas y mayúsculas al medio formando la palabra " **GODIVA** "

—Estaba con Mika, conseguimos " _cocholates_ " para papá— Dilan sonrió emocionado, aún abrazando a Lawliet quien estaba de cuclillas a su lado, pero extendiendo su pequeño brazo para entregarle la caja a su padre.

—¿Quien es " _Mika_ "?— preguntó abruptamente luego de que Light tomase la caja, no permitiéndole al castaño agradecerle al pequeño por el gesto.

Lawliet creyó notarlo nervioso, pues sus labios parecieron moverse pero ni una palabra salió de ellos, y antes de que el castaño pudiese contestar a la pregunta, Dilan interrumpió con un " _es él_ ", captando de nuevo la atención de Lawliet, quien ahora tenía su vista fija hacia la dirección que el pequeño dedo de su hijo le indicaba, encontrándose con el erguido hombre que se acercaba pisando con seguridad, quien lucía alto aún cuando Lawliet se había puesto de pie, un hombre de lacio cabello color negro con algunos mechones cayéndole en la frente, éstos cubriendo sutilmente parte de los anteojos de negro arco que él portaba... un hombre que Lawliet no parecía reconocer, pero si su hijo, quien corrió hacia él abriendo sus brazos, siendo recibido con la misma emoción.


	12. Dernière danse

Lawliet sintió su garganta cerrándose cuando aquel hombre se acercó por completo cargando a Dilan con un brazo, y rodeando la cintura de Light con el otro antes de besarle en la sien.

—¿Te gustó nuestro regalo?— preguntó con la misma emoción que Dilan mostraba en su rostro al esperar una respuesta, pero enarcó una ceja confundido al verlo asentir de manera simple y nerviosa, no era la reacción que hubiese esperado, pero apartó la vista de Light cuando la otra persona carraspeó la garganta.

—Perdón por no presentarlos— se disculpó Light rápidamente con una sonrisa torcida a causa de los nervios —Teru, él es Elle Lawliet, ya te he hablado de él.

—Un gusto conocerte en persona— interrumpió Teru antes que el castaño continuase, extendiendo su brazo derecho, siendo su mano estrechada por Lawliet —Yo soy el novio de Light— sonrió, escuchando a su novio bufar a su lado, quizá por no haberle permitido ser él quien lo dijese, pero es que Teru no había podido evitarlo.

—Si... Lawliet, él es Teru Mikami... _mi novio—_ masculló apartando la vista, ciertamente incómodo porque hubiese querido hablarlo solo con Lawliet, no con los dos presentes.

—Un gusto en conocerte— susurró el azabache antes de soltar la mano de Teru, esperando que éste no hubiese notado el posible sudor o notable enfriamiento de sus dedos luego de la noticia

—¡Papá, quiero hacer pis!— interrumpió Dilan moviéndose nervioso en los brazos de Mikami, apretando su entrepierna con sus dos pequeñas manos.

Dos de los presentes soltaron un disimulado suspiro, aliviados de que alguien hubiese cortado el incómodo momento, pero antes de que Light tomase a Dilan en brazos para llevarlo al baño, Teru se lo impidió.

—Yo lo llevaré— comenzó, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa —Ustedes parecían estar hablando antes de que yo llegase, yo llevo al niño para que continúen.

—Teru...— llamó Lawliet suave pero rápidamente, humedeciendo sus resecos labios nervioso al sentir la penetrante mirada del pelinegro sobre él —¿Te molestaría si invito a tu novio a bailar conmigo?-  
Se mantuvo calmo, aunque por dentro los nervios lo estaban matando.

La historia para Light no era muy distinta, quien se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la pregunta de Lawliet, y más cuando sintió la mano de su novio entrelazándose con la suya.

—Es su decisión— sontestó seguro, pero no por ello completamente convencido, no quería demostrarle a Light que estaba celoso, porque después de todo, ese hombre era con quien su novio había estado casado —Yo... confió en él— finalizó luego de pensarlo unos segundos, acercándose a su novio y besándole castamente los labios antes de alejarse, porque era verdad, confiaba en él y en el amor que decía sentir, además que no quería tener problemas con Light a causa de su exesposo, más cuando sabiendo que de querer seguir con el castaño, debía hacerse la idea de tener a Lawliet presente por siempre,al final, él era el padre biológico de Dilan.

—Light, ¿te gustaría bailar?— interrumpió unos segundos después, igual de nervioso, porque aunque Teru había dado a entender que no se molestaría, eso no quería decir que Light aceptaría.

—Que sea nuestro _último_ baile— contestó antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el centro del salón.

Lawliet lo siguió, sintiendo su boca amarga al repasar las palabras de Light, al notar el énfasis que hizo en la palabra " _último_ ", pero era comprensible, no podía retroceder cinco años, ahora Light estaba con Teru.

Se situaron frente a frente casi al medio, entre las otras parejas que danzaban lento la canción que estaba por acabar. Tomaron posiciones esperando que una nueva diese incio, Lawliet aún nervioso, rodeó la cintura del castaño con ambos brazos, pero en lugar de que Light le rodease el cuello, éste sólo colocó sus manos sobre los hombros del azabache, pero aún así la cercanía era tanta que cada uno se podía ver reflejado en las pupilas del otro.

Y el suave balanceo y movimiento de pies inició cuando las primeras notas se dejaron escuchar.

 **J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps**  
 _Recorrí su cuerpo mucho tiempo_

 **Effleuré cent fois son visage**  
 _Rocé su rostro ciento de veces_

 **J'ai trouvé de l'or**  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
 _Encontré oro  
E incluso algunas estrellas al secar sus lágrimas_

 **Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes**  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
 _Y he aprendido de memoria la pureza de sus formas,  
Y a veces aun las dibujo_

 **Il fait parti de moi**  
 _Él es parte de mí_

—¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?— se atrevió a preguntar despacio, cuestionándose si realmente era obligación que Light lo mantuviese al tanto de su vida.

—Pensaba hacerlo, realmente me hubiese gustado estar presente la última vez que llegaste por Dilan para poder hablarlo— apartó la vista apenado, pese a que ya no amaba a Lawliet, lo quería y lo iba a querer por siempre, por lo que hubiese querido ser él el primero en decírselo.

—¿Hace cuanto son novios?— sujetó con más fuerzas la cintura del castaño, dirigiendo el baile.

-Hace unas semanas, aunque mis padres no lo saben aún, para ellos Teru es solo un amigo. Misa tampoco lo sabe aún, no quiero que nadie lo sepa hasta no estar seguro que funcionará.

—¿Y por qué no funcionaría?— cuestionó, agudizando la mirada al sentir los dedos de Light enterrándose levemente en sus hombros, quedándose luego en silencio mientras parecía pensarlo un poco.

 **Je veux juste une dernière danse**  
 _Quiero solamente un último baile_

 **Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence**  
 _antes de la sombra y la indiferencia_

 **Un vertige puis le silence**  
 _Un vértigo y después el silencio_

 **Je veux juste une dernière danse**  
 _Quiero solamente un último baile_

—Porque... no sabía si estaba listo para una relación— contestó despacio agachando la mirada —No quisiera equivocarme, no quisiera que pasase de nuevo...

—Lo siento...— masculló avergonzando.

—¿Que...?, ¡no, no digas eso!— interrumpió con premura, sonriendo para disolver la tensión —No debes disculparte, no es como si fuese tu culpa, son idioteces mías que de apoco voy superando... además, sé que Teru me ama.

—¿Y tú lo amas?— la pregunta salió sola, ni siquiera sabía qué la había creado, pero se reprendió de haberla formado.

—Con toda el alma.

Inevitablemente el silencio se formó de nuevo, balanceándose ambos cuerpos con la música, y es que la respuesta de Light había logrado calar a Lawliet, porque el castaño no había dudado ni un segundo, pero no pudo evitar sentir su pecho lleno de quietud cuando a esa respuesta, le acompañó una sonrisa... Light se veía feliz, y a Lawliet le gustaba verlo así.

 **Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute**  
 _Lo conocí antes de tiempo, pero no fue mi culpa_

 **La flèche a traversé ma peau**  
 _La flecha atravesó mi piel_

 **C'est une douleur qui se garde**  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
 _Es un dolor que se mantiene  
Que hace más bien que mal_

 **Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard**  
 _Pero ya me sé la historia, es demasiado tarde_

 **Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'il se prépare**  
Au long voyage  
 _En su mirada se puede percibir que se prepara  
Para un largo viaje_

—Lawliet...— carraspeó la garganta nervioso —Creo en las segundas oportunidades, pero no siempre se presentan como nosotros quisiéramos. Quizá fui un cobarde al huir, quizá quedarme hubiese sido lo correcto, no lo sé, pero ya no importa, lo que sé es que soy feliz junto a él— hizo una pausa, sin despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos ónice que lo veían directo, la cercanía era tal que podía percibir su perfume, y por un momento el aroma de Lawliet le causó nostalgia —Pero tú fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamoré, mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primera vez… y aunque lo nuestro no funcionó, eso no cambia la realidad, te quiero por lo que fuiste y por lo que eres, eres un buen hombre y el mejor padre que Dilan pueda tener, por lo que yo sé que tú también tendrás tu segunda oportunidad, y cuando se presente, no la desaproveches.

—Yo también te quiero Light, siempre serás parte de mi, aunque te cases con otro— concluyó fingiendo un puchero, sonsacándole una risa al castaño.

—Ya veo de quién Dilan ha aprendido a hacer esas caras, y... ¿quien ha hablado de matrimonio?— sonrió divertido, sin embargo el rostro de Lawliet volvió a uno más serio.

—¿Acaso no quisieras casarte con Teru?— su pregunta pareció tomar desprevenido al castaño, quien emitió un leve jadeo de sorpresa junto a un pequeño sobresalto.

—Qué cosas dices...— susurró apartando la mirada — Admito que Teru me lo ha mencionado pero aún es muy pronto. Además, yo aún no termino mi carrera y tampoco tengo...

—¡Light!— decidió interrumpirlo. Quizá el castaño tenía razón al decir que aún era muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa idea ya había cruzado por su cabeza antes —No fue esa mi pregunta, y no temas en dañarme con tu respuesta.

Light guardó silencio un momento, sintiendo su corazón galopear con bastante fuerzas y sus mejillas ardiendo, y es que mentiría si dijese que no le emocionaba pensar en una boda cada que su novio se lo mencionaba.

—Si... si quiero— susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa, no pudiendo deshacerla aunque quisiera.

—Ojalá pudieras ver cómo te han brillado los ojos— sonrió recordando cuando esa mirada color miel se iluminaba por él.

El tan conocido silencio se hizo presente de nuevo entre ellos, decidiendo nada más sostenerse las mirada mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose lento junto a la canción, casi pudiendo ver reflejado la historia de ambos en los ojos del otro.

 **Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien**  
 _Puedo morir mañana, eso no cambia nada_

 **J'ai reçu de ses mains**  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme,  
 _Recibí de sus manos la felicidad anclada en mi alma_

 **C'est même trop pour un seul homme,**  
 _Es incluso demasiado para un solo hombre_

 **Et je l'ai vu partir, sans rien dire**  
 _Y lo vi irse, sin decir nada_

 **Je voulais seulement qu'il respire,**  
 _Basta con solo saber que él respira_

— **Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie** _(gracias por haber encantado mi vida)— j_ untó su frente a la del castaño luego de haber entonado la última frase, disfrutando la compañía los últimos momentos al percatarse que la música iba en descenso.

Y así fue, tan pronto la canción se detuvo, volvió a la realidad, en donde estaba rodeado de más personas y en donde tuvo que soltar la cintura de Light, regresando ambos mientras se abrían paso entre las demás parejas, hasta llegar a la mesa donde Teru se encontraba hablando con el pequeño Dilan.

—El niño dice que tiene sueño— comentó poniéndose de pie cargando a Dilan con un brazo, acercándose a la pareja a la que disimuladamente tenía varios minutos viendo mientras bailaban.

—¿¡Qué!?, pero si apenas son las nueve, en casa tengo que andar tras de ti para que te duermas temprano— frunció el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos porque le hubiese gustado quedarse hasta que el evento finalizase.

—¡Pero papá, tengo sueño!— el pequeño hizo un puchero antes de ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Mikami.

Lawliet sintió una recriminadora mirada sobre él luego de la adorable mueca que su hijo había formado. Light suspiró, la música de fondo había vuelto y la pista de baile poco a poco se iba vaciando, regresando las personas a su mesa, teniendo claro que el evento de su padre estaba por iniciar, y debido al retraso no sabía cuánto éste podía durar.

—Ya, está bien, vamos a buscar a tu abuelo para decirle que nos vamos a casa— respondió ofreciéndole sus brazos al pequeño para cargarlo —Dile adiós y buenas noches a papá— se acercó hasta Lawliet, y Dilan hizo como se le dijo, casi lanzándose para abrazarlo.

—Te quiero papi— rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello del mayor, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, y Lawliet sonrió al escucharlo, estrechándolo con más fuerzas.

—Yo también te quiero campeón, mañana llego por ti para que vayamos al parque ¿está bien?, pero debes portarte bien— de manera juguetona le apretó la nariz suavemente, sonsacándole una carcajada a su hijo, quien asintió emocionado de solo imaginar que iba a estrenar la pelota que su abuela le había regalado.

Dilan regresó a los brazos de Light, quien se despidió con una sonrisa antes de voltear, tomando la mano de su novio y alejándose los tres. En un momento, Lawliet alzó su mano y la agitó levemente imitando el ademán de su hijo, quien descansaba su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Light, pero que agitaba sus deditos sonriente diciéndole adiós al azabache mediante se alejaban.

Lawliet buscó a sus compañeros, saludó a algunos invitados y eligió una mesa donde aceptó otra copa de champagne, reproduciendo los eventos recientes, desde la emoción que sintió cuando vio a Light al final de la escalinata, pasando por la nostalgia que fue haberlo sentido tan cerca al bailar, finalizando por el inevitable vacío que sentía ahora que lo había visto marcharse, tomando la mano de alguien más.

 **ooo**

 **Dos años después**

La ultima maleta fue cerrada antes de salir con ella de la habitación, encaminándose hasta el centro de la sala de una casa ahora vacía. Las demás maletas ya se encontraban en su auto, y muchos objetos pequeños y pesados ya habían sido instalados desde el día anterior en su nuevo hogar, una casa pequeña ubicada a quince minutos de distancia, pero con un patio mucho más amplio.

No pudo evitar suspirar al pasear por última vez sus ojos por todo el lugar, reproduciendo inevitablemente tantos momentos que se habían atesorado entre aquellas paredes. Pudo ver claramente la imagen de él abriendo la puerta principal por primera vez al regresar de su luna de miel, mientras con la otra mano le tapaba los ojos a Light para mantener la sorpresa. Uno de los primeros domingos también apareció frente a sus ojos, donde preparar el desayuno juntos entre juegos y toqueteos fue una costumbre que con el tiempo se fue dejando. Le pareció demasiado real las risas que ahora acompañaban al nuevo recuerdo, ése de ellos dos jugando estúpidamente entre las sábanas de su cama... el problema es que entre las imágenes más avanzaban, menos le agradaban... vio a Light demasiado ocupado en la mesa, dejándolo dormir solo como muchas noches. Creyó escuchar los gritos de una pelea, una noche cuando Lawliet quería salir a cenar y Light había dicho que estaba cansado. Vio a ambos alejándose sin realmente haberlo percibido, cerrándose de a poco cada quien en su mundo. Y se vio él mismo, se vio llegando más noche, se vio colocando él mismo la ropa en la lavadora para que Light no fuese a percibir el aroma de Kiyomi, se vio quitándose su anillo cada que dejaba la casa, y se vio regresando aquella noche luego del juego, un sollozo ahogado se hizo presente, y también pudo sentir la misma frialdad que había sentido entre sus sábanas esa vez al meterse a su cama junto a Light... las imágenes eran tantas, y sabía que de seguir ahí, se seguirían reproduciendo hasta llegar al fatídico día, y honestamente era algo que no deseaba revivir, por lo que sacudiendo su cabeza, retomó sus pasos con maleta aún en mano.

El letrero de **"se vende"** fue dejado atrás, colgado en la ventana de lo que alguna fue su hogar. Ahora zigzagueaba entre las calles tamborileando sus dedos sobre el volante, esperando que no se le hubiese hecho demasiado tarde, los deshojados árboles debido al otoño se desfiguraban en su ventana, y la radio de su auto emitía una antigua canción.

Un poco menos de media hora fue lo que tuvo que conducir antes de apagar el motor de su auto frente a la casa a la que iba a traer o a dejar a Dilan desde hace un año. Tocó la puerta y movió uno de sus pies nervioso mientras esperaba, y aunque ya sabía la situación de Light, no pudo evitar quedarse sin aliento al verlo.

—¡Lawliet!, llegaste antes y Dilan aún está buscando que juguetes llevar, pero pasa y yo iré por él— sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada al azabache.

—¿Seguro?, yo puedo ir por él, no quisiera importunarte en tu... _estado— e_ ntró despacio, sin poder dejar de ver el pequeño vientre abultado que asomaba bajo la floja camisa.

—No, tú tranquilo, toma asiento y yo iré a ver qué le falta, de seguro ya está por terminar, ha estado emocionado desde ayer, no deja de hablar de su nueva casa desde que le contaste que la habías comprado para él.

Lawliet hizo como se le fue dicho, tomando asiento en uno de los esponjosos sofás color vino mientras Light se adentraba a una de las habitaciones contiguas. Y desde su posición, una fotografía de un tamaño considerable colgada en la pared quedó frente a él; en ella se encontraba Teru, el hombre a quien en más de una ocasión había visto luego de su primer encuentro, a su lado, muy cerca y sonriendo se encontraba Light, y en medio de ellos se encontraba Dilan, los tres sentados en una pulcra alfombra color blanco, una fotografía de estudio claramente, una imagen tan nítida que en la mano con la que ambos rodeaban al menor, un anillo brillaba.

—Te dije que estaba casi listo— interrumpió Light al regresar a la sala, provocando que Lawliet se pusiese de pie como un resorte, viendo los abundantes cabellos marrones de su hijo unos pasos detrás del castaño, trayendo en su espalda una mochila roja que lucía bastante llena, pero que dicho peso no fue impedimento para el pequeño correr hasta abrazar la pierna de su padre.

—¡Papi!, ¿¡ya nos vamos!?, ¡ya quiero conocer mi casa!— dio brinquitos emocionado al lado del azabache, quien le revolvió los cabellos a manera de juego.

—Veras que te va a gustar, tu cuarto es un poco pequeño, pero el patio es grande que hasta tiene un pequeño tobogán y columpios para ti— se agachó un poco para tomar a su hijo y cargarlo, aunque a los cinco años Dilan pesaba mucho más, por lo que era una acción que cada vez le costaba más —Estás creciendo demasiado rápido— refunfuñó, porque algún día de estos ya no le sería posible andarlo en brazos.

Light le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla al niño y le entregó la maleta más pesada a Lawliet, despidiéndose de ambos con su mano desde el umbral de la puerta. El cinturón de seguridad fue colocado alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño en el asiento trasero, para luego Lawliet rodear el auto y ponerse en marcha. Estaba seguro que él se encontraba igual o más emocionado que Dilan por llegar, moría por verle esos ojitos cafés cuando viese los juegos de madera y plástico que le había instalado en el patio trasero, porque él había quedado fascinado con el resultado.

Durante el trayecto, la música del CD favorito de su hijo es la que había reinado en el auto, cantándolas Dilan todas junto a su padre, Lawliet ya ni se sorprendía por su capacidad de saberse todas esas canciones infantiles de principio a fin, de hecho muchas veces, aún en su trabajo, las entonaba.

—¿¡Llegamos!?— preguntó Dilan moviéndose emocionado sobre su asiento cuando el auto se detuvo. Lawliet se limitó a sonreír mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón.

Dilan daba saltitos nervioso a su lado mientras el mayor intentaba quitar el seguro de la puerta.

—Pero debes quitarte la ropa antes de ir al patio, no quiero que Light se enoje conmigo— ordenó cuando al fin lograron entrar, ganándose un puchero por parte del menor.

— _Aiii_ , pero papito, yo quiero jugar ya— hizo sus mejores ojos de cachorro regañado, los que funcionaban muy bien con su padrastro.

—No, debes cambiarte— continuó sin desear verlo para no toparse con esos ojos, pero podía sentirlos, por lo que se acuclilló vencido frente a él —Si te das prisa, luego ambos comeremos muchos dulces, ¿que te parece?, _ummmm_ pero no le tienes que decir a papá— llevó uno de sus pálidos dedos a sus labios, como pidiéndole a su hijo que le mantuviese el secreto, era bien sabido que a Light no le gustaba que Dilan comiese muchas golosinas.

—Pero papá me dijo que no debo comer muchos dulces, y cuando me pregunte no puedo mentirle— respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, cruzándose de brazos y apretando los labios.

—Pero será una mentira piadosa— intentó persuadirlo guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero Santa no le trae regalos a los niños mentirosos— espetó apretando los puños —Además los caramelos son duros y yo ando un diente flojo, mira...— enseñó sus dientes y con su lengua empujó uno de los incisivos de la parte inferior.

—¿Un diente flojo?, ¿desde cuando?— parpadeó con rapidez, porque Dilan seguía creciendo, y pronto entraría a la escuela.

—Desde hace tres días— indicó orgulloso con tres de sus deditos.

—¡Genial!, así el hada de los dientes te dejará dinero bajo la almohada— le revolvió los cabellos antes de ponerse de pie.

—Pero papi, el hada de los dientes no existe, me lo dijo papá, él dijo que los padres de los niños son los que ponen el dinero, ¿tú me darás mi dólar?— sonrió mostrando los dientes, tomando a su padre de la parte inferior de su camisa.

—¿Y para qué un pequeño hombrecito como tú necesita dinero?

—¡Para comprarme un diente nuevo!, no quiero andar mi boca con hoyos, ¡mis amigos se burlaran de mí!— su carita mostró preocupación, pero a Lawliet esa respuesta y esas facciones le sonsacaron una risa.

—¿Así que no crees en el hada de los dientes pero si crees que los dientes se compran con dinero?— se acuclilló de nuevo frente al pequeño, quien asintió con rapidez —Ok pequeño Light, iremos a jugar al patio y luego nos compraremos un buen detergente para la ropa— suspiró resignado, provocándole un gritito emocionado al menor.

—¡Si!, ¡papito eres el mejor!— se abalanzó hacia él, haciendo que el azabache perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sentado al no estar preparado.

—Pero solo será por esta vez, no quiero ser el _papá permisivo_ , ¿entendido?— advirtió, pero su voz ya no parecía audible para Dilan, quien tomándolo de la mano lo jaló corriendo hacia el patio, donde el pequeño se acostó sobre un cúmulo de hojas secas.

—¡Anda papá, haz ángeles conmigo!— pidió riendo, agitando sus manos y piernas. Lawliet se rascó la cabeza nervioso, imaginándose cómo quedaría el short beige de su hijo.

—Claro, ignora los toboganes que compré para ti— masculló viendo hacia los juegos que se habían construido en el medio —. En cambio mejor tírate en el lugar más sucio que encuentres, te juro que si no fueses mi hijo me preguntaría a quien saliste— continuó murmurando más para él mismo, acostándose sobre el mismo cúmulo de hojas secas al lado de su hijo.

—¡Agita tus brazos papá!— rió más fuerte, divertido de hacer las hojas volar.

Y Lawliet agitó sus brazos y piernas con rapidez, provocando que más hojas volasen por los aires. En algún momento ladeó el rostro al escuchar lo fuerte de las carcajadas de su hijo, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Dilan con los ojos cerrados mientras su barriguita temblaba por la risa, decidiendo cerrar sus ojos también, sintiendo solamente la humedad de la tierra y escuchando a su hijo riendo a su lado.

La vida le había cambiado… cuando era adolescente, convencido hubiese contestado que envejecería junto a Light, jamás se habría imaginado que su matrimonio algún día llegaría a su fin, pero el pasado era algo que no podía cambiar, solo aprender de él y avanzar. Desconocía si en alguna parte del mundo había alguien quien lograse ponerlo nervioso de nuevo, quien lo hiciera suspirar y soñar despierto, de lo único que estaba seguro es que estaba satisfecho con su presente, en él se encontraba esa pequeña personita de dulce voz que a diario le llamaba " _papá_ "... y entonces las palabras de Light vinieron a su mente, acerca de no desaprovechar su segunda oportunidad una vez que se presentase, y Lawliet hace mucho se había convencido que su segunda oportunidad era quien se encontraba a su lado en estos momentos, y por supuesto que no pensaba desaprovecharla ni un solo día de lo que le restaba de vida.

 **FIN**


End file.
